Usque in sempiternum  Rose e Scorpius
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Podem duas pessoas totalmente diferentes encontrar a felicidade juntas quando desde pequenas foram ensinadas a odiar-se?  Depois de um auxílio inesperado por parte de Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley apercebe-se de que existe algo mais para além do que se vê
1. Chapter 1  Desmaio

Desmaio

A sexta-feira da primeira semana do sexto ano de Rose escoava lentamente, como as nuvens negras que se iam aproximando de Hogwarts.

Ao sair da aula de Herbologia, Rose sentiu o desabar da chuva forte sobre si. No entanto, em vez de correr para o castelo, caminhou devagar até este, desfrutando da inúmeras gotas que lhe escorriam pelo cabelo encaracolado e pela face pálida.

- Estás doida? – a voz de Albus voou até ela, recriminatória, ao entrar no Grande Hall.

- Que é? – retorquiu Rose, sentindo imediatamente o seu temperamento a tomar conta do discernimento. Detestava quando usavam aquele tom com ela.

- Está a chover a potes e tu na boa, como se fosses a andar por um campo de flores! – Albus ralhava constantemente com Rose sobre esta sua mania de andar à chuva, mas ela não se importava: adorava a sensação da chuva sobre a pele.

Rose deitou-lhe a língua de fora e encaminhou-se para as masmorras, onde decorreria a sua aula de Poções. Ao aproximar-se da sua mesa habitual, apercebeu-se de que um rapaz de cabelo loiro platinado já lá se encontrava, escrevinhando algo num pedaço de pergaminho.

- Olá Scorpius! – cumprimentou, educadamente, Rose, colocando a sua mala no chão e tirando o livro de preparação de Poções.

- Ei Ruiva!

Scorpius guardou o pergaminho e olhando para Rose sorriu-lhe de um modo formal, os seus olhos cinzento-azulados brilhando intensamente.

- Então, companheiro! – berrou Albus do outro lado de Scorpius, batendo-lhe nas costas.

Para qualquer um exterior àquela mesa, a amizade entre Scorpius e Albus seria tido como uma loucura, uma impossibilidade, mas depois de três semanas cheias de duelos e partidas, durante o 1º ano, e depois de uma detenção longa em conjunto, ambos se haviam apercebido do quão idiota se estavam a comportar e colocando os velhos preconceitos de lado, passaram a ser tão próximos como se fossem irmãos. Quanto a Rose e a Scorpius não eram grandes amigos, mas sendo ambos Prefeitos tinham uma boa relação, apesar das muitas ocasionais picardias.

- Está um gelo aqui! – queixou-se Rose, a meio da aula. Apesar de ter secado as roupas com a varinha, continuava a tremer de frio, pois não se atrevia a fazer o mesmo com o cabelo, quem sabe que juba ficaria de tal secagem!

- Toma! – disse Scorpius, tirando o casaco que vestia sobre o uniforme – Assim não tens tanto frio.

- Mas e tu? Não quero que fiques doente por minha causa – retorquiu Rose, corando, afinal, aceitar roupa de um rapaz não era o mesmo que lhe dizer que lhe pertencia?

Scorpius continuou a empurrar o casaco na sua direcção e suspirando, Rose aceitou-o. Ao vesti-lo, apanhou Albus a olhar para ela e a rir de uma forma que não pressagiava nada de bom.

- Que se passa? – perguntou ela ao primo, que se apressou a trocar um olhar significativo com Scorpius.

- Nada priminha – respondeu ele, porém, era claro que Scorpius não concordava com a sua resposta, pois as suas faces tinham adquirido um leve tom de rosa.

Quando o professor Hannibal entrou na sala, cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça majestoso e começou a descrever diversas poções em que trabalhariam, mostrando amostras de cada uma delas. Ao chegar à Amortencia, Rose sentiu-se invadir por um bem-estar geral e o cheiro de pinheiros e menta, juntamente com chocolate e livros novos invadiu os seus sentidos. Sentiu Albus e Scorpius a seu lado relaxarem e ouviu este último murmurar campo de quidditch, baunilha e rosas, e sentiu-se corar, pois os últimos faziam parte dos seus dois perfumes favoritos, que usava constantemente.

Apenas no final da lição se apercebeu de algo ao baixar a cabeça para guardar os livros e cheirando o casaco de Scorpius: este cheirava a pinheiro e menta.

- Hugo, eu tenho de ir jantar! – queixava-se Rose ao irmão pela enésima vez. Desde que saíra de poções tinha estado a ajudá-lo a fazer o longo trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que, como um digno filho de Ron, tinha deixado para a véspera.

- Espera, espera! Como é que se escreve…

- Chega! Já viste que horas são? Tenho de fazer as patrulhas sem jantar! Só mesmo tu, seu idiota preguiçoso! – barafustou Rose, saindo da sala comum de Gryffindor com as mãos a tremer de raiva e as faces extremamente vermelhas.

Ao chegar à grande escadaria, viu que Scorpius já lá se encontrava e apressou-se a ir ter com ele.

- Ei Cenoura! Pensava que tinhas adormecido ou assim, não te vi ao jantar… - comentou Scorpius. Rose bufou de impaciência, as alcunhas sobre o seu cabelo ruivo já começavam a ficar velhas.

- Foi o idiota do meu irmão! Tive que o ajudar a fazer os trabalhos de casa e por causa disso não pude jantar!

Scorpius tendo noção do humor que imperava sobre Rose decidiu que o melhor seria não a contrariar muito naquela noite e decidiu-se a começar a patrulha pelos corredores, em busca de alunos incautos.

Rose caminhava a seu lado, mais parecendo marchar do que outra coisa e durante mais de duas horas não proferiu uma única palavra. Scorpius não aguentava muito mais aquele silêncio forçado e preparava-se para lançar uma piada que a deixasse a brigar com ele durante meia hora, quando se apercebeu de que Rose já não se encontrava a seu lado. Olhou para trás e deparou-se com ela, encostada à parede, bastante pálida e com suor a correr-lhe pelas faces.

- Rose! – gritou ele, ao vê-la cair para o lado, porém, antes de ter batido no chão, Scorpius conseguiu agarrá-la. Colocou-lhe a mão na testa e sentiu-a a escaldar e lembrando-se da briga desta e de Albus apercebeu-se de que a chuvada associada à falta de comida provavelmente a fizera desmaiar.

Pegando na rapariga inconsciente, Scorpius encaminhou-se para a Enfermaria, sentindo o calor do corpo de Rose contra o seu peito e vendo mais perto do que alguma vez sonhara a sua face, se quisesse podia mesmo contar as sardas que a adornavam, mas este não era o momento oportuno e a rapariga que tinha nos braços, a rapariga mais importante que existia para ele, naquele momento, precisava de ajuda. Confuso com este tipo de pensamentos, apressou-se em direcção à Ala Hospitalar, onde a Madame Pomfrey, se apressou a indicar uma cama para Scorpius colocar Rose. Ao senti-la a afastar-se de si, sentiu um vazio que não conseguia explicar e que só o fez corar ainda mais, o que de si era muito raro.

- Ela apanhou uma chuvada hoje à tarde e não jantou – apressou-se Scorpius a explicar, esperando que esses pedaços de informação pudessem ajudar.

Atarefando-se a recolher dois frascos de poções, Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se novamente da cama de Rose e apontando-lhe a varinha, murmurou:

- Enervate!

As pálpebras de Rose tremeram e abriram-se para revelar uns olhos castanhos bastante confusos. Scorpius, naquele momento, pensou nunca ter visto cor mais bonita que aquele castanho, mas imediatamente afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça, afinal ele era um Slytherin, capitão de Quidditch ou uma miúda que lê romances de cordel?

- Scorpius? O que se passa? – perguntou Rose, olhando em redor e apercebendo-se do local onde estava.

- Toma isto, minha querida. Vais sentir-te bem melhor! – Madame Pomfrey aproximou de Rose dois copos, que esta tomou de seguida.

- Bom, acho que o melhor seria ficares aqui a noite para descansares totalmente e amanhã logo veremos como te encontras, está bem? – sugeriu Madame Pomfrey, num tom que dizia claramente "Não te atrevas a desobedecer".

- Tudo bem – anuiu Rose, encostando-se às almofadas – Mas o Scorpius pode ficar, se ele quiser claro? – pelo que Rose o olhou e ele anuiu com a cabeça imediatamente - Já é tarde e se Mr. Filch o descobre a estas horas…

A enfermeira olhou Scorpius de alto a baixo, mas acabou por o autorizar a ficar, avisando-o de que não queria nenhuma "gracinha" da parte dele, o que levou tanto Rose como Scorpius a corarem.

- Desculpa lá ter-te impedido de ires a um encontro com uma das miúdas que anda sempre atrás de ti – murmurou Rose, fechando os olhos.

- Quem disse que eu tinha um encontro? – perguntou Scorpius abismado, aquela miúda podia mesmo sair-se com os maiores disparates sem mais nem menos.

- É sexta-feira, à noite, imaginei que o Don Juan dos Slytherin teria uma miúda com quem curtir – continuou Rose, de olhos fechados, apenas saboreando a suavidade da voz do seu companheiro, que a pouco e pouco a ia fazendo flutuar até ao mundo dos sonhos.

- Quem é o Don Juan? – questionou ele, mas já era tarde de mais, pois a respiração de Rose já acalmara e ela adormecera.

Observando a mão de Rose, estendida na sua direcção, Scorpius, sem ligar à voz que lhe dizia para não a agarrar, agarrou-a. Sentiu os dedos pequenos e um pouco desproporcionais a agarrarem a sua mão, mas apesar desses pequenos defeitos, Scorpius gostou ainda mais dela por causa disso. Sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Rose e deitando a cabeça na sua cama, adormeceu, embalado pelo respirar da ruiva.


	2. Chapter 2 FimdeSemana Atribulado

Fim-de-semana atribulado

Na manhã seguinte, Scorpius acordou antes de Rose e ao aperceber-se de que os seus dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados, apressou-se a afastar-se de Rose. Equilibrando a cadeira apenas nas duas pernas de trás, começou a baloiçar, distraidamente, enquanto, vagas memórias do seu sonho o inundavam de novo.

- Assim cais, sabes? – uma voz cristalina intrometeu-se nos pensamentos de Scorpius, assustando-o e fazendo a cadeira escorregar de debaixo de si, o que o levou ao chão.

- Eu avisei-te! – a mesma voz voltou a falar, enquanto se ria às gargalhadas.

- Pois, mas a culpa é tua, Sardas! – resmungou Scorpius, enquanto batia no manto para tirar o pó. Não queria admitir, mas a sua respiração alterara-se só de ouvir a voz de Rose.

- Sou assim tão irresistível, que perdes o controlo quando estou na sala? – assim que as palavras saíram da boca dela, Rose teve vontade de abrir um buraco e esconder-se lá dentro, que raio de coisa lhe deu para dizer algo do género?

- Desculpa, minha linda, mas não fui ontem à noite que fiquei todo preocupado por causa de um certo Slytherin puder ter um encontro ou não… - a voz de Scorpius tinha a quantidade certa de arrogância, para disfarçar o sorriso que tentava tomar conta da sua cara.

E deixando Rose, corada e frustrada, abandonou a enfermaria, num passo rápido e firme.

- Scorp! – a voz de Albus chegou-lhe aos ouvidos quando ia a descer a grande escadaria, por isso esperou que o amigo se lhe juntasse.

- Ei, para onde é que tu e a Rose desapareceram ontem à noite? – perguntou ele, movendo as sobrancelhas de uma forma sugestiva.

- A tua prima desmaiou e eu levei-a à Ala Hospitalar, fim da história! – retorquiu Scorpius de mau-humor, não pelo que Albus dissera, mas pelo que ele o levara a desejar.

- Uau! Slytherin ao salvamento! Não trocaram um beijinho de agradecimento? – Albus ria às gargalhadas, enquanto Scorpius se virava para continuar em direcção às masmorras.

- Pronto, Scorp, desculpa lá, meu, mas é que… - ao ver a cara de Scorpius, impediu-se de continuar a sua linha de pensamento.

- Mas ouve, quando finalmente te decidires a beijá-la, não o faças em frente ao James ou ao Hugo ou à Lily, ok? – Albus virou-se para se encaminhar para o Salão e contando mentalmente até cinco.

…quatro, cinco…

- Ei, Al! Que queres dizer com isso? Não que a queira beijar, óbvio, mas porquê não em frentes a eles? Mas que fique saliente que não a quero beijar! – as faces de Scorpius tinham adquirido um tom rosado, que só a muito custo Albus não apontara ao amigo.

- A Lily não é capaz de guardar um segredo e depois o James e o Hugo ficavam a saber e o James e o Hugo a terem conhecimento disso seria muito mau para ti, amigo, eles capavam-te, decididamente! – Albus tremia por todos os lados, tentando conter as gargalhadas que ameaçavam escapar por entre os seus lábios.

O rosado nas faces de Scorpius desapareceu imediatamente e ele perguntou, baixinho:

- Estás a gozar, certo?

- Não, lembras-te do McCallyster?

O nome fazia algo ressurgir na memória de Scorpius, algo que o fizera rir, algo que se passara o ano passado.

- Espera, não é o Hufflepuff que apareceu coberto de…

- Precisamente, imagina o que é andar coberto de picos por toda a pele, como um ouriço-cacheiro, e isto só por o James o ter ouvido dizer que a queria convidar para ir a Hogsmeade, e claro que quando o tio Ron soube ficou muito orgulhoso do seu filho e do sobrinho – Albus começou a fazer um gesto de aspas com os dedos, para mostrar a citação de Ron – "Defender a família é o mais importante sempre, bons rapazes que eles são".

- Por isso, meu amigo, boa sorte! – Albus deu uma palmadinha no braço de Scorpius e partiu para o Salão, num passo gingão. Só quando entrou neste é que largou as gargalhadas que estivera a conter, fazendo com que metade do Salão o olhasse como se fosse louco.

Enquanto isso, Scorpius encaminhou-se para o dormitório dos Slytherin, sentindo-se um estranho peso sobre os ombros.

- Obrigadinho Albus! – murmurou ele, furiosamente.

- Falar sozinho é o primeiro sinal de loucura, sabes? – um dos quadros da parede disse-lhe, enquanto corria a seu lado, rindo às casquinadas.

Ao entrar no quarto, felizmente vazio, Scorpius atirou-se para cima da cama e suspirou, enquanto recordava o sonho que tivera, no qual, Rose apercebia-se de que nada a faria mais feliz do que passar o resto dos dias a beijá-lo, num canto recatado.

- Ei, Scorp! Boa noitada, hein? – um dos companheiros Slytherin, August Xavier, entrara sem Scorpius reparar e olhava-o de forma orgulhosa, como se fosse ele o exemplo do rapaz.

- É pá, porque hoje todos me chateiam? – explodiu Scorpius, saindo do quarto sem olhar para o companheiro.

- Não correu assim tão bem? Deixa lá, há mais sereias no lago! – Xavier gritou-lhe, enquanto ele se afastava a fumegar.

- Que hipógrifos! Hoje todos me chateiam! Não me deixam pensar direito! Como se eu gostasse dela! Que estupidez! Que loucura! – Scorpius ia murmurando furiosamente para consigo, enquanto andava às cegas pelo castelo, ganhando olhares curiosos da parte daqueles com quem se cruzava. Acabou por sair do castelo e caminhar pelos campos de Hogwarts, acompanhado pelos seus pensamentos que em breve nem sequer o deixavam concentrar-se.

- Antes de te atirares à Lula Gigante devias repensar deixar-me algumas coisas! – a voz de Albus surgiu de debaixo de uma árvore, onde este brincava com uma snitch e onde, a seu lado, e o coração de Scorpius deu um salto, estava Rose, com a cabeça enfiada num livro.

- Eu quero ficar com a tua pena de pavão! – pediu Rose, sem tirar os olhos do livro e ele pode ver que os cantos da boca dela se torciam para formar um sorriso.

- Sim, e eu posso ficar com o teu livro sobre Quidditch, aquela edição de coleccionador é fantástica! – disse Albus, sonhadoramente, enquanto Scorpius se aproximava dele e se sentava a seu lado. Scorpius suspirou e encostou a cabeça à árvore, sentindo o ar frio e as folhas que caiam em seu redor, amareladas pela estação.

- Al, se o James e o Fred te forem pedir ajuda para escolher a minha prenda diz-lhes para não escolherem nada do Zonko's ou nenhuma poção de amor ou algo que me possa trazer problemas, ok? Eu ouvi-os há bocado a combinarem arranjar algo _especial_ para mim e eu nem quero pensar o que especial pode significar na cabeça deles – Rose suspirou e fechou o livro, finalmente olhando para Scorpius, que desde que ela começara a falar a olhava fixamente.

- Só fazes anos daqui a três meses, não te preocupes com eles – sossegou-a Albus, esticando-se na relva e bocejando.

- O problema é mesmo esse, se eles já estão a falar disso, até tenho medo do que será! – Rose tremeu e sorriu em seguida.

- E tu Scorpius, a ver se me dás uma boa prenda! – disse ela, com um ar falsamente ameaçador e imediatamente a mente de Scorpius começou a criar um ambiente na Torre de Astronomia perfeito para aquela noite. Ele sentiu um sorriso malandro começar a insinuar-se na sua face, mas conseguiu conte-lo antes de Rose sonhar com o que ele estava a pensar.

- Ah e Scorpius, toma! – disse Rose, tirando algo da mala e estendendo-o na direcção de Malfoy. Este apanhou o objecto misterioso e viu tratar-se do seu casaco – Acabei por não te devolver depois da aula, mas obrigada, a sério! – os olhos de Rose brilhavam tão intensamente que Scorpius sentiu o fôlego preso na garganta, que raio se passava com ele? Deveria estar a ficar completamente louco! "Louco por ela", disse uma vozinha no fundo do seu cérebro.

Scorpius ouviu Rose levantar-se e desculpar-se com um livro que tinha de ir buscar à biblioteca para os deixar, levando consigo o aroma que quase o levava a trepar às paredes, baunilha e morangos.

- Sabes, se começares a snifar esse casaco levo-te à enfermaria! – comentou Albus, sem olhar para o amigo, que ficara petrificado.

Domingo amanheceu com um céu tempestuoso, quase como se o dia perfeito de Sábado não tivesse acontecido. Arrastando-se para a biblioteca para terminar os trabalhos de casa, Scorpius deparou-se com Rose, embrenhada num grosso livro sobre Animagus.

- Próximo projecto de transfiguração? – perguntou ele, sentando-se a seu lado na mesa.

- Não, apenas curiosidade – respondeu Rose, sem reparar no sarcasmo da pergunta. Scorpius ficou admirado por não receber nenhuma resposta irónica e por momentos ficou a olhá-la fixamente.

- Tenho alguma coisa na cara? – perguntou Rose, ao reparar em Scorpius, a fixá-la.

- Viste o Albus? – perguntou Scorpius, mudando de assunto.

- Sim, está a treinar Quidditch – respondeu, sucintamente, Rose, com um encolher de ombros. Ao mesmo tempo, um enorme trovão fez-se ouvir.

- Com este tempo? – perguntou Scorpius, olhando para a janela, com um ar de dúvida.

- Sabes como o James é, treinar quer faça sol, quer esteja a desabar o Inferno na Terra, mas eu não espero que um Slytherin perceba tais feitos corajosos – retorquiu Rose, virando a página do livro.

- Esta é a minha Rosie – murmurou Scorpius para consigo, enquanto tirava os livros da mala e começava a trabalhar.

- Ouve, nunca te cheguei a agradecer por me teres ajudado quando desmaiei, mas obrigada! – disse Rose, de chofre, apanhando Scorpius de surpresa.

- Não há problema, estou sempre pronto a ajudar uma dama indefesa! – Scorpius brindou-a com um sorriso que poucas pessoas tinham o prazer de ver: doce, inocente, sem aquela marca de arrogância de quem tem tudo o que quer ou então que faz tudo para o conseguir.


	3. Chapter 3 Trabalho em Grupo

Trabalho em Grupo

- Gryffindors e Slytherins, estejam com atenção, pois vou nomear os grupos para realizarem os trabalhos sobre transfiguração humana – a voz da Professora Thomas arrancou Albus da sua longa dormência, fazendo-o finalmente olhar para cima.

- Custava-te muito estares atento? – ralhou Rose, vendo os olhos sonolentos do primo.

- Isso, para ele, seria uma impossibilidade, certo companheiro? – Scorpius esticara-se pela parte de trás de Rose para dar uma pancada na cabeça de Albus e ao recuar sentiu mais uma vez o aroma que, ao contrário do que Albus lhe aconselhara, andava a cheirar todos os dias, pois nunca mais largara o casaco, mas que se ia, infelizmente, desvanecendo com o tempo.

- Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley! – os olhos da professora caíram sobre o par e imediatamente estes fizeram silêncio.

- Bolas, não me calhou nenhum de vocês! – resmungou Albus, enquanto saía da sala de aula.

- Sim, mas em contrapartida ficaste com a boazona da Trish! – comentou Scorpius, sem um pingo de inveja.

A face de Albus iluminou-se imediatamente, enquanto Rose olhou para Scorpius de uma forma acabrunhada.

- Se gostavas de ter outra parceira, porque não te queixas à professora? – retorquiu ela, encaminhando-se rapidamente para a biblioteca e deixando os dois rapazes com uma expressão estarrecida.

- A tua prima endoideceu! – comentou Scorpius, quando recomeçaram a andar.

- Achou que o comentário de achares a Trish boazona lhe tocou num ponto sensível – retorquiu Albus, bocejando longamente.

Scorpius não percebia bem porquê, mas tal facto deixava-o de muito bom humor e em paz com o mundo.

- Acho melhor ir atrás dela, antes de ela fazer o trabalho sozinha – desculpou-se Scorpius, enquanto ultrapassava Albus.

- Se eu fosse a ti deixava-a, assim tinhas menos trabalho, mas também era menos tempo que passavas com a tua fofinha, não é? – Albus ria às gargalhadas, enquanto se afastava a correr, antes de Scorpius ter tempo de o amaldiçoar.

Ao entrar na biblioteca, Scorpius viu imediatamente o cabelo ruivo de Rose, a algumas mesas de distância.

- Desculpa pelo meu comentário machista e totalmente despropositado – disse Scorpius, colocando-se atrás de Rose e colocando as suas mãos nos ombros dela, sabendo que se estava a colocar num enorme risco de ser amaldiçoado.

Sentiu os ombros de Rose subirem e descerem, quando ela suspirou e então, ela virou-se para ele, com toda a força dos seus olhos castanhos nos cinzentos dele.

- Não te preocupes com isso – o seu sorriso indicava que ele já estava perdoado – E agora senta o teu rabo naquela cadeira e vamos trabalhar! - Scorpius riu-se e obedeceu aos desejos de Rose.

Depois de muitas horas a trabalharem incansavelmente, com livros espalhados pela mesa e inúmeras folhas de pergaminho gastas, Scorpius bocejou abertamente pela primeira vez e Rose, olhando para o relógio, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Já é muito tarde, a biblioteca está quase a fechar – informou Rose, olhando para Scorpius que abanava a varinha num movimento estranho em direcção a uma folha de pergaminho vazia.

- Pelo menos já só nos falta a conclusão e se não tivermos a nota máxima, atiro-me da torre de Astronomia – disse ele, sem despegar os olhos do pergaminho em branco.

- Não seja tão melodra… oh! – Rose interrompeu-se a si mesma, ao ver a folha de pergaminho transformar-se numa rosa azul-noite – Uau, está linda!

- Uma flor para uma flor – disse Scorpius, pegando delicadamente na rosa e aproximando-se da companheira.

- Obrigada – murmurou Rose, ao ver a face de Scorpius aproximar-se da sua. Sentiu as mãos dele agarrarem as suas e colocarem-lhe a rosa entre os dedos.

- Para te lembrares de mim, quando eu não estiver por perto – sussurrou Scorpius, com os lábios a meros centímetros dos de Rose.

- A biblioteca fecha dentro de dois minutos, sugiram que arrumem tudo nos devidos lugares! – a voz de Madame Pince elevou-se e quebrou a bolha que se tinha criado entre Rose e Scorpius. Rose sentiu-se corar violentamente e agarrando nas suas coisas, correu para fora da biblioteca.

Scorpius suspirou e com um gesto da varinha fez todos os livros reorganizarem-se nas prateleiras. Olhou para a mesa e viu que o trabalho ainda lá estava, mas que a rosa não. Sorrindo para consigo, guardou os pergaminhos na mala e encaminhou-se para a sua sala comum, a assobiar alegremente.

Rose irrompeu tempestuosamente na sala comum e correu para o seu dormitório, sem parar para responder a Albus que lhe acenou ou a Fred que a tentara chamar para lhe mostrar a sua mais recente partida. Atirou-se para cima da cama e fixou o tecido carmesim que se encontrava sobre si, no entanto, em vez de conseguir ver o tecido, apenas via um par de olhos cinzentos-azulados, um cabelo loiro elegantemente despenteado, umas mangas de uma camisa dobradas que mostravam uns braços musculados e uns botões abertos que mostravam um peito que fez Rose tremer ao imaginar o que mais se poderia esconder sob aquela camisa branca.

- Não! Não podes pensar nisso, por amor de Merlin, ele é um Malfoy e um Slytherin! – pensava Rose, tentando convencer-se, mas sem qualquer resultado aparente.

Quando começara ela a reparar nas qualidades de Scorpius e não nos defeitos? O ano passado ficara chateada ao vê-lo curtir com aquela vaca dos Slytherin, e no ano antes desse começara a reparar como o cabelo dele era bonito e ainda antes…

- Oh meu Merlin! Estou apaixonada pelo Scorpius Malfoy! – a realização bateu-lhe tão forte que a deixou sem ar – Mas não pode ser, o meu pai deserdava-me, o meu avô nunca mais me falava, o meu irmão e os meus primos matá-lo-iam! Não, não, não, tenho de parar de pensar nele, amanhã acabamos o trabalho e pronto, acaba-se a confusão, sim porque isto é só uma confusão na minha cabeça… Será que a cabeça dele também está confusa? Ele quase me beijou! Ou será que sou apenas uma conquista como os milhares de miúdas que se andam a babar por ele, nos corredores? Mas ele parecia tão doce e inocente… Pára com isso, Rose Weasley!

De repente ouviu-se um barulho na janela por cima da sua cama e vendo o que era, o coração de Rose começou a bater mais forte. Um mocho real estava a bater com o bico no vidro, um mocho que Rose conhecia muito bem. Abrindo a janela e deixando King aterrar na sua cama, Rose apressou-se a tirar a nota que ele trazia, com as mãos a tremer.

Espero ansiosamente pela conclusão do que deixámos pendente, sonha comigo, Scorpius

A porta do dormitório abriu-se de repente e Rose só teve tempo de esconder o bilhete debaixo da almofada.

- Oh, que rosa linda, onde a arranjaste? – perguntou Audrey Swann, ao ver a rosa que estava em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama de Rose.

- Transfigurei-a de uma folha de pergaminho. Estava a fazer o trabalho de Transfiguração e encontrei esse feitiço e experimentei fazê-lo – inventou apressadamente Rose, esperando que o seu rubor não a deixasse ficar mal.

- Tens que me ensinar qual é! – disse excitadamente a rapariga, pegando na rosa e observando-a minuciosamente.

- Ah, eu… agora não me lembro bem qual era, mas amanhã procuro e digo-te, ok? – a voz de Rose ia subindo de timbre, conforme a mentira ia aumentando, mas ela não conseguia controlar-se a si mesma, sempre fora assim, desde pequena.

- Ok – anuiu Audrey, com uma expressão de dúvida e encaminhou-se para a sua cama.

Na manhã seguinte, ao chegar ao salão, os olhos de Rose encaminharam-se imediatamente para a mesa dos Slytherin, onde Scorpius já estava sentado. Respirando fundo, aproximou-se dele. Um dos colegas de Scorpius, August Xavier, deu-lhe uma forte cotovelada e apontou para Rose, que se sentiu a corar.

- Bom dia, Scorpius, só te queria perguntar se guardaste o trabalho de transfiguração? É que não o encontro nas minhas coisas – a voz de Rose saiu disparada, sem dar tempo a Scorpius de dizer algo antes dela.

- Sim, não te preocupes, Rose, eu tenho isso guardado. Hoje, à mesma hora, na biblioteca para terminar? – perguntou ele, tentando controlar o enorme sorriso que a presença de Rose lhe provocava.

- Claro – retorquiu Rose, numa voz formal e distante, afastando-se para a sua mesa.

- Oh, pensava que a miúda te ia convidar para sair, imagina a cara dos primos dela se ela o fizesse! Impagável! – a voz de August infiltrava-se lentamente nos ouvidos de Scorpius, pois toda a sua atenção estava focada em recordar cada pormenor do curto encontro.

- Que estavas a fazer com o Malfoy? – perguntou Hugo, assim que Rose se sentou a seu lado, na mesa dos Gryffindor.

- A falar sobre o trabalho de Transfiguração que nos pediram para fazer – respondeu Rose, puxando para si uma fatia de tarte de maçã e uma chávena de café.

Hugo olhou-a durante vários momentos, em busca de algo que provasse o contrário, mas como naquele dia o rubor de Rose estava do seu lado, ele acabou por deixar cair o assunto.

Ao sair do salão para a sua aula de Encantamentos, Rose olhou para Scorpius, que em seguida teria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e viu-o a observá-la fixamente, formando um enorme sorriso nos seus lábios.

- Podias ter perguntado pelo trabalho na aula, sabes? – disse Scorpius, quando ele, Rose e Albus se encaminhavam para a aula de Poções.

- Achei melhor ter logo a certeza de manhã, não queria passar o pequeno-almoço preocupada – retorquiu Rose, com um sorriso curto.

- Por amor ao Dumbledore, não comecem a flertar enquanto eu aqui estou, ok? É nojento! – queixou-se Albus, mas o sorriso que tinha na cara contrariava o que acabara de dizer.

- Claro, claro… - anuiu Rose, distraidamente.

Scorpius sorriu-lhe apenas e continuou o seu caminho para a aula de poções, com um andar muito mais animado.

Quando Rose voltou à biblioteca, depois da aula de Cuidado com as Criaturas Mágicas, esperava encontrar Scorpius já à sua espera, no entanto, este não estava em nenhuma das mesas ou das secções. Alguns minutos depois, quando Rose começava a pensar que Scorpius provavelmente se tinha esquecido, um pequeno avião de papel aterrou na mesa em que esta estava. Rose apressou-se a desdobrar o pergaminho e deparou-se com a letra de Scorpius:

Vem ter ao lago e traz as coisas de Transfiguração, hoje não me apetece estar no interior!

Rose sentiu o seu interior vibrar de excitação e correu a agarrar as suas coisas e a apressar-se para o exterior. Ainda era cedo, por isso os campos estavam suficientemente iluminados pelo sol para que, durante algumas horas, não houvesse problemas de visibilidade.

Ao chegar ao lago, apercebeu-se que apenas uma pessoa lá se encontrava. Sentado numa rocha e com o olhar perdido nas montanhas ao longe, Scorpius nunca lhe parecera tão misterioso nem tão bonito.

- Ainda bem que recebeste o meu recado, pensei que te tivesses perdido nos campos e teria que ir em teu auxílio novamente – Scorpius sorria mais do que alguma vez Rose vira, um sorriso diferente das gargalhadas que partilhava com Albus depois de uma partida ou diferente dos sorrisos que lançava às suas fãs.

- Bem, nós tínhamos combinado na biblioteca, a culpa é tua, se me atrasei – retorquiu Rose, sentando-se na relva fresca, num ponto muito mais baixo do que o rochedo de Scorpius.

Este levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Rose, enquanto tirava da sua mochila o trabalho de Transfiguração.

- Muito bem, podíamos começar imediatamente a conclusão, eu tenho algumas linhas preparadas sobre isso e depois podemos rever para termos a certeza de estar tudo correcto, pode ser? – sugeriu Rose, puxando o trabalho para si e equilibrando a pena para começar a escrever.

Scorpius anuía com a cabeça, enquanto Rose debatia o que deveriam escrever, pensando em tudo menos no trabalho: reparava na forma como a boca de Rose se torcia para o lado direito ao acabar uma frase, ou como mexia repetidamente no cabelo ou como começara a corar ao acabar o trabalho e reparar no olhar fixo de Scorpius, com um brilho nos olhos que nunca lhe vira, nem mesmo na tarde anterior, durante o quase beijo.

- Sabes que és linda, Ruiva? – murmurou Scorpius, depois de Rose ter anunciado que haviam acabado o trabalho.

Rose limitou-se a corar, a enrolar o pergaminho e a guardar a pena dentro da bolsa.

- Sabes que há muito tempo te acho linda? – murmurou Scorpius, aproximando a face da dela, sentindo o calor irradiado pelas faces coradas da rapariga.

- Scorpius… - murmurou Rose, mas antes de conseguir dizer algo mais, algo na forma como ela dissera o seu nome, fez Scorpius avançar e colar os seus lábios aos de Rose.

Todo o receio que ambos haviam sentido, as dúvidas sobre os seus sentimentos, a reacção dos amigos e família, tudo isso foi esquecido quando os seus lábios se tocaram. As mãos de Rose encaminharam-se imediatamente para o cabelo de Scorpius e as mãos deste agarraram a cintura dela. Quando se afastaram para respirar, Scorpius aproximou os seus lábios dos ouvidos de Rose e sussurrou:

- Amo-te!

O seu pescoço ficou em pele de galinha, ao sentir a boca de Scorpius tão perto, mas também pelas palavras, que vibravam de sinceridade, como se cada letra gritasse a palavra que ele dissera.

Os braços de Rose apertaram o pescoço de Scorpius e este puxou-a para o chão, onde ambos ficaram durante um tempo infindável, apenas a olharem um para o outro, sem repararem que aos poucos o sol ia percorrendo o seu caminho e se escondia por detrás das montanhas, lançando um tom alaranjado sobre o mundo.

- Amas-me, Rose Dora Weasley? – murmurou Scorpius, quando a voltou a beijar, de forma mais doce e mais demorada.

- Sim, mais do que alguma vez imaginei… - Rose sentiu-se uma miúda idiota por dizer algo do género e corou violentamente.

- Não te sintas envergonhada, miúda tola – censurou Scorpius – Que eu não tenho vergonha nenhuma em dizer que te amo muito, infinitamente muito!

- Pareço uma miúda daquelas que dizem amo-te a cada curte que têm, que não têm maturidade suficiente para se aperceberem dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, que só pensam em rapazes e maquilhagem… - barafustou Rose, sentindo que precisava de se explicar a Scorpius. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela era como as suas outras conquistas sem cérebro.

- Rose, eu conheço-te! Sei quem és e sei que se estás a dizer isso é porque te sentes realmente assim, não és de certeza como as outras. Elas não passam de miúdas mimadas que só querem um rapaz para mostrar que têm um namorado, tu és uma mulher madura, responsável, que sempre lutou por aquilo em que acredita e que por isso mesmo ainda me leva a amar-te mais! És diferente delas – apontou para o castelo – e é por isso que és a primeira rapariga a quem digo amo-te!

Rose sorriu, como se lhe tivessem tirado um peso de cima e ao ouvir as palavras de Scorpius concluiu que apesar de puder parecer errado o que estava a fazer, era o mais certo que há muito tempo ela deveria ter feito.

- Mas há um problema… - começou Rose, enquanto aproximava os lábios do pescoço de Scorpius e o começava a beijar, sentindo-se orgulhosa ao ver que a voz deste tremia ao perguntar:

- Sim e o que é?

- Não podemos dizer a ninguém que estamos juntos… - os seus lábios haviam chegado finalmente aos de Scorpius e este estava muito mais preocupado em explorar a suavidade da boca de Rose para responder imediatamente.

Rolando sobre si mesmo, de modo a que Rose ficasse com as costas sobre a relva e deitada sob si, Scorpius afastou a boca da dela e murmurou:

- Não queremos que os teus primos me matem antes de termos feito tudo o que queremos…

Rose sentiu-se corar, não só pelas palavras de Scorpius, mas pela posição em que estava.

- Não, não queremos mesmo – foi a única resposta que lhe veio à cabeça, antes da boca de Scorpius encontrar a sua novamente.

- Caraças, tenho que ir para dentro! – exclamou Rose ao ver a escuridão que imperava em seu redor. Levantou-se apressadamente, limpando a relva do manto e tentando compor o cabelo.

- Não te preocupes, amor, estás perfeita – murmurou Scorpius, que ainda se encontrava sentado na relva.

- Se perfeita, quer dizer como tu estás, então estamos muito mal – admoestou Rose: o cabelo de Scorpius estava despenteado e coberto de relva, o seu uniforme amarrotado e húmido do orvalho que começava a cair, a gravata totalmente desarranjada e com pontos de terra aqui e ali.

Scorpius levantou-se e aproximou-se de Rose, estendeu as mãos em direcção ao seu cabelo e tirou algumas folhas dos seus caracóis, em seguida tentou penteá-los, mas ao ver que não havia nada a fazer, desamarrou uma fita de seda preta que prendia a sua bolsa e usou-a para amarrar o cabelo de Rose. Continuou a sua inspecção, tirando a terra que se encontrava nas costas do seu manto e mais abaixo, o que levou Rose a corar violentamente e a respirar mais ofegantemente. Em seguida, foi a vez dela de tornar o Slytherin mais apresentável, arranjou-lhe a gravata, tirou os pedaços de relva que marcavam os seus fios de cabelo loiro e penteou-os, demorando muito mais tempo do que o necessário, prolongando a sensação de proximidade.

- Pronto, estamos apresentáveis… - murmurou Rose, roubando um beijo a Scorpius e correndo para o castelo, enquanto se ria às gargalhadas.

- Aquela miúda vai dar cabo de mim – murmurou Scorpius, encaminhando-se para o castelo, num passo muito mais vagaroso, para dar a impressão de que não estavam juntos quando entrassem no salão para jantar.


	4. Chapter 4 Segredo

Segredo

- Uau, Rose, adoro o que fizeste ao cabelo! – ao sentar-se na mesa de Gryffindor, Lily juntou-se imediatamente à prima.

- O que tem o meu cabelo? – perguntou imediatamente Rose, colocando a mão sobre os caracóis.

- Estão mais soltos, mas com essa fita preta a prender parte deles fica tão giro. Onde a arranjaste? – perguntou Lily, enquanto se servia de rolo de carne.

- Estava no fundo da minha mala, eu já nem me lembrava que ela existia… - retorquiu Rose, enchendo a boca de comida para evitar continuar a conversa com Lily.

- Já acabaste o trabalho de Transfiguração? – perguntou Albus, que se encontrava sentado à sua frente.

- Sim, acabamos hoje a conclusão e tu? – perguntou Rose, sorrindo ao lembrar ao que aquela conclusão levara.

- Estás a sorrir porquê? – perguntou James, que observava a prima de sobrolho franzido.

- A colega do Albus é a Trish Newton – respondeu Rose, esperando que a fama de preguiçosa e de muito pouco inteligente de Trish a salvasse da situação.

- Ah! – exclamou James – Azar, maninho!

- Sim, mas eu posso passar muito tempo perto daquela deusa grega – suspirou Albus, sonhadoramente, arrancando o sorriso escarninho da cara de James – Quem é o azarado agora, hein, maninho?

- Desta vez ganhaste, miúdo, realmente tens razão, aquela miúda é um…

- Ei! Comentários machistas não são parte da ementa! – Lily olhava de forma ameaçadora para o irmão, que vira aquele olhar demasiadas vezes na cara da mãe antes de sofrer um castigo de que se arrependesse verdadeiramente.

De repente, ouviu-se um enorme barulho vindo da mesa dos Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy tentara agarrar na sua bolsa, mas esta não estava fechada e todos os seus livros haviam caído no salão com grande comoção.

- Que idiota, aquele Malfoy! – comentou Fred, sendo imediatamente aplaudido por Hugo e James.

- EI! Ele é o meu melhor amigo! – defendeu-o Albus, agressivamente e Rose teve vontade de dar um murro na cara de Fred, James e Hugo por tratarem Scorpius daquela forma.

- Não o deviam tratar mal só por ser um Malfoy, todos sabemos que ele não é como o pai e até mesmo o Draco Malfoy mudou, mesmo o tio Harry diz isso – rematou Rose, num tom que não levou a mais discussões. No entanto, ela reparou na forma como Albus olhava para a sua fita e depois para Scorpius, que se apressava a guardar os livros dentro da mala, e não gostou nada do sorrisinho que se instalara na cara do primo.

- Então, onde arranjaste essa fita? – perguntou Albus, de chofre, quando ambos estavam sozinhos em frente à lareira de Gryffindor. Os restantes Weasleys e Potters já tinham ido para os respectivos dormitórios e a sala comum estava vazia.

- Estava no fundo da minha mala, encontrei-a por acaso e na verdade andava mesmo a precisar de algo para prender o cabelo – respondeu Rose, sem levantar os olhos do livro que estava a ler.

- É que essa fita é mesmo igual à que estava na mala do Scorpius, aquela que estranhamente tinha desaparecido da mala dele ao jantar… - sugeriu Albus, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Que idiotice! – foi a única resposta que Rose fora capaz de dar.

Albus levantou-se para se ir deitar, mas antes de o fazer, acrescentou:

- Sabes que tanto tu como o Scorpius tinham as malas cobertas de relva? Era só para avisar que não sou nenhum idiota!

- Pois imitas muito bem! – retorquiu Rose, irritadamente. A única resposta de Albus foi uma gargalhada, que a enfureceu ainda mais.

Ao levantar-se para seguir o exemplo do primo, Rose deparou com King numa das janelas da sala. Correu para lhe abrir a janela e tirar o envelope que estava amarrado à sua pata.

Espero que o King tenha feito o que lhe disse e tenha esperado até estares sozinha. Sei como adoras ser a última a deitares-te! Senão, bom, arranja uma desculpa rapidamente!

Só te queria dizer que adorei a tarde e que me ficas a dever uma fita, a minha pobre mala não aguenta muito mais sem um fecho devido…

Dorme bem e sonha comigo,

Amo-te, S.

Junto ao pergaminho vinha uma pequena rosa de papel, que Rose guardou imediatamente dentro do bolso, pelo menos aquilo podia andar com ela e mesmo que alguém visse não adivinharia do que se tratava.

Ao regressar ao dormitório, os seus olhos caíram sobre a rosa transfigurada que já não era azul, mas sim de um vermelho vivo. Suspirando e sorrindo, Rose caiu na cama, pronta a sonhar com o seu Slytherin preferido.

Ao entrar no salão, na manhã seguinte, os olhos de Rose caíram imediatamente sobre Scorpius, que por momentos a olhou tão intensamente, que ela não ficaria espantada se ele a beijasse ali mesmo, mas esse momento passou e ambos desolharam, sem que ninguém reparasse naquela troca intensa.

- Próximo fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade! – berraram James e Fred ao chegarem à mesa, pouco depois de Rose.

- Porque é que ficam sempre assim? Já lá foram milhares de vezes! – retorquiu Hugo, que estava de muito mau humor sobre o fim-de-semana, como não apresentara o trabalho de Poções a horas ficara de castigo sem poder ir à vila.

- Vá lá Huguinho, não temos culpa de teres sido um idiota e te esqueceres de fazer o trabalho de Poções! – disse Fred, despenteando o cabelo castanho arruivado de Hugo.

- Vocês nunca fazem os trabalhos, mas safam-se sempre! – queixou-se Hugo, olhando para os primos.

- Sim, mas nós somos brilhantes e além disso arranjamos melhores desculpas do que: "Professor, a minha coruja roubou-me o trabalho, a malandra!" – e aí Fred e James desataram a rir às gargalhadas, acompanhados por todos os que haviam ouvido a conversa.

- Sim, Hugo, devias ter dito que um Hipógrifo entrara no teu dormitório e o comera, seria tão credível quanto a tua história – apesar de adorar o irmão, Rose não era capaz de evitar picá-lo de vez em quando. As gargalhadas redobraram e Hugo corou bastante, o que levou ainda a mais risos.

De repente, um enorme estrondo fez-se ouvir na parte superior do castelo e quando James e Fred tentaram escapulir-se por entre os alunos, depararam-se com uma McGonagall bastante zangada.

- Acho que um fim-de-semana sem Hogsmeade vos vai fazer muito bem! – ameaçou a directora, o que levou os restantes Weasleys e Potters a trocarem um olhar e a desatarem a rir à gargalhada.

Ao entrarem na sala de Transfiguração, Scorpius deu uma cotovelada a Albus e disse:

- Primeiro fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade, hein! Há que aproveitar a pausa desta seca!

- Acho que não vou, meu – Albus estava algo acabrunhado – A parva da Trish só tem o sábado livre de todas as suas importantes tarefas sociais e eu preciso mesmo da nota deste trabalho! Se tiro negativa a professora dá cabo de mim e a minha mãe mata-me!

Scorpius então trocou um olhar cúmplice com Rose e ela sentiu um plano a delinear-se na cabeça dele, como se também ela, durante todo aquele tempo o estivesse a imaginar: sem Albus, sem James, sem Fred e sem Hugo em Hogsmeade seria muito mais fácil para um certo casal se escapulir para um lugar sossegado e namorar em paz…

- Algum dos pares já tem o trabalho para me entregar? – perguntou a professora, olhando os alunos com seriedade.

- Nós temos – informou Scorpius, apontando para si e para Rose.

- Muito bem, estou a ver que esta parceria deu bons resultados – disse a professora, com uma expressão de alívio, como se esperasse que um acabasse por matar o outro.

- Sim, somos muito produtivos juntos – concordou Scorpius, fazendo Rose corar, com o duplo sentido das suas palavras, que só ela, felizmente entendera, ou pelo menos assim esperava, pois Albus ainda tinha a mente cheia com o desapontamento de não ir passear.

Depois de Transfiguração, Scorpius e Rose encaminharam-se para a única aula que não tinham com Albus: Estudo das Runas Antigas.

- E então, tivestes saudades minhas durante a noite? – perguntou Scorpius, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Rose para a aula.

- Claro que sim e já agora, adorei a rosa de papel e que a outra tivesse mudado para vermelho… já agora, como fizeste isso? – perguntou Rose, claramente interessada numa magia que desconhecia.

- A rosa muda de cor de acordo contigo, vermelho significa um enorme desejo carnal – murmurou Scorpius ao ouvido de Rose, fazendo-a tremer.

- Estás a gozar? – perguntou duvidosamente Rose, corando em toda a extensão da cara e pescoço.

- Por acaso até estava, mas já vi que o meu palpite foi bastante acertado… - sussurrou Scorpius, numa voz sedutora.

Rose afastou-se dele, marchando em direcção às escadas, no entanto, correndo atrás dela, Scorpius apanhou-a antes de se cruzarem com alguém. Aquela parte do castelo não era muito frequentada e só por isso já Scorpius se encontrava agradecido.

- Desculpa se te fiz sentir mal – implorou ele, colocando-se de joelhos em frente de Rose.

- Não sejas idiota e levanta-te do chão antes que alguém apareça! – ralhou ela, agarrando-lhe a mão e puxando-o para cima. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Scorpius levantou-se rapidamente e rodeou a cintura de Rose com os braços.

- Desculpa, amor – murmurou ele, traçando a face de Rose com leves beijos, até encontrar a boca dela e o beijo se tornar apaixonado. Entrelaçando as mãos no cabelo de Scorpius, Rose puxou-o contra si e ambos se esqueceram totalmente do sítio onde estavam. De repente, por cima de si fez-se soar o som da campainha e ambos saltaram de surpresa. Afastando-se, olharam em redor e viram que ao longe os corredores se iam enchendo com pessoas a caminho das aulas.

- Anda, senão chegamos atrasados – disse Rose, puxando Scorpius pela mão.

Durante o resto da semana, Rose e Scorpius tentaram comportar-se da mesma forma, picando-se como outrora e sem trocar olhares nos quais Albus pudesse reparar. Ambos sabiam que o amigo era de confiança, mas as graças que ele faria poderiam colocar em risco o segredo de ambos. No entanto, à noite, o assunto era outro, Scorpius mandava longas declarações de amor e pequenos presentes, como pétalas de rosa ou saquinhos com flores aromáticas, que deixavam Rose cada vez mais perdida de amores. O lago tinha-se tornado o seu ponto de encontro e Scorpius avisara Rose que no sábado lhe mostraria um local perfeito para eles estarem, perto do mesmo local em que se haviam beijado pela primeira vez.


	5. Chapter 5 Primeiro Encontro

Primeiro encontro

Sábado amanheceu com nuvens a cobrirem o céu e quando os alunos acabaram o pequeno-almoço, os campos em redor começavam a cobrir-se de branco. Acenando a Albus, que a olhava macambúzio, Rose saiu do castelo e dirigiu-se à estrada que levava a Hogsmeade. Não vira Scorpius durante o pequeno-almoço, por isso suponha que provavelmente se encontraria com ele na vila, o que até era positivo, assim poderia escolher uma prenda sem que ele soubesse de que se tratava.

Rose tinha uma vaga ideia daquilo que pretendia oferecer a Scorpius, algo que ele pudesse usar e que o marcasse como dela, mas sem que mais ninguém se apercebesse disso. E então, ao passar por uma montra com diversos diários encantados, a ideia que tinha vindo a criar floresceu e ela sorriu de orgulho: aquele presente seria o melhor que lhe poderia oferecer e King ficar-lhe-ia muito agradecido, também.

Depois das suas compras feitas, Rose decidiu ir até ao Três Vassouras, no entanto, quando se encontrava a meio do caminho, uma mão forte tapou-lhe a boca e ela sentiu-se ser puxada para um beco que existia entre duas lojas. Tentou pontapear o seu atacante e ainda conseguiu, mas ao ouvir o seu queixume parou imediatamente: reconhecera aquela voz.

- AU, Weasley! – Scorpius estava agarrado à perna e encostara-se à parede da loja para puxar as calças para cima e ver a extensão dos ferimentos – Estavas a tentar lesionar o melhor jogador de Quidditch dos Slytherin?

- AhAh! – fez Rose, mas sem humor. No sítio onde atingira Scorpius estava a formar-se uma nódoa negra – Desculpa, Scorp…

- Não te preocupes, isto não é nada… - tranquilizou-a ele, enquanto lhe fazia sinal para se aproximar.

- Pelos teus gritos parecia que te tinham arrancado a perna! Para um seeker tão poderoso és muito mariquinhas – gozou Rose, caminhando na sua direcção.

- Já vamos ver quem é que mariquinhas – retorquiu Scorpius agarrando Rose e puxando-a contra si para a beijar. Scorpius já tinha beijado muitas outras raparigas, não era por acaso que a sua fama de galã era conhecida em toda Hogwarts, mas beijar Rose provocava nele sensações que nenhuma outra rapariga provocara, era como se nunca tivesse beijado ninguém antes, tal avassaladores eram os sentimentos que ela lhe despertava. Podiam ter estado horas a beijarem-se, o tempo não lhes interessava muito, quando estavam assim: nos braços um do outro.

- Vai começar a nevar em força – comentou Rose, quando reparou que os seus ombros e o cabelo estavam cobertos de flocos brancos.

- Ficas linda na neve – murmurou Scorpius, começando a afastar-se, mas sem largar a mão de Rose – Anda, quero mostrar-te um sítio…

- O tal esconderijo secreto? – perguntou Rose, com um sorriso conspiratório.

Scorpius limitou-se a anuir e a puxá-la na direcção da estrada, a qual já não se diferenciava dos passeios. Correram de regresso à escola, rindo como duas crianças e mandando bolas de neve um ao outro. Ainda era cedo para os outros alunos voltarem para o castelo, por isso sentiam-se em paz para demonstrarem os seus sentimentos, sem receio de ouvidos bisbilhoteiros.

Ao chegarem ao lago, Scorpius tirou uma fita preta do bolso e apresentou-a a Rose.

- Para que é isso? – perguntou ela, olhando-o duvidosamente.

- Para te tapar os olhos, quero que seja uma surpresa – Scorpius colocou a venda sobre os olhos de Rose e ela sentiu o seu corpo tremer ao sentir Scorpius tão perto de si.

- Não tenhas medo – Scorpius tomara os tremores por medo e agarrando a mão de Rose guiou-a através da relva até um enorme rochedo que ficava sob as árvores da floresta proibida.

- Cuidado, agora baixa a cabeça – o rochedo escondia uma entrada por entre a erva, uma entrada que ficava abaixo da superfície e que por isso dificultava a entrada – Agora, espera um pouco – Scorpius agarrou a cintura de Rose e esta soltou um gemido de surpresa – Calma! – Scorpius transportou-a até ao chão e largou-a.

- Pronto, podes tirar a venda – anunciou Scorpius, com um enorme sorriso.

Rose tirou a fita dos olhos e ao olhar em redor ficou totalmente abismada.

- Finalmente fiz a Rose Weasley ficar sem palavras – comentou Scorpius, com um sorriso – E sem o auxílio dos meus lábios…

A gruta em que estavam estava iluminada por misteriosas luzes que levitavam junto ao tecto, pequenas flores amarelas e vermelhas cresciam entre as rochas, as rochas possuíam motivos florais como se alguém tivesse passado horas a pintar com o mesmo cinzento das rochas aquelas leves imagens e ao centro da gruta estava um enorme cesto de piquenique, coberto com fruta, chocolate, cerveja de manteiga, sumo de cereja, o preferido de Rose e muitas outras delícias.

- És louco! – murmurou Rose, encantada.

- Por ti – concluiu Scorpius, agarrando-lhe a mãe e beijando-a.

Rose e Scorpius passaram a tarde a aproveitar a comida que ele roubara da cozinha, conversando sobre eles mesmos, como nunca haviam feito.

- Enquanto filho mais velho de um Malfoy, quando era mais pequeno julgava que tinha de ser melhor que os outros em tudo… A minha irmã vê-me como um herói, quando eu vim para cá ela achava que eu seria o rei do castelo… - Scorpius suspirou, massajando as têmporas. Rose olhava-o fixamente, à espera que ele continuasse.

- Foi estúpido, ao início, quando toda a gente me via apenas como o filho de um Devorador da Morte e um neto de um Devorador da Morte e possivelmente um futuro Devorador da Morte, ainda que o Voldemort tivesse morrido mesmo… - recomeçou Scorpius, num tom baixo, um tom triste que adquiria sempre que falava dos seus primeiros tempos em Hogwarts – Acho que me tornei tão bom em Quidditch a safar-me das bludgers por causa das fugas que tinha que fazer das maldições que me mandavam, isto claro, até ter aprendido a defender-me convenientemente…

- Mesmo na tua equipa tratavam-te assim? – Rose detestava ver Scorpius tão em baixo, era como se o seu interior também sofresse com ele, como se ela própria se visse a ter que se esconder pelos erros dos pais.

- Sim, apesar de serem um bocado mais suaves, mas os outros… acho que só depois de me tornar amigo do Al é que eles pararam com isso, afinal um amigo do filho do Harry Potter não poderia ser assim tão mau, se bem que a coisa pudesse ter dado para o torto… ainda podiam pensar que eu o enfeitiçara ou coisa parecida…

- Mas o teu pai mudou muito… ele nunca te criou com aqueles preconceitos, pois não? Por exemplo, tu nunca me chamaste… - Scorpius impediu Rose de proferir a maior ofensa que lhe poderia dirigir, colocando-lhe um dedo em frente à boca.

- Nunca digas isso à minha frente! Não te rebaixes ao que os outros dizem sobre ti! És a mais brilhante e fantástica feiticeira que alguma vez conheci – murmurou Scorpius, beijando-lhe a face.

- Acho que ainda não conheceste a minha mãe, ela é muito melhor do que eu e já agora não deveria ser eu a dar o apoio moral? Quando é que trocámos de papéis? – Rose tentava elevar a moral de Scorpius, conseguindo que pelo menos ele sorrisse, um sorriso que demorou a chegar aos olhos, mas que acabou por os alcançar.

- Sabes, nunca tinha falado disto a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Al ou ao meu pai… - confessou Scorpius, suspirando – Acho que me estou a tornar muito mole…

- Desde que seja só comigo não me importo, não quero ouvir dizer que te andas a confessar a outras miúdas, estás a ouvir? – subitamente o tom de Rose tornou-se ameaçador.

- Ainda te sentes insegura em relação a mim? – concluiu Scorpius da mudança repentina de humor de Rose.

- Insegura em relação a ti não, mas insegura em relação às outras sim! Há montes de miúdas atrás de ti, a babarem o chão por onde passas – e a sua voz adquiriu um trinado muito agudo – "Ai o Scorpius Malfoy é tão tão tão lindo!", "Daria tudo para namorar o Scorpius", "Aquele cabelo e aquele corpo musculado, meu Merlin!" – retomando a sua voz normal, Rose concluiu – Percebes porque tenho medo que elas te ataquem? São totalmente loucas!

- Com que então as miúdas gostam do meu corpo? Não sabia que era o tema mais quente na casa de banho feminina – zombou Scorpius, com um sorriso vaidoso.

Rose deu-lhe um murro no braço que o fez encolher-se, mas o seu sorriso alargou-se ainda mais, até ele se rir às gargalhadas.

- Devias… ter visto… a tua cara – rindo a bandeiras despregadas, Scorpius rebolava no chão pedregoso, rindo ainda mais ao ver a cara ofendida que Rose lhe dirigia.

- Slytherin vaidoso, egocêntrico e idiota! – acusou Rose, cruzando os braços e virando-se de costas para ele.

- Vá lá, ruivinha, não fiques assim – implorou Scorpius, abraçando-a por trás – Mas a tua cara foi impagável, devias ter visto quão afrontada ficaste e tu sabes bem como eu adoro ver-te zangada! Porque achas que te chamo estas alcunhas ridículas?

- Para me irritares até à morte – retorquiu Rose, olhando para o lado, para ver a face de Scorpius que estava sobre o seu ombro.

- Não, para ver esse teu ar sexy quando ficas toda chateada comigo – explicou Scorpius, sem um pingo de vergonha. Rose corou violentamente, mas avançando a cara até à de Scorpius, beijou-o.

Ao afastar a cara da de Scorpius, Rose olhou para o relógio e deu um salto, era muito mais tarde do que imaginara.

- Scorpius, passámos o dia inteiro dentro desta gruta! – exclamou Rose, enquanto se levantava apressadamente.

- Podíamos continuar aqui… Que me dizes? – sugeriu Scorpius, sedutoramente, olhando Rose fixamente. Esta sentiu-se ficar sem fôlego, mas parte da sua mente racional disse-lhe imediatamente que não.

- Adorava, mas não podemos… - desculpou-se Rose, pegando na mala. Scorpius levantou-se também e com um gesto da varinha fez a comida que estava no cesto desaparecer.

- Não queremos chamar roedores ocasionais, pois não? – explicou Scorpius, ao ver que Rose o olhava curiosamente.

- Suponho então, que este não foi o nosso último piquenique? – perguntou ela, sorrindo sonhadoramente.

- Claro que não, miúda tola – respondeu Scorpius, agarrando-lhe a mão e ajudando-a a sair da gruta.

Caminharam de mão dada até à entrada do castelo, pois os campos encontravam-se mergulhados em escuridão e não havia ninguém a tais horas fora do castelo: encontravam-se, provavelmente, todos a jantar.

Rose e Scorpius estavam tão cheios de toda a comida que haviam ingerido durante o dia, que se despediram na grande escadaria, com um beijo ao de leve e ambos se dirigiram às suas salas comuns.

" - Nada mau para um primeiro encontro!" – pensavam ambos, enquanto relembravam a tarde passada juntos.


	6. Chapter 6 Formas de Comunicação

Formas de Comunicação

- Temos que arranjar uma melhor forma de nos comunicarmos – dizia Rose, enquanto corria da sua última aula para o lago – o King vai ficar farto de andar sempre de roda da Torre dos Gryffindor e alguém pode reparar no teu mocho…

- Eu sei, mas ainda não pensei em nada melhor… - sussurrava Scorpius, enquanto ambos se escondiam de um grupo de primeiros anos que ria e se encaminhava para o castelo.

- Parece que saímos de um filme de espiões – retorquiu Rose, rindo baixinho.

- O que é um filme? – perguntou Scorpius, enquanto a puxava na direcção da gruta.

- Uma coisa de muggles, onde podemos ver algo que foi gravado durante um certo tempo – Rose não tinha a certeza se seria a forma acertada de explicar, mas esperava ter sido clara.

- Oh claro – respondeu Scorpius, com uma expressão impassível.

- Não percebeste nada, pois não? – perguntou ela.

- Nope – negou Scorpius e ambos começaram a rir à gargalhada.

A gruta estava escura ao entrarem, o que fez Rose escorregar, mas como grande cavalheiro que era, Scorpius agarrou-a pela cintura e virando-a na sua direcção beijou-a. Rose sentiu as mãos deles agarrarem a sua camisa e puxarem-na, mas ela sorriu para ele e afastou-se. A face de Scorpius demonstrava desilusão, mas ao ver o sorriso doce de Rose apercebeu-se de que não estava preparado para um próximo passo na relação, não com esta miúda que merecia tudo o que ele lhe podia oferecer.

Rose fez alguns movimentos com a varinha e sem proferir uma palavra inúmeras luzes começaram a aparecer no tecto de rocha.

- Muito bem, menina aplicada nos feitiços não-verbais – comentou Scorpius.

- Alguém tem de o ser, Malfoy – retorquiu Rose, sentando-se e tirando o livro de Poções para fazer o trabalho de casa.

- Sabes, adoro quando me chamas Malfoy – comentou ele, sentando-se a seu lado e colocando-lhe o braço em volta da cintura. Rose deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e murmurou:

- Hum, então terei de passar a chamar-te Malfoy... Quando estivermos a brigar, cada vez que te chamar Malfoy será como um beijo, é a nossa próxima forma de comunicação…

Scorpius sorriu de forma doce, algo que Rose só via quando estava sozinha com ele e naqueles momentos pensava como nunca antes reparara como ele era fantástico.

- Ora bem, vamos lá fazer o trabalho de Poções – anunciou Scorpius, friccionando as mãos, uma contra a outra para as aquecer.

- És um idiota, Malfoy! Não devias ter juntado aquela raiz de beladona antes da cauda de tritão! Por tua causa vamos ter de trabalhar fora da aula – Rose guinchava com Scorpius ao longo do caminho até ao salão, ele ia de cabeça baixa, fingindo-se chateado, mas a verdade é que ambos não podiam estar mais satisfeitos por puderem estar sozinhos, sem que ninguém desconfiasse. Rose gritava para evitar o sorriso que lhe teimava em entrar na cara, na verdade, a ideia fora dela e Scorpius, tal como um bom rapaz oferecera-se para ser o causador da destruição da poção.

Ao passarem as portas do salão, Albus despediu-se a medo do amigo, tinha receio que a prima o amaldiçoasse só por falar a Scorpius e julgou que tinha vindo a interpretar erradamente aquilo que lhe dizia que Rose e Scorpius podiam estar apaixonados. Depois de um tal espectáculo de raiva, Al tinha a certeza que eles não poderiam estar juntos.

- Uau, priminha! Não deixes toda essa raiva aí dentro! Partilha-a com todo o salão! – aplaudiu James quando Rose se sentou a seu lado.

- Vai dar comer a um dragão morto – retorquiu Rose, ela detestava brigar com Scorpius em frente a toda a gente e os comentários de James nunca ajudavam – Aquele idiota deu-me cabo da poção.

- Posso castigá-lo, sabes? – sugeriu James, começando a tirar a varinha do manto.

- Não! – exclamou imeditamente Rose, atraindo olhares suspeitos de toda a família – Não te vais meter em sarilhos, além disso, eu consigo resolver os meus assuntos sozinha! Detesto que se metam entre mim e as minhs lutas! – e com um tom de voz definitivo, Rose fez com que todos os seus familiares esquecessem o incidente.

- Ei, Rosie, sabes que dia é amanhã? – perguntou Scorpius, enquanto ambos faziam a patrulha dos prefeitos. Albus ficara com a prefeita de Ravenclaw, na esperança de a convidar para sair.

- Hum… quinta-feira? – sugeriu duvidosamente Rose.

- Claro, mas sabes o que é que accontece amanhã? – insistiu Scorpius, temendo que ela se tivesse esquecido do seu aniversário.

- OH! – exclamou Rose, surpreendida e Scorpius sorriu – O trabalho de Defesa! Desculpa, amor, mas vou ter de voltar já para a sala comum, esqueci-me totalmente de fazer a conclusão! – e qual morcego saido do Inferno, desatou a correr em direcção à torre dos Gryffindor. Scorpius ficou especado, a olhar na direcção que ela tomara, como se não conseguisse acreditar em tudo o que se passara.

No dia seguinte, Scorpius encontrou-se com Albus no Hall, recebendo um enorme abraço do amigo, que lhe deu os parabéns entusiasticamente. Ao entrar no salão, procurou Rose imediatamente na sua mesa de equipa, mas ela não se encontrava lá. Durante todo o dia, em que não tinham nenhuma aula em comum, Scorpius procurou Rose pela multidão, mas ela teimava eu não aparecer. Ele começou a ficar preocupado, estaria ela doente? No entanto, ao jantar, viu-a na sua mesa, conversando animadamente com Lily Potter e sentiu uma forte decepção crescer dentro do seu peito. Sentou-se ao lado de Charles Zabini e de August Xavier, sem saborear o jantar, apesar de ser o seu prato favorito. Quando achou que já podia ir para a sala comum, sem lhe fazerem perguntas perniciosas, levantou-se da mesa e caminhou de forma deprimente em direcção às masmorras.

Um alegre fogo crepitava na lareira, quando Scorpius se sentou num dos cadeirões, puxando a sua mala na sua direcção. Ao colocar a mão no seu interior sentiu algo estranho lá dentro, algo enrolado em tecido… Retirando rapidamente o pacote misterioso e desenrolando-o, Scorpius deparou-se com um diário preto com laivos de verde, ao abri-lo, uma nota caiu no seu colo, onde ele podia ver uma letra pequenina que reconheceria em qualquer lado:

Desculpa pelo comportamento de hoje, digamos que também gosto de ser mázinha, às vezes…

Se quiseres uma festa de aniversário apropriada vem ter à Torre de Astronomia às 21h.

O bilhete ainda tinha mais escrita, mas Scorpius ignorou-a, correndo para a Torre de Astronomia. Subindo os degraus da torre a dois e dois, Scorpius deparou-se com Rose, carregando um enorme bolo. Ao vê-lo aparecer, Rose começou a cantar-lhe os parabéns, mas ao ver os seus olhos, só teve tempo de pousar o bolo no chão, antes dele a agarrar e a beijar impetuosamente.

- Scorpius, ainda me fazes cair da torre e depois o que seria de ti? – perguntou Rose, sorrindo.

- Iria imediatamente atrás, pois sem ti não valeria a pena viver – respondeu Scorpius, beijando abaixo das orelhas e fazendo-a corar.

- Isso foi…

- Demasiado idiota?

- Não, foi lindo!

- Mas se alguma vez me acusares de o ter dito negarei com todas as forças do meu ser! – retorquiu Scorpius, com um ar gozão de altividade.

- Ei, o bolo não se vai comer sozinho, sabes? – disse Rose, enquanto se libertava dos braços de Scorpius e lhe indicava o pequeno bolo de chocolate com cobertura cor-de-rosa que estava no chão.

-Cor-de-rosa não faz bem o meu estilo, compreendes isso, certo? – comentou Malfoy, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Rose limitou-se a rir e a cortar duas fatias com um gesto da sua varinha.

- Realmente os elfos de Hogwarts são brilhantes!

- Desculpa? Eu é que fiz este bolo! – retorquiu Rose, com as faces coradas.

- Hum, sabes que gosto das minhas miúdas prendadas… - respondeu Scorpius, com um sorrizinho altivo.

- A utilização do plural nessa frase foi puramente inocente, certo? – perguntou Rose, franzindo os olhos perante o loiro que se continuava a encher de bolo.

- Claro, Cenoura, sabes que apenas existem duas mulheres na minha vida… - começou Scorpius – a minha mãe, sem a qual o mundo não poderia usufruir da minha brilhante presença e a minha irmã, que sempre me apoiará mesmo quando lhe matei os peixinhos! – ao que Rose respondeu com um murro no braço deste, deixando-o a olhá-la com um ar ofendido e a esfregar a zona ressentida.

- Não me apetece nada voltar para a sala comum… - disse de repente Scorpius, bocejando longamente, quando tudo o que restava do bolo eram algumas migalhas no prato onde este estivera momentos antes.

- Tu comeste um bolo inteiro… - começou Rose, com um ar de incredulidade.

- Não – interrompeu-a Scorpius – tu comeste uma fatia, logo esse teu ponto não passa de uma falácia.

Rose, reagindo com a maturidade de alguém quase com dezassete anos, limitou-se a mostrar-lhe a sua lingua. Scorpius riu-se e esticando-se, deitou-se sobre as pedras da torre.

- Não, assim acabas por congelar – insurgiu-se Rose, numa voz preocupada, enquanto se esticava para a sua mochila, oculta nas sombras e de onde tirou um largo cobertor.

- Adoro essa tua mala com um feitiço de tamanho extensivel – comentou Scorpius, enquanto se deitava sobre o cobertor, ao lado de Rose e cobria ambos.

- Como sabes isso? – perguntou Rose. Ela tinha a certeza de que nunca comentara tal facto com Scorpius Malfoy. Nem mesmo o seu primo conhecia esse segredinho, admirando-se com a capacidade de Rose de transportar tantos livros numa simples mala.

- Eu observo, minha querida… - respondeu Scorpius, suspirando. Fechou os olhos e enrolou o seu braço em torno dos ombros de Rose. Esta deitou a cabeça sobre o seu peito, apercebendo-se pela primeira vez de quão era musculado.

- Vamos dormir aqui hoje, ok? – murmurou Rose, enquanto brincava com a gola da camisa do rapaz a seu lado.

- Tens algum plano para voltares amanhã sem sermos vistos? Tudo bem que é sábado, mas estás pronta a correr o risco de seres castigada por conduta imprópria com um Slytherin? – Rose podia sentir a reverberação do riso silencioso do dito Slytherin contra a sua bocheca.

- Sabes, Slytherin, eu tenho sempre um plano. A minha querida prima Lily emprestou-se o manto de invisibilidade que o Albus por sua vez lhe tinha emprestado esta semana, tudo, claro, pelo bem da minha vida académica – informou Rose e sentindo a confusão de Scorpius, mesmo sem ter de olhar para ele, apressou-se a explicar – Ela pensa que vou ficar até tarde na biblioteca a estudar, logo, amanhã de manhã, mesmo que apareça mais tarde tenho essa desculpa…

- Ah, sabia que havia um motivo para namorar contigo…

- Idiota!

- Rose, estás a dormir? - perguntou suavemente Scorpius.

- Não, porquê?

- Estás feliz?

- O quê? – perguntou ela, soerguendo-se e apoiando-se num dos cotovelos para lhe poder olhar para a face.

- Se estás feliz… se eu te faço feliz… - gaguejou Scorpius, sentindo como se as palavras tivessem um peso tremendo. E até tinham. Para ele nada mais importava do que a felicidade de Rose.

- Sim, não consigo estar tão feliz como quando estou contigo. Devo ser uma pessoa horrível por dizer isto, tendo em conta a minha família, mas é contigo que quero estar aqui, agora, sempre… - suspirou Rose, baixando os olhos ao sentir as faces a escaldar – Os meus pais… são os melhores pais do mundo, o meu pai nunca está sério, beija a minha mãe nos momentos mais inapropriados e fá-la rir como ninguém, e ela é fantástica, sabe sempre o que fazer para te animar, quer seja uma chávena de chocolate quente ou uma história para adormecer… e mesmo o Hugo, ele é o meu maninho, não há mais nada a dizer, tu compreendes, é como tu e Elise… mas contigo, é como se estivesse completa…

Scorpius passou-lhe uma das mãos por baixo do queixo e empurrou a sua face para cima, sentindo o rubor sob os seus dedos, enquanto lhe acariciava a face.

- Nunca te sintas envergonhada por dizer o que sentes, está bem? Façamos um pacto, de nunca mentir sobre os nossos sentimentos – sugeriu Scorpius.

- Mesmo quando me perguntas se te gosto de ver com aquela blusa azul que acho horrível, mas tu adoras? – perguntou Rose, com um sorriso inocente.

- Vês? Já está a resultar, não com os resultados desejados, mas já é um começo – respondeu Scorpius com um sorriso, deixando-se cair novamente sobre o cobertor e fixando o céu estrelado.

- Hum hum – anuiu Rose, aninhando-se sobre o peito de Scorpius.

- E já agora, a blusa não é horrível.

Rose sorriu e adormeceu em seguida.


	7. Chapter 7 Bolas de pêlo

Bolas de pêlo

- Que estás a fazer, Rose? – perguntou Albus, vendo a prima imersa numa revista de animais.

- Estou a escolher no que te transformar se não páras de me chatear – retorquiu ela, olhando-o por cima da revista.

- Bolas, prima, deves andar naquela altura do mês! – comentou despropositadamente Albus, o que levou Rose a atirar-lhe com um cálice de água acima.

- E tens sorte de não ter sido outra coisa! – ameaçou Rose, enquanto Al se secava com a varinha.

- Mas diz lá – continuou ele, sorrindo – Que estás a fazer?

- A mãe prometeu que me deixava escolher um animal de estimação quando eu fizesse dezassete anos, já que todas as minhas anteriores tentativas de cuidar de um outro ser resultaram em 5 sapos mortos, 3 peixinhos que foram pelo mesmo caminho, 1 morcego perdido…

- E não te esqueças do rato que o tio Ron devolveu na loja quando soube que o tinhas comprado… realmente nunca percebi a animosidade dele com ratos, o meu pai também sofre disso – comentou Al, distraidamente, enquanto observava a entrada do salão.

- Eu gostava era mesmo de um gato… o Croockshanks é da mãe e ele adora-a! Gostava de ter um bicho que me fosse assim leal… - suspirou Rose.

- Já estás com saudades minhas, fogueira? – comentou uma voz escarninha por detrás de Rose.

- Não, Malfoy, seu idiota! Eu _nunca_ sinto saudades tuas! – retorquiu Rose, sem levantar os olhos do catálogo.

- Hum… animais de estimação… estás a pensar na tua próxima vítima? – respondeu Scorpius, rindo-se.

- Talvez, se não desapareceres imediatamente daqui – resmundou Rose, tremendo, não de fúria, mas tentando consiliar o riso.

Albus, lendo mal a expressão da prima, apressou-se a levantar-se da mesa, para se juntar ao amigo e ambos se encaminharem para o campo de Quidditch para um jogo amigável.

- Agora a sério, porque é que a tua prima estava a ler aquela revista? – perguntou Scorpius, num tom ligeiro.

- Desde que ela matou todos os animais que alguma vez teve, a tia Hermione só a deixa ter outro quando ela fizer dezassete e como a data se está aproximar, ela anda a tentar escolher entre os diferentes tipos de bolas de pêlo. Cá para mim, ainda arranja um Croockshanks Jr.

- Croockshanks? – questionou Scorpius, confuso.

- O gato da tia Hermione, é parte kneazle, e parece que foi contra uma parede, mas ela adora-o! E a Rose tem esta mania dos gatos pequeninos e fofinhos desde miúda…

Albus continuou a discursar sobre as idiotices da prima no que a animais concerne, sem se aperceber de quão interessado Scorpius se mostrava.

- Ei, que raio 'tás tu a ler? – perguntou subitamente Charles Zabini, ao ver Scorpius imerso numa revista. Ao aproximar-se a sua expressão de curiosidade transformou-se numa de puro horror – Animaizinhos de estimação? Que porra essa?

- Estou a escolher um bicho para a minha mãe. Ela faz anos para a semana e quero dar-lhe alguma coisa que lhe dê trabalho para deixar de me chatear tanto – respondeu Scorpius, levantando os olhos da revista para observar Zabini com um ar enfadado.

- Ok, pensei que tivesses decidido arranjar uma bola de pêlo para andar pelo dormitório a chatear – replicou Zabini, saindo do quarto.

- Bom, pelo menos neste dormitório não vai andar… - murmurou Scorpius, atirando a revista para dentro do malão. O que ele precisava mesmo era de ver o animal de perto, saber que seria perfeito para Rose ao aproximar-se… e para isso precisava de…

- Albus! – gritou Scorpius, ao ver o Gryffindor a descer a grande escadaria em direcção ao salão.

Ele virou-se com uma expressão fechada, mas ao ver quem o chamava sorriu ao de leve.

- Bolas, pensava que era a Rose outra vez! – queixou-se ele, enquanto Scorpius se apressava para acompanhar as suas passadas.

- Olha, precisava de te pedir um favor, podes emprestar-me o mapa dos salteadores amanhã à tarde? Preciso de ir a Hogsmeade… - mas apercebendo-se da expressão do amigo, apressou-se a perguntar - Que se passa? Copiaste outra vez o trabalho de Poções dela sem a avisares? – perguntou Scorpius, rindo.

- Não, ela acha que eu lhe roubei a estúpida da revista das pequenas bestas ambulantes…

- Os animais de estimação, queres tu dizer? – sugeriu Scorpius, olhando decididamente em frente para esconder o tom leve de rosa que lhe aflorou à face.

- Yeah, não a encontra e agora culpa-me a mim! Pelas barbas de Merlin, pareço ter cara de quem lê aquela porcaria? Não, pois não! – apressou-se Albus a responder por Scorpius – Então, porque acha ela que eu a roubei? As miúdas são doidas! Totalmente varridas da mioleira! – Albus afastou-se em direcção à sua mesa de equipa, barafustando contra a loucura feminina, enquanto atraía o olhar das outras equipas que se riam à socapa.

Ao terminarem o jantar, Albus passou subrepticiamente o mapa para as mãos de Scorpius e com um piscar de olho, agradeceu-lhe.

- A ver se o encontro vale a pena – murmurou Albus.

- Quem é que disse que eu ia a um encontro? - retorquiu Scorpius confuso. Haveria algum rumor na escola sobre alguma suposta namorada? Estaria Rose a julgá-lo um canalha? Mas ao olhar para a mesa dos Gryffindor, onde ela ainda se encontrava, viu que estava perfeitamente satisfeita.

- Sempre que me pedes o mapa é para o usares num encontro secreto…

- Não, desta vez não é para nada disso! – apressou-se Scorpius a desmentir, não chegassem as suas infundadas conclusões aos ouvidos de Rose.


	8. Chapter 8 Surpresas de Aniversário

1ª Nota de Autor: Resolvi acrescentar uma pequena nota, antes do capítulo, para evitar quaisquer mal-entendidos.

- A Rose e o Scorpius já namoram há três meses, mas podemos dizer que os seus sentimentos um pelo outro já vêm de há muito tempo atrás

- Segundo o meu ponto de vista, os feiticeiros amadurecem mais rapidamente que os outros adolescentes, afinal, com um grande poder vem uma grande responsabilidade (Obrigada Homem-Aranha por esta frase fantástica!)

Por isso e também pela forma como a história acabou por se desenvolver sozinha, espero que ninguém ache precipitada uma das cenas deste capítulo. A partir daqui a história vai tornar-se mais negra, vão existir outros desafios que vão colocar em causa não apenas a relação dos dois, mas também a confiança entre eles como amigos. Assim, aproveitem este capítulo leve e amoroso!

Surpresas de Aniversário

- Scorpius! – guinchou Rose, ao ser agarrada por trás por dois braços fortes.

- Sim? – retorquiu ele, com uma voz inocente.

Estavam novamente na Torre de Astronomia, iluminados apenas pelo luar que criava estranhas sombras em seu redor.

- Porque é que me pediste para vir aqui? – perguntou Rose, virando-se para o beijar.

- Tenho saudades tuas… - murmurou Scorpius, beijando-a ao de leve, no pescoço.

Rose suspirou e abraçou Scorpius com força, enquanto começava a sentir as lágrimas a percorrerem-lhe a cara.

- Ei ei ei! Que se passa, amor? Rose? Estás bem? Estás doente? Dói-te alguma coisa? – Scorpius tocava ao de leve na face dela, nos braços, no cabelo, tentando achar a razão da sua tristeza.

- N-nada, n-não m-me dó-ói nada! – soluçou Rose, agarrando Scorpius, como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

- Ok, então porque estás a chorar? – perguntou Scorpius, enquanto a voz de Albus lhe ecoava aos ouvidos "As miúdas são doidas!".

- Estou a chorar, porque estou feliz. Isso faz algum sentido? – murmurou Rose, enquanto o olhava fixamente.

A luz da lua deixava-lhe ver o nariz vermelho dela, assim como os olhos marejados de lágrimas, mas nada disso o fez achá-la menos bonita ou menos merecedora dos seus sentimentos.

- Amo-te… - murmurou ele. Desde a primeira vez que o dissera, apenas utilizara aquelas palavras nas cartas que lhe enviava ou nas mensagens no diário. Mas agora, apenas esta lhe fazia sentido dizer.

- Oh Scorpius! – suspirou Rose e beijou-o suavemente. Não um beijo a gritar de desejo, como outros que haviam partilhado, mas de amor, doce e suave.

- Deves pensar que sou uma miúda estúpida e chorona! Aposto que estás desejoso que me vá embora! – murmurou Rose, já sem chorar.

- Agora é que estás a agir como uma miúda estúpida! Nunca mais digas que eu prefiro estar sem ti, ok? – pediu Scorpius, de forma ríspida. Que coisa doida de se dizer, pensou Scorpius, enquanto limpava a face de Rose.

- E agora, depois de toda esta choradeira, que vamos fazer? – perguntou Rose, com um sorriso aberto, que nada indicava que estivera a chorar momentos antes. Scorpius abanou a cabeça com descrença e sorrindo, apontou para trás de si, onde uma vassoura estava encostada às ameias.

- Que tal passarmos a meia-noite na nossa gruta? – sugeriu Scorpius – Afinal, não é todos os dias que se faz 17 anos, não é Rosie fofinha?

- Ugh! – gemeu Rose, com repugnância – Não me voltes a chamar isso. O meu pai costumava usar esse nome horrível quando eu era pequena e vindo de ti é apenas arrepiante!

- Ok, ok – assentiu Scorpius, com as mãos no ar, num gesto de rendição – Seja como a menina dos anos deseja.

- Sabes que só faço anos amanhã, certo? E ainda são só… - Rose consultou o pequeno relógio azul que a mãe lhe dera no Natal passado – onze… Ainda temos uma hora até ao feliz momento! – comentou ela, sarcasticamente.

- Hum, algo me diz que o teu humor vai mudar quando vires a prenda que te comprei… - murmurou Scorpius, ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Depois afastou-se e montando a vassoura, estendeu-lhe uma das mãos, em tom de convite.

Ela olhou duvidosa para o meio de transporte, com receio, não de voar, mas de ser um peso excessivo para o pobre cabo de madeira.

- Não te preocupes com a resistência – assegurou-a Scorpius, lendo-lhe os pensamentos – Tratei dela para que nos aguentasse a ambos…

- Trataste? – perguntou Rose, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Pronto, pedi ajuda ao professor Flitwick, mas o que conta é a intenção - e brindou-a com um sorriso aberto e brilhante que fez com que Rose ficasse sem fôlego.

Ao recuperar do estado de deslumbre, abanou a cabeça como um cão a livrar-se de água e apressou-se a sentar-se atrás de Scorpius, com as mãos a rodearem-lhe imediatamente a cintura.

Levantaram voo e puderam observar por momentos a quietude dos campos, antes de Scorpius acelerar e a vassoura se dirigir para perto do lago, tão rápido que era impossível a Rose vislumbrar algo mais do que meras sombras e borrões.

Ao chegarem ao local pretendido, Scorpius parou a vassoura suavemente e saltou imediatamente para a relva, com Rose atrás de si. Esta estendeu-lhe a mão, que ele se apressou a agarrar: era tão raro puderem andar de mãos dadas que aproveitavam qualquer momento possível.

- Lumos! – murmurou Rose, com receio de tropeçar em algo, apesar de ter feito aquele caminho dezenas de vezes. No entanto, ao aproximar-se da entrada da gruta, notou algo de diferente. O local estava sempre em silêncio quando se encontravam de noite, ela e Scorpius, ali, porém, naquele momento, podia ouvir um gemido fraco e algo a mover-se suavemente nas sombras da gruta. Olhou para trás, com receio, para Scorpius, mas este limitou-se a fazer-lhe um gesto com a cabeça para seguir em frente e não querendo dar parte de fraca, foi isso mesmo que fez.

Ao pisar o chão da gruta, sem mesmo ter tempo para se habituar ao novo ambiente, algo peludo tocou-lhe nas pernas e Rose saltou para o colo de Scorpius com um grito estridente. Este desatou a rir à gargalhada e sem a soltar dos seus braços, onde a segurou estilo noiva, acendeu a ponta da varinha e apontou para a causa de tanto alarido.

- Oh meu Dumbledore! – murmurou Rose, saltando imediatamente dos braços de Scorpius e ajoelhando-se no chão. Tratava-se de um minúsculo gato, cujo pêlo se assemelhava estranhamente à cor de cabelo de Rose, mas cujos olhos, vistos de perto era iguaizinhos aos de Scorpius. Ela inspirou fundo e agarrando a pequena bola de pêlo, apertou-a contra o peito, onde este ficou enroscado, a ronronar.

- Scorpius… - murmurou Rose, levantando-se e olhando para Scorpius – É… é…

- Não gostaste? – interrompeu Scorpius apressadamente – Posso dar-te outra coisa se quiseres…. Podemos devolvê-lo e…

- Nem penses! – interrompeu bruscamente Rose – Não vais devolver o Winter!

- Winter?

- Claro, ele tem de ter um nome e qual o melhor nome do que a nossa estação favorita? Para além de que, cada vez que olhar para ele, posso ver os teus olhos…

- E não te esqueças do teu cabelo… - acrescentou Scorpius, com um sorriso.

Scorpius escapara-se para Hogmseade com o auxílio do mapa dos Salteadores e ao passar pela loja de animais da aldeia, viu um pequeno animal devolver-lhe o olhar com tal intensidade que esteve quase cinco minutos num duelo de olhares, até se lembrar da figura rídicula que deveria estar a fazer e entrar na loja para comprar tal adversário. O pêlo lembrara-lhe imediatamente a tonalidade do cabelo de Rose, com laivos castanhos e ruivos e os olhos eram da mesma tonalidade que os seus próprios e achando que Rose acharia a fusão bastante apropriada nem tentou ver qualquer outro animal. O pior tinha sido o transporte, tivera de enfeitiçar o bichano para este não emitir qualquer som e a sua própria mala para expandir o seu tamanho de forma camuflada e assim não ser visto a andar por Hogwarts com o futuro gato de Rose. A primeira noite o gato dormira no seu dormitório, mas ao acordar às três da manhã com este a brincar com uma meia de Xavier achou melhor levá-lo para a gruta imediatamente, onde passou a se dirigir inúmeras vezes por dia para cuidar deste.

- Realmente é uma combinação perfeita – comentou Rose, fazendo sons amorosos em relação ao animal adormecido nos seus braços.

Scorpius aproximou-se dela por trás e rodeou-lhe o tronco com os braços, apoiando o queixo sobre o seu ombro.

- Sabes, as surpresas não ficam por aqui… - e fazendo-a girar no mesmo sítio, mostrou-lhe o que parecia ser um banquete digno das melhores festas de Hogwarts. Tudo desde tarte de morango, inúmeras taças com doces, marshmallows e jarros de chocolate quente com creme de baunilha, a bebida favorita de Rose, pareciam convidá-los com os seus aromas tentadores.

- Isto coloca o teu pequeno bolo a um canto – suspirou Rose e Scorpius notou uma nota de pena na sua voz.

- Ei, eu adorei o que fizeste por mim e não o trocaria por nada, ok? – disse Scorpius, com um sorriso. Rose sorriu-lhe também e colocando o gato num pequeno cesto, correu para agarrar uma caneca de chocolate quente.

- Esta tem sido uma das melhores noites da minha vida – murmurou Rose, contra a boca de Scorpius, que sabia a chocolate e morangos. Este mordeu-lhe ao de leve o lábio e aproximando-a mais de si, cortou-lhe o resto da frase, fazendo-a gemer.

Antes que se pudessem aperceber, as suas roupas estavam espalhadas no chão e eles abraçavam-se e beijavam-se desenfreadamente, arrepiando-se ao sentir o toque de pele contra pele, enquanto rolavam sobre os mantos depojados no chão. Scorpius puxou de um cobertor, escondido num canto e empurrou Rose contra este. Ela afastou a sua boca do corpo dele, puxou-o atrás de si e ambos cairam sobre a superficie fofa de lã. Ambos riram e ao sentirem a vibração dos seus corpos juntos souberam que não conseguiriam esperar mais.

- Rose… - murmurou Scorpius, olhando-a fixamente e tudo nela lhe gritava de que estava pronta – não te esqueças do feitiço…

Ela corou, mas pegando na varinha, apressou-se a realizar o feitiço anticonceptivo, sem quedar o olhar de Scorpius. Quando esta posou a varinha, ele beijou-a novamente e libertou-se de qualquer receio ou pensamento que fosse exterior àquela bolha de prazer onde estava envolvido com Rose. Apenas os murmurios dela, dizendo o seu nome e os dele, respondendo na mesma voz sem fôlego conseguiam penetrar no cérebro de Scorpius; era como se estivesse ficado surdo para tudo o resto com excepção da voz de Rose, para qualquer sensação que não o corpo dela sob o dele, para tudo o que não soubesse aos lábios dela ou cheirasse aos seus cabelos.

A primeira luz da madrugada encontrou Scorpius e Rose adormecidos, enrolados no cobertor e abraçados. Winter cheirava algum do chocolate que ficara por comer e miava para despertar a dona. Aproximando-se do casal adormecido, começou a empurrar os dedos de Scorpius, depois pulou para o seu peito e começou a lamber-lhe a cara, este afastou-o com um gesto ausente e enterrou a face no cabelo de Rose. Não se dando por vencido, Winter aproximou-se da dona e começou por sua vez a lamber-lhe o nariz. A língua áspera do gato começou a puxar Rose das profundezas do sono e abrindo os olhos de repente e deparando-se com a face do animal tão perto, deu um grito. Scorpius sentou-se, imediatamente e agarrou a varinha, à espera de lutar com um qualquer inimigo, mas ao deparar-se com a cena em frente de si: Winter com o focinho e os bigodes cobertos de chocolate e Rose a olhá-lo reprovadoramente e com o nariz sujo de chocolate, desatou a rir à gargalhada. O olhar desta passou do gato para Scorpius e ao ver a cara deste também coberta de chocolate, não conseguiu manter o olhar austero e desatou a rir. Isto é, até que o seu olhar recaiu no peito nu de Scorpius e lembrando-se do que se passara na noite anterior, corou violentamente. Mordendo o lábio e sem conseguir desviar o olhor do corpo de Scorpius, Rose aproximou-se dele e beijou-o, primeiro suavemente e depois apaixonadamente. Este enrolou as mãos em torno do seu cabelo e ambos voltaram a cair sobre o cobertor. No entanto, os miados continuados de Winter fizeram-nos afastarem-se um do outro, apenas o bastante para se aperceberem de que já era dia, o que fez com que reagissem como se tivessem sido electrocutados. Pularam simultaneamente, agarrando roupa atabalhoadamente e vestindo a que lhes pertencia e atirando a restante na direcção do outro. Ao estarem totalmente vestidos, olharam um para o outro e desataram às gargalhada. Rose usava a gravata dos Slytherin e Scorpius a dos Gryffindor, os seus mantos estavam ao contrário e sabe-se lá como haviam conseguido sujar os cabelos com chocolate. Limpando as lágrimas que haviam brotado dos seus olhos, de tanto rir, Rose apontou a sua varinha ao cabelo de Scorpius e limpou-o de todo o chocolate que o cobria, repetindo o processo, depois, em si mesma. Apressava-se a tirar a gravata, quando sentiu as mãos de Scorpius a puxarem-lhe o manto pela cabeça.

- Scorp… - murmurou ela – Não podemos…

- Hey, não comeces com ideias, só tentava facilitar-te a tarefa – retorquiu ele, num tom sarcastico que fez Rose bufar de impaciência e dar-lhe um leve encontrão.

Quando ambos já estavam apresentáveis, Scorpius agarrou Winter e colocou-o nos braços de Rose, demorando mais tempo com as mãos perto do seu peito do que seria necessário.

- Devias ir primeiro… afinal, nós não passámos a noite juntos – murmurou Scorpius, ao ouvido de Rose, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Dando-lhe um leve beijo de despedida, ela apressou-se a sair da gruta e encaminhou-se para o castelo. Scorpius ficou a vê-la a afaster-se, sentindo um nó na garganta que sempre aparecia cada vez que tinha de se afastar de Rose.

- Bom dia! – exclamou Rose, alegremente, quando Albus, Lily e Hugo se sentaram à sua frente na mesa.

- Parabéns! – exclamaram os três em coro, sorrindo a Rose e esperando que esta os mandasse sossegar, no entanto, ela brindou-os com um largo sorriso.

- Olhem o que me vieram trazer hoje de manhã! – e puxou Winter do seu colo para o colocar debaixo do nariz de Albus.

- Esse animal não é um pouco pesado demais para uma coruja? – perguntou Albus, afagando Winter, até que este o tentou morder e o ficou a olhar reprovadoramente.

- Claro que é – retorquiu Rose, puxando-o para o seu colo, para evitar que Albus ficasse todo esgatanhado – A loja de animais tem um serviço de entregas ao domicilio, normalmente não costumam vir até Hogwarts, mas quando eu lhes disse de quem era filha…

- Rose Dora Weasley! A usar a fama dos papás para obter algo em proveito próprio! – exclamou James, por detrás de Rose, fingindo-se chocado – Eu sabia que havia uma razão para seres minha prima…

- Para além do meu pai ser irmão da tua mãe? – retorquiu Rose, rindo.

- Estás muito bem disposta – comentou Hugo, olhando-a desconfiado. A irmã era conhecida por ser uma pessoa anti-acordar cedo, aliás, toda a equipa dos Gryffindor conhecia os seus resmungos de cor.

- Ora, querido maninho, o dia está fantástico, faço anos, ainda que o James não tenha tido a decência de me dar os parabéns e tenho finalmente um animal que não deixarei morrer… - respondeu Rose, rindo e corando ao mesmo tempo, a verdade é que diversas imagens da noite passada lhe haviam passado pela mente, sendo a verdadeira razão de tão boa disposição.

- Ah, mas a minha supresa e do Fred, que se deixou dormir outra vez, mesmo tendo levado com um copo de água em cima, será melhor que qualquer felicitação verbal! – congratolou-se James, inchando o peito de orgulho.

A testa de Rose enrugou-se, observando o primo que se afastava num passo gingão.

- Algo me diz que até ao final do dia vou matar o James e o Fred – comentou Rose, servindo-se de uma caneca de chocolate quente.

- Weasley, não sabes que o chocolate engorda? – comentou uma voz escarninha, por detrás do seu ombro.

- Malfoy, nem mesmo tu me podes aborrecer hoje – retorquiu Rose, com um enorme sorriso.

- Hum… será que finalmente algum feiticeiro foi capaz de domar esta fera? – perguntou Scorpius, com um sorriso arrogante.

- Não, Malfoy, estás como sempre errado – respondeu Rose – Não preciso de ser domada, não sou nenhum animal…

- Não foi isso que pareceu ontem à noite – murmurou ele, quando se baixou fingindo atar os sapatos. Rose corou violentamente e apressou-se a deixar cair o garfo de propósito para mergulhar sob a mesa. Ao agarrar o talher deu um forte espenicão na perna de Scorpius e ouviu-o gemer de dor, algures acima de si.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou Albus, que entretanto se embrenhara numa conversa com Lily e Hugo sobre a nova viagem da mãe enquanto correspondente desportiva da revista Quidditch Hoje.

- Nada – apressou-se Scorpius a dizer, sob o sorriso altivo de Rose.

Albus levantou-se da mesa e despedindo-se dos restantes, saiu do salão. Scorpius seguiu-o até chegar à mesa dos Slytherin, onde se sentou junto dos restantes companheiros, sob o olhar atento de uma Slytherin do quinto ano que lhe passara totalmente despercebida. Rose, porém, reparara na forma como os olhos da rapariga seguiam cada gesto de Scorpius e sentiu uma fúria irracional a crescer dentro de si.

- Rose! Rose! – a voz de Hugo vinha de muito longe, enquanto Rose observava toda a cena e só quando se apercebeu que o irmão a chamava é que se virou.

- Que achas? – perguntou ele, olhando-a.

- Acho bem – respondeu Rose, esperando que o irmão não tivesse sugerido seguir as tendências capilares de Teddy e decidido usar o cabelo azul eléctrico.

- Óptimo, então dou-te o teu presente logo à noite. Se a coruja não se tivesse atrasado até o recebias agora, mas assim…

- Claro, os presentes… - murmurou Rose. A verdade é que viera directamente da gruta para o salão, sem se lembrar que provavelmente, aos pés da sua cama se encontrava um pequeno montes de presentes da sua família. Pegando em Winter e levantando-se, correu em direcção ao dormitório, para ter tempo, antes da sua primeira aula de ver o que recebera. Como normal para uma feiticeira com dezassete anos recebera uma mola de cabelo de prata, com pequenas violetas incrustadas, que conseguia domar e prender até mesmo a sua juba, vindo dos seus pais; um lenço de seda e luvas de pele da tia Fleur e do tio Bill; um livro, por estranho que pareça de Goerge e Angelina " Como quebrares as regras sem seres apanhado em dez lições", claro, só mesmo o tio George para se lembrar de algo como aquilo; um medalhão de prata que apenas o seu proprietário poderia abrir da tia Ginny e do tio Harry; um casaco de pele de dragão de Charlie, que se recusava a ser tratado por tio; um manto novo de cerimónia de Percy, que diga-se de passagem era lindo, "Tenho de agradecer à tia Audrey!", pensou Rose; um livro dos seus avós maternos: Jane Eyre e a tradicional camisola Weasley cor-de-pérola dos avós paternos.

Deixando Winter enroscado ao fundo da sua cama, Rose apressou-se a descer a torre dos Gryffindor até à sua primeira aula, onde deixou que a sua mente vagueasse sem rumo de volta à noite passada. Quase podia sentir novamente o chocolate nos lábios de Scorpius e a forma como ele a abraçara.

- Rose! – exclamou, de repente Albus, quebrando a sua teia de devaneios – Já tocou, estás a pensar em ficar aqui o dia todo?

Ela olhou em redor e viu que a sala estava deserta, nem se conseguia lembrar de que aula era suposto ter assistido nem qual seria a seguinte.

- Vá lá, o professor Gillion vai ficar chateado se chegarmos atrasados – apressou-a Albus, empurrando-a para fora da sala.

"Certo, Gillion, defesa contra as artes das trevas e… oh, o Scorpius está nessa aula! Pára Rose, concentra-te, respira fundo e pensa racionalmente!"

Rose apressou-se a seguir Albus, com a mente focada em manter a concentração durante a aula e não ligar a um Slytherin lindo e maravilhoso e… Pára Rose!

Scorpius já se encontrava na sua mesa habitual, ao lado de Zabini e Albus e Rose encaminharam-se para a que se situava atrás dele. Os dois Slytherin conversavam, embora pela expressão de Scorpius, a conversa não lhe agradasse nada.

- Vá lá, meu, onde é que passaste a noite? Pelo menos diz quem era a miúda, não preciso de saber os pormenores sórdidos… - pedia Zabini, na sua voz grossa, tentando falar o mais baixo possível, mas ainda assim, sendo ouvido por Albus e Rose, esta última tentando evitar corar.

Scorpius bufou impacientemente e retorquindo que ficara a estudar até tarde e se deixara dormir na sala comum, virou a cabeça em direcção ao professor, ignorando o amigo durante o resto da aula.

Ao chegar à biblioteca após a aula para algum tempo de _estudo_, Rose tirou o seu diário para fora e começou a escrever uma mensagem para Scorpius, modéstia à parte, aquele ideia tinha sido deveras brilhante.

O Zabini estava muito curioso…

Sabes como é, sou sempre um tipo com muitas conquistas, ele tem de se manter a par para não andarmos com a mesma…

Algo me diz que desta vez não têm esse problema

Realmente, pareces muito bem informada…

Hum hum, sabes como é Hogwarts, não existem segredos

Pois pela saúde de todas as minhas partes anatómicas, principalmente aquelas que tu mais gostas, espero que isso não seja verdade, caso contrário o teu primo e o teu irmão vão entrar biblioteca adentro armados com uma raiva assassina

Não te preocupes com eles, o meu pai, esse sim, é capaz de te matar, literalmente…

Obrigado, babe, agora sinto-me tão mais tranquilo… Já agora, tens uma mancha de tinta na bochecha

E tu devias estar a estudar em vez de estares a olhar para mim

Sabes, a hipócrisia não te fica bem

Amor, enquanto estive a falar contigo consegui acabar o trabalho de casa de poções

Pois, mas nem todos temos os teus miolos, já agora podias vir ajudar-me…

Estás a uma mesa de distância da secção de Poções!

Eu não estava a falar de Poções,… algo mais físico

Rose sentiu-se corar e fechando o diário, deitou um olhar altivo a Scorpius, que lhe sorriu de forma inocente, se se pode chamar inocente a algo relacionado com o Scorpius Malfoy.

De repente, ouviu-se um pop e em toda a biblioteca começou a ouvir-se inúmeras vozes a cantarem os parabéns, vozes horrivelmente conhecidas de Rose: James, Fred, Hugo, Teddy e Louis, apesar destes dois últimos terem abandonado Hogwarts há muito tempo, cantavam a plenos pulmões. Rose sentiu as suas bochechas ruborizarem e agarrando nas suas coisas, correu para fora da biblioteca, no entanto, as vozes continuavam a segui-la, ainda que em tons mais baixos. Ao dobrar uma esquina, deparou-se com Albus, que se ria a bandeiras despregadas ao ver a sua cara.

- Como é que eu os calo? – guinchou Rose, desesperada.

- Não sei, eu não tive a nada a ver com isso, vais ter de perguntar aos outros – retorquiu Albus, sorrindo perante o seu ar desalentado. A música começava mesmo a irritar-lhe os nervos.

- Rose, querida, não estejas chateada – ouviu-se uma voz atrás de si, e virando-se viu que se tratava de James, encostado a uma parede de forma indolente.

- Se não os calares já… - começou Rose.

- Fazes o quê? Castigas-me? E ao Teddy e ao Louis? Vais atrás deles? – interrompeu-a James, sorrindo abertamente.

- Não, claro que não – retorquiu simplesmente Rose – Mas ainda não agradeci à tia Ginny o meu presente e que óptima oportunidade para lhe dizer da tua surpresa…

Rose viu com satisfação o sorriso de James congelar durante um segundo e depois desaparecer da sua cara. Ele conheci-a demasiado bem para saber que nenhuma das suas ameaças eram vãs e deitando-lhe a língua de fora, tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou algo indiscernível a Rose.

- Obrigada, priminho. Tive muito gosto em conversar contigo – disse Rose, dando-lhe uma palmadinha paternalista no ombro e afastando-se com uma gargalhada.

Ao regressar à biblioteca, viu que Scorpius se mudara para a sua mesa e ao vê-la entrar um grande sorriso dominou-lhe a expressão facial.

- Já sem banda sonora? Achei aquela música deveras interessante – comentou Scorpius, quando Rose se sentou à sua frente. Esta deitou-lhe a língua de fora e enfiou o nariz no livro de Transfiguração, mas não por muito tempo. Do nada, sentiu algo a subir-lhe pela perna e só segundo depois se apercebeu que era o pé de Scorpius. Rose humedeceu os lábios e olhou-o reprovadoramente, enquanto tentava controlar o impulso de se atirar para o colo dele. Afastando o pé dele com o seu, no entanto, só conseguiu piorar a situação, pois sem saber como, viu-se no meio de uma batalha silenciosa, mas árdua de pés. E foi assim, ofegantes e com um ar de desafio, que Albus os encontrou meia hora depois. Ele olhou-os desconfiado, mas perante o olhar ameaçador de Rose, que ainda não se esquecera da sua reação à partida de James, não se atreveu a comentar.


	9. Chapter 9 Um Natal muito gelado

Um Natal muito gelado

A última semana do período aproximava-se a passos largos e Rose deu consigo e Scorpius a aproveitarem todos os segundos que tinham para estar juntos. As suas rondas eram agora feitas de mãos dadas e partilhando beijos, uma vez que a rapariga conseguira pedir "emprestado" o mapa dos Salteadores a Albus e poderia, assim, manter debaixo de olho surpresas desagradáveis.

- Podias ir ter connosco no jantar a seguir ao Natal… -sugeria Rose, enquanto ela e Scorpius caminhavam pelo corredor do terceiro andar.

- O Albus falou nisso – comentou Scorpius, massajando o queixo, pensativamente – Ele disse que tu e os teus pais iam jantar a casa dele…

- Sim, passamos o dia de Natal com os meus avós, mas eles vão à Roménia ver o meu tio Charlie e a Roxie que está lá a trabalhar com ele, por isso o meu tio George e a tia Angie também vão e deixam o Fred com o tio Harry, o tio Bill vai para França…

- A sério, Rose, como consegues lembrar-te do que todos vão fazer… - suspirou Scorpius, olhando-a fixamente. Ao vê-la discorrer todos os membros do sexo masculino da sua família, lembrou-se de como seria recebido quando finalmente contassem a alguém que estavam juntos e esse pensamento fê-lo tremer.

- Memória fotográfica – respondeu ela, com um sorriso atrevido. Scorpius retribuiu-lhe o sorriso e naquele momento, em que aproximava o seu corpo do dela soube que valeria a pena todas as maldições de que seria alvo.

- Preferes mesmo não receber a tua prenda hoje? – perguntou Scorpius, enquanto se encaminhavam de regresso para a Torre dos Gryffindor.

- Não, quero ter a certeza de que vou receber uma carta tua – retorquiu Rose.

- Até parece que eu sou assim desnaturado – comentou Scorpius – Eu iria escrever-te pelo menos uma carta a perguntar quais as respostas para o questionário de Poções…

Rose virou-se para ele, deitou-lhe a língua de fora e com uma gargalhada correu em direcção ao retrato de uma dama gorda de cor-de-rosa, deixando Scorpius especado no meio do corredor. Abanando a cabeça com exasperação, regressou à sala comum dos Slytherin.

A casa dos Weasley, na altura do Natal, transforma-se num antro de gargalhadas e ruídosas explosões por parte de Hugo e Ron que tentavam ganhar um ao outro em jogos sucessivos de cartas explosivas. Hermione observava-os com ar de exasperação, mas Rose podia ver um brilho nos olhos da mãe que apenas via quando esta observava Ron, Hugo e Rose a rir, era um brilho de esperança e descrença ao mesmo tempo, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava a ver, como se fosse tudo bom demais para ser verdade.

- Mãe… - murmurou Rose, tocando ao de leve no braço dela. Hermione deu um salto como se tivesse levado um choque ao ser arrancada do seu devaneio e olhando em redor, sorriu à filha calorosamente.

- Por vezes pergunto-me quem é o miúdo de quinze anos – confessou ela, voltando os seus olhos a cair sobre Ron e Hugo.

- Querida, tu não me quererias de outro modo – retorquiu Ron, enquanto sorria abertamente a Hugo que olhava com cara de poucos amigos para as suas cartas.

- Tens sorte de eu ter uma queda por jogadores de quidditch – retorquiu Hermione, com uma gargalhada, fazendo com que Ron corasse profundamente e resmungasse algo entredentes que se parecia estranhamente com "idiota maldisposto", deixando Rose e Hugo a olhá-los curiosamente, enquanto Hermione se desfazia em gargalhadas e dava um rápido beijo na bochecha de Ron, que pareceu recuperar parte do seu vigor, antes de voltar para a cozinha para acabar de preparar o jantar.

Scorpius estava sentado em frente a uma lareira sumptuosa, no seu colo um grosso livro de contos e a seu lado uma menina de dez anos que o olhava como se ele soubesse todas as respostas no mundo.

- Elise, devias ir dormir – murmurou Scorpius, fechando o livro. Esta olhou-o, pronta a reclamar, quando uma voz forte e grave se fez ouvir atrás deles.

- O teu irmão tem razão – ambos se viraram e viram o pai encostado à ombreira da porta, de forma indolente.

- É má educação ouvir as conversas alheias – respondeu Elise, vivazmente, fazendo um dos cantos da boca do pai erguer-se, como se ele estivesse a tentar conter o sorriso.

- E é má educação responderes ao teu pai assim – ralhou uma outra voz, desta vez feminina e uma mulher de cabelo loiro, mais escuro, apareceu atrás de Draco e colocou-lhe as mãos nos ombros.

- Mas mamã, o papá estava a ouvir a conversa e isso é má educação – queixou-se a menina, numa voz determinada, fazendo tanto Scorpius como Draco rir e a expressão severa de Astoria suavizar-se.

- Vamos, menina, para o quarto, que já passa da tua hora de dormir.

Elise levantou-se, agarrou no enorme livro com dificuldade e seguiu a mãe com passadas pesadas.

Draco aproximou-se de Scorpius e sentou-se ao lado deste, a contemplar as chamas.

- Pai, há problema em jantar em casa do Al dia 28? – Scorpius sabia que o pai dele e o de Al tinham sido inimigos na escola, e apesar de serem civilizados um com o outro presentemente, sempre que se dizia a palavra Potter ou Weasley, ele podia ver uma ruga formar-se na testa do pai, de que este provavelmente nem tinha conhecimento.

- Claro que não, filho. Desde que não seja incomodativo para os Potter, não quero ouvi-los queixarem-se do meu filho… - respondeu Draco, enquanto agarrava num livro que estava pousado no braço do sofá.

Scorpius observou o pai durante mais alguns momentos, mas este parecia estar imerso no livro e decidiu deixá-lo em paz com os seus pensamentos. Ao ouvir o filho sair da sala, Draco levantou finalmente os olhos e durante muito tempo fixou as chamas com uma expressão de descrença, até que a voz da mulher o sobressaltou.

- O Scorpius disse-me que vai jantar a casa dos Potter no dia 28 – a sua voz era suave e ajudava Draco a acalmar-se.

- Não gosto que ele seja tão amigo do miúdo, um Potter e um Malfoy melhores amigos – resmungou Draco – Não quero dever mais nada ao Potter, ele salvou-me a vida e a minha mãe salvou a dele, pronto!

- Draco… - murmurou Astoria, massajando-lhe os ombros – A guerra acabou há muitos anos…

- Não, aí é que te enganas, aquela guerra nunca vai acabar… está demasiado embrenhada em nós para pudermos esquecer e perdoar – retorquiu ele – Nunca vou conseguir ser mais do que tolerante em relação ao Potter, ao Weasley e à Granger, o ódio não se esquece, pode atenuar-se, mas nunca morre – suspirou Draco, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e a cabeça sobre as mãos. No exterior da sala, oculto pelas sombras, Scorpius suspirou e afastou-se em direcção ao seu quarto.

Rose dormia profundamente, quando um ruído arrepiante se propagou pelo seu quarto, como se alguém estivesse a raspar com unhas contra um quadro. Esta mexeu-se, desconfortável, até não aguentar mais e abrir os olhos. Estes procuraram a razão do barulho e ao caírem sobre a sua janela, por onde entrava a luz da lua, por pouco não lhe saltaram da cara. Para lá do vidro, com um sorriso velhaco, Scorpius acenava-lhe alegremente.

- Scorpius! – guinchou Rose, ao abrir a janela, de forma atabalhoada.

- Shiu! Ou queres acordar os teus pais e explicar porque estou eu à tua janela a uma hora destas? – admoestou-a Scorpius, enquanto saltava como um gato da sua vassoura para o chão atapetado do quarto de Rose.

- Sabes, eu também gostava de perceber, por isso, talvez vá mesmo chamá-los… - retorquiu Rose, virando-se na direção da porta. Scorpius agarrou-a bruscamente por um braço e esta girou, batendo no peito deste e ficando a milimetros da sua face.

- E antes de me entregares à morte às mãos do teu pai, não és capaz de me dar um beijo? – perguntou ele, lambendo os lábios e fazendo com que Rose corasse. Esta aproximou a sua boca dele e como se fosse puxada por um íman, os lábios colaram-se, movendo-se em sincronia. Rapidamente o beijo se tornou mais do que um ligeiro selo e quando se afastaram, ambos respiravam pesadamente.

- Sabia que sentia saudades tuas por algum motivo – comentou Rose, enquanto lhe rodeava o pescoço com os braços e a sua cabeça descansava sobre o peito de Scorpius. Sentiu o seu peito tremer ao rir-se e os seus lábios a beijarem-lhe o topo da cabeça – Mas afinal, que estás aqui a fazer?

- Ora, vim entregar-te o teu presente… - respondeu ele, com toda a calma. Rose olhou-o, boquiaberta.

- Tu atravessaste metade do país, numa vassoura, a nevar, só para me trazeres o raio de um presente? Scorpius, podes ficar doente ou cair na neve e magoares-te e depois, como és tão pálido ninguém te vai encontrar e … - mas o resto da frase foi sufocada pelos lábios de Scorpius e Rose sentiu-se a ser direccionada para a cama, onde caiu com um baque seco. Scorpius, sem nunca afastar os seus lábios dos dela, caiu sobre ela, assentando o peso nas mãos que estavam em redor da cabeça de Rose e sobre a cama.

- E então? Vais continuar a reclamar? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso altivo, quando se afastou de Rose e se deitou ao lado desta, brincando com os seus caracóis.

- Idiota – murmurou Rose, antes de se virar de costas para ele.

- Oh, vá lá, Rosie, não sejas assim! – pediu Scorpius, num tom condescendente.

Rose virou-se para ele e deitou-lhe a língua de fora, mas antes de tomar consciência dos movimentos de Scorpius, já este a beijava novamente, com renovada paixão e Rose deu consigo a enredar as mãos na roupa deste e a puxar-lhe a camisola pela cabeça. Scorpius afastou-se e sorriu-lhe.

- Rose, eu sei que sou irresístivel, mas a casa dos teus pais não é normalmente o local adequado para esse tipo de coisas…

Rose corou profundamente e apressou-se a puxar-lhe a camisola pela cabeça abaixo.

- Então, qual é essa prenda maravilhosa que mereceu todo este risco? – perguntou Rose, quando Scorpius se voltou a deitar a seu lado.

Este sentou-se na cama e apressou-se a tirar de dentro do bolso das calças uma pequena caixa de veludo. A respiração de Rose prendeu-se-lhe na garganta... Não, ele não podia estar a… eles eram demasiado novos… o que diriam os seus pais…

- Rose, estás bem? – perguntou Scorpius, vendo empalidecer. Esta apressou-se a anuir, sem tirar os olhos da caixa. Scorpius estendeu-lha e Rose sentiu-lhe o peso, o que a surpreendeu. Era bem mais pesada do que se tivesse um simples anel e por isso, apressou-se a abri-la. Sentiu os seus pulmões descomprimirem-se ao ver que se tratava de um pequeno guarda-jóias redondo. Retirou-o da caixa e sentiu que este era mais pesado do que os guarda-jóias normais. No entanto, ao retirá-lo, viu que no fundo da caixa estava um pequeno colar em forma de flor, estranhamente plano. Rose colocou a mão sob a tampa do guarda-jóias e tentou abri-lo, mas esta não se mexia. Procurando a cara de Scorpius, viu que este sorria, como se lhe estivesse a escapar algo de óbvio.

- Usa o colar para a abrir – sugeriu ele e respondendo ao olhar confuso de Rose, pegou na flor do colar e colocou-a contra uma reentrancia com a mesma forma que existia na caixa. Rodando a flor completamente duas vezes, Rose viu boquiaberta a tampa abrir e apercebeu-se de que não se tratava de um guarda-jóias, mas sim de uma caixa de música. No seu interior existiam duas figuras, um homem de cabelo loiro e uma mulher de cabelo castanho arruivado, que dançavam sobre um espelho. A tampa era adornada no interior pela pintura de um cisne e em todo o redor da caixa existiam pérolas e pequenas pedras preciosas incrustadas rodeadas por rosas em relevo. A música invadiu o quarto de Rose, uma melodia suave e um pouco triste que a deixou arrepiada com a sua beleza. Quando a música terminou os bailarinos sorriram um ao outro, beijaram-se e a tampa fechou-se.

- Scor… - murmurou Rose, olhando finalmente para ele, sem conseguir exprimir o que sentia.

- Isto pertencia à minha bisavó materna, eu achei que ias gostar dado a aparência dos dançarinos – murmurou Scorpius, olhando-a fixamente.

- Amo-te – sussurrou Rose, pretendendo que aquelas palavras transmitissem tudo o que sentia naquele momento.

Scorpius sorriu e abraçou-a contra si, sentindo o cheiro a rosas e baunilha que a rodeava e sentindo-se em paz.

- Eu também tenho uma prenda para ti – lembrou-se Rose, de repente e saltando da cama, apressou-se até à sua cómoda e remexendo nas suas roupas, acabou por encontrar o embrulho que queria.

Scorpius aceitou a pequena bolsa de veludo e desapertando a fita que a fechava, sentiu cair sobre a sua mão um fio. Ao observar melhor, viu que se tratava de um colar de prata fino, com um anel a servir de pendente. Na parte interna do anel, Scorpius podia ler uma inscrição "Usque in sempiternum".

- Até à eternidade – murmurou Rose, passando os dedos sobre a inscrição. Scorpius sorriu-lhe e colocou imediatamente o colar, sentindo a superfície fria contra a sua pele e apercebendo-se de que não o incomodava, pelo contrário, o seu peso fazia-o sentir-se confortável.

- Queria que tivesses algo meu contigo, assim haverá sempre algo que te recordará de mim – confessou Rose, olhando para o seu colo ao sentir-se corar.

Scorpius colocou-lhe o dedo por baixo do queixo e fê-la olhar para ele. Aproximou os seus lábios dos dela e beijou-a suavemente, tentando incutir naquele beijo o que aquele gesto significara para ele.

Nota:

Para aqueles que tiverem curiosidade em ver a verdadeira caixa em que me baseei, existe um link no meu perfil.


	10. Chapter 10 A Ferret among Weasels

A Ferret among Weasels

- Scorpius, querido, posso entrar? – uma voz de mulher fazia-se ouvir através da porta e Scorpius gemeu, tentando adormecer de novo. Chegara a casa há menos de meia hora e bastara cair na cama para adormecer. Nem se lembrava de mudar de roupa, mas ao ver que vestia calças largas de pijama e uma t-shirt velha, concluiu que o deveria ter feito.

Sem esperar por outra resposta, Astoria Malfoy abriu a porta e ao ver o filho deitado aproximou-se da janela e abriu-a de par em par, deixando a luz entrar e fazendo com que Scorpius resmungasse e escondesse a cabeça por baixo dos cobertores.

- Já é muito tarde, Scorpius! A tua irmã já está levantada há mais de duas horas, a fazer sabe-se lá o quê…

- A minha irmã é doida – retorquiu Scorpius, tentando agarrar-se à réstia de sono que ainda o prendia.

- Não sou nada! – exclamou uma voz aguda e Scorpius sentiu o seu colchão começar a mexer-se para baixo e para cima.

- Elise! – disseram simultaneamente Astoria e Scorpius e a rapariga saltou para o chão e saiu do quarto, num andar petulante.

- Ela sai demasiado ao teu pai – bufou Astoria, vendo a figura da sua filha a afastar-se. Aproximou-se da cama do filho e sentou-se e Scorpius, sentindo que mais ninguém deixaria um pobre rapaz usufruir do seu descanso depois de ter passado a noite inteira a voar (não que os seus pais precisassem de ter conhecimento disso), abriu os olhos e observou a sua mãe.

- Que se passa, mãe? – perguntou ele, ao vê-la olhá-lo preocupada. Por loucos momentos julgou que tinham dado pela sua falta, mas quase instantaneamente apercebeu-se de que se fosse isso, a sua mãe estaria zangada e não preocupada.

- O teu pai recebeu hoje uma carta do teu avô… e ele quer que nós o visitemos hoje… - informou Astoria – Mas… tu sabes que não podes ir e a Elise também não e…. Scorpius, desculpa, mas eu sei que deveríamos estar todos juntos hoje, mas o teu avô está tão sozinho desde que a tua avó morreu que eu sinto que eu e o teu pai devemos ir até lá…

- Não te preocupes mãe, eu posso ficar com a Elise em casa – apressou-se Scorpius a acalmá-la.

A expressão da sua mãe fechou-se novamente.

- A Elise quer ir para casa da Aline Zabini…

- Oh! – respondeu Scorpius, surpreendido. O que a sua mãe estava a tentar dizer é que iria passar o dia de Natal totalmente sozinho. Bestial! Ninguém na sua família podia estar com ele no dia em que as famílias deveriam estar juntas… - Não te preocupes, sabes bem que eu não ligo muito ao Natal – Scorpius sentiu a garganta seca, claro que ligava ao Natal, era a sua época do ano preferida, em que podia agir como uma criança sem que ninguém lhe fizesse ver que já era um adulto.

A expressão da sua mãe não se alterou, mas Scorpius abriu um sorriso e desejou-lhe que fizesse uma boa viagem e que dissesse ao avô que continuava a detestar aquela sua bengala, Astoria sorriu um pouco a isto e foi com o coração apertado que se despediu do filho.

- Uma vassoura nova, mantos novos, um colar novo, botas de pele de dragão novas e nenhuma família com quem partilhar o Natal – murmurou Scorpius, sarcasticamente.

Quando Scorpius desceu para ver os pais partir, reparou que Draco observava-o fixamente, com uma expressão que Scorpius julgou ser orgulho… mas não podia ser, de que poderia o seu pai sentir orgulho, sobre si, naquele momento? Os seus pais despediram-se dele apressadamente, com a mãe a fazer-lhe uma festa no cabelo e o pai a dar-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro, e a sua irmã a dar-lhe um beijo na face antes de saltar para a lareira em direcção à casa dos Zabini.

"E agora o que fazer com todo este tempo livre? Podia escrever ao Al, a perguntar se sempre ganhou o novo uniforme de Quidditch…"

Agarrando em pergaminho e numa pena, apressou-se a escrever uma missiva ao amigo, descrevendo o que fizera até então nas férias (deixando de fora a aventura da noite anterior) e enviou-a através de King, que partiu satisfeito em direcção a sul.

O dia passou lentamente, enquanto Scorpius andava indolentemente pela casa, pondo algumas leituras em dia, voando pelos terrenos nas traseiras da imponente mansão e sumariamente, sentindo-se miserável.

Perto das cinco horas, quando Scorpius se sentou em frente da lareira para se aquecer, viu surgir com surpresa a cabeça de Albus Potter por entre as chamas.

- Viva, companheiro! – exclamou Al, com deleite, ao ver o ar surpreendido do amigo – Os teus pais não estão? – perguntou ao olhar em redor.

- Não, foram visitar o meu avô – respondeu laconicamente Scorpius, enquanto observava as fagulhas que saiam da boca de Al e lhe lambiam os cabelos.

- Quer dizer que estás sozinho? E a tua irmã? Por esta altura já esperava que ela estivesse aqui a mandar-me coisas à cabeça – comentou Al, admirado.

- Ela não está, foi passar o dia com uns amigos…

Scorpius viu a expressão de Al cair e de repente a cabeça do amigo desapareceu da sua lareira. Decorridos cinco minutos, voltou a aparecer, com uma expressão muito mais alegre.

- De que estás à espera? – perguntou ele – Vai buscar o teu manto e prepara-te para passares um dia com o clã Weasley-Potter!

Scorpius fitou-o, atordoado, até o significado das suas palavras assentarem. Então, deu um salto do sofá, correu até ao quarto, pegou no manto e escrevinhou um bilhete rápido aos seus pais, informando-os de onde se encontrava. Ao voltar à sala, deparou-se com Al refastelado no seu sofá, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Estiveste a fazer o manto? – perguntou ele, ao ver o amigo entrar na sala, pelo que este se limitou a responder-lhe com um rude gesto de mão.

Al riu-se e saltou para a lareira, enquanto gritava "A Toca!". Scorpius seguiu-o e foi imediatamente rodeado por largas chamas verdes e quentes.

Ao sair da lareira, limpando a face de cinza que pudesse lá estar, Scorpius deparou-se com um mar de cabeças ruivas, de entre as quais, apenas cinco pessoas se distinguiam, Al, de cabelo preto; o seu pai, com a mesma tonalidade e uma mulher de cabelo castanho encaracolado, que Scorpius identificou imediatamente como a mãe de Rose e duas mulheres, sentadas a um canto, a conversar entre murmúrios, uma de cor negra e outra loira de uma beleza estonteante. Scorpius colou-se à parede, à espera de alguém gritar "Agarrem-no!", mas aparentemente ninguém tinha esse desejo, apesar de muitos deles o olharem, desconfiados.

No silêncio que imperava na sala, uma voz familiar a Scorpius fez-se ouvir, vindo do exterior, mas aproximando-se cada vez mais.

- Não me interessa que aches o Quidditch o melhor desporto do mundo, eu sei que é brilhante, mas quatro horas seguidas a jogar é simplesmente demais! – Rose entrou na cozinha, acompanhada por James, Fred, uma rapariga loira e um rapaz de cabelo loiro mais escuro. No entanto, ao depararem-se com a cozinha em silêncio, os cinco estacaram à porta, olhando em redor, até que avistaram Scorpius, meio escondido ao lado da lareira. As bochechas de Rose coloriram-se de rosa, mas esta olhou-o como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Bom, pessoal, este aqui é o meu amigo Scorpius, como vocês já devem saber… os pais dele não podiam estar, hoje, em casa, por isso eu convidei-o… Eu perguntei ao avô! – apressou-se Albus a acrescentar, para o caso de alguém levantar contrariedades.

- Não se preocupem, se a minha presença vos incomoda, eu vou-me já embora… O Al foi um idiota em convidar-me, desculpem – apressou-se Scorpius a dizer, virando-se para a lareira e preparando-se para entrar, sem olhar para Rose, quando uma mão delicada o impediu. Ao virar-se, deparou-se com os olhos de Rose. Por momentos, pensou que ela tivesse mandado a cautela às urtigas e o tivesse agarrado, mas ao observar melhor, viu que os olhos pertenciam a uma face mais velha, rodeada por cabelo castanho e não ruivo. Era Hermione, a mãe de Rose.

- Scorpius, seria muito agradável se ficasses connosco para jantar – disse ela, numa voz suave que fez Scorpius lembrar-se da sua própria mãe e fez com que o seu coração ficasse apertado. Um som sarcástico por trás de Hermione fez ambos virarem-se e Scorpius viu que as costas da mãe de Rose ficaram rígidas ao deparar com a expressão maldisposta do marido. Scorpius não conseguiu ver a expressão na cara de Hermione, mas deveria ser assustadora, pois Ron pareceu diminuir de tamanho e acabou por encolher os ombros, de uma forma derrotada.

A partir daquele momento, o ruído voltou a imperar na sala e por todos os lados podiam ouvir-se gargalhadas e gritos de entusiasmo. Al puxou Scorpius pela manga do manto e fê-lo segui-lo até à cozinha, onde a sua avó, a mãe e a sua tia Hermione deambulavam, levitando pratos e mais pratos de comida. Os olhos de Scorpius abriram-se de espanto ao ver tanta comida junta, mas ao olhar para trás e aperceber-se de quantas pessoas estavam naquela casa, acabou por concluir que seria necessária toda ela.

- Não, Albus! – exclamou Mrs. Potter, de repente, batendo na mão de Al, que se aproximava de uma travessa com cubos de chocolate e amêndoa. Scorpius riu-se do amigo e imediatamente três pares de olhos caíram sobre ele. No entanto, não continham uma expressão acusatória, apenas de surpresa.

- Isso, ri-te, não é a tua mãe que te está a deixar a morrer à fome! – queixou-se Al, massajando a mão

- Pois, a minha está com o meu avô Devorador da Morte – retorquiu sarcasticamente Scorpius, fazendo com que a expressão das três mulheres se sobressaltasse.

- Já te disse para lhe roubares a bengala e correres atrás dele com ela – sugeriu Al, com naturalidade, fazendo com que três pares de sobrancelhas se erguessem.

- Nah, o velho já nem a consegue tirar da mão, fossilizou lá – concluiu Scorpius, com um falso ar pesaroso, fazendo com que Al se risse. Este aproximou-se dele e passando-lhe o braço pelo ombro guiou-o para fora da cozinha, enquanto lhe ia descrevendo pormenorizadamente o que deveria fazer à bengala do avô.

- O que é que acabou de acontecer aqui? – perguntou, subitamente Ginny, mas as outras duas mulheres limitaram-se a encolher os ombros.

- Achas que resultou? – perguntou Scorpius, quando já estavam suficientemente longe da cozinha.

- Pelo menos, não acham que és um potencial príncipe das trevas, isso posso assegurar-te – afirmou Al.

- Elas talvez não, mas os outros, especialmente o pai da Rose… - suspirou Scorpius.

- Não te preocupes, eles habituam-se, mas… porque é que reparaste especialmente no meu tio? Não me digas que pensas pedi-la em casamento, hoje? – perguntou Albus, enquanto ambos se encaminhavam para o pequeno lago que ficava atrás da casa e que estava totalmente congelado. Gargalhadas provinham daquele local e ao olhar para cima, Scorpius viu que Rose e os dois loiros, que quase de certeza eram irmãos, se divertiam a patinar.

- Nem mereces resposta – retorquiu Scorpius e com um toque de varinha, fez com que um monte de neve caísse dos ramos mais próximos de uma árvore, em cima da cabeça do amigo.

Al gritou e em menos de nada, ambos estavam embrenhados numa dura luta de bolas de neve, a que rapidamente se juntaram Rose e os loiros. Quando todos se cansaram e caíram sobre a neve, Scorpius reparou que Rose estava imediatamente a seguir a si e sentiu os seus dedos tremerem para lhe tocar. Esta levantou a cabeça e sorriu-lhe, antes de agarrar numa bola de neve e lha atirar à cara, correndo em seguida para dentro de casa. Albus desatou a rir à gargalhada e os primos acompanharam-no.

- Sabes, para um Malfoy, até não és pior – comentou o rapaz loiro, ao sentar-se para olhar para Scorpius.

- Louis! – admoestou a irmã, com um olhar severo.

- Peço desculpa pelo meu irmão – afirmou a rapariga e lançando-lhe um sorriso, apresentou-se – Chamo-me Dominique e este mal-educado é o Louis. Não te deves lembrar de nós em Hogwarts, já passaram três anos…

Scorpius tentou puxar pela memória e realmente algo lhe dizia que no mar de cabeças ruivas podia ver três loiras, no entanto à sua frente só estavam dois. Então, lembrando-se de uma conversa que tivera com Rose sobre a família dela, soube quem faltava.

- Vocês têm uma irmã, certo? – perguntou ele, vendo os dois irmãos anuírem.

- Sim, ela só deve chegar depois do jantar. Anda num período muito romântico – Louis fingiu vomitar e a irmã rolou os olhos – com o seu Teddy.

Scorpius ia perguntar de quem se tratava quando a voz da avó de Albus, Louis e Dominique se fez ouvir, chamando-os para beberem uma chávena de chocolate quente. Scorpius riu-se, ao recordar a expressão de Rose, coberta de chocolate, chamando a atenção de três pares de olhos que o fixaram, duvidosos. Este limitou-se a encolher os ombros e a apressar-se a entrar na acolhedora cozinha. Rose já se encontrava lá, com uma caneca nas mãos e a observar as chamas a crepitar na enorme lareira. Ao vê-los entrar, cruzou o olhar com Scorpius, corando e este soube imediatamente que os pensamentos tinham regredido até àquela manhã, na gruta. Chocolate quente tornara-se uma piada secreta entre os dois.

Scorpius aproximou-se de Hermione e aceitando a caneca que esta lhe estendia, sentou-se ao lado de Rose, que estava num mundo só seu a ler o livro que os avós lhe tinham dado nos anos e que ainda não tinha tido tempo de ler. Albus seguiu-o imediatamente e começaram a discutir as probabilidades do jogo de Gryffindor vs Slytherin, no final do ano. Após algum tempo, Scorpius sentiu algo fofo tocar-lhe na mão e olhando para baixo, deparou-se com Winter, a olhá-lo reprovadoramente, como se lhe perguntasse porque ainda não lhe pegara ao colo.

- Se fosse a ti não fazia isso – advertiu Albus, ao ver o amigo estender as mãos para pegar no gatinho – É um demónio coberto de pêlo! Cada vez que me aproximo quase que me come vivo e… - mas o resto das suas queixas não chegaram a ser verbalizadas, pois ficara boquiaberto ao ver o animal enroscar-se no colo de Scorpius e começar a ronronar.

- Que fizeste a esse monstro? – perguntou Albus, aproximando a mão, cautelosamente da cabeça de Winter, mas afastando-a imediatamente, quando o gato fez tenção de a morder.

Mantendo um olhar prudente no animal, Al recomeçou a conversa, enquanto Scorpius afagava distraidamente o bicho e este continuava a ronronar, deliciado, por estar na companhia do seu primeiro dono.

Após uma enorme discussão sobre a melhor táctica para apanhar a snitch, Al levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a cozinha, provavelmente na esperança de roubar mais alguma comida, antes de ser apanhado pela mãe.

Scorpius trocou olhares sub-reptícios com Rose, no entanto, foram quase imediatamente interrompidos pela presença de Hermione, que se sentou ao lado de Scorpius.

- Coitada da minha filha, a ter de aturar tanta conversa de Quidditch – comentou Hermione, enquanto sorria acolhedoramente a Scorpius e este não resistiu a sorrir também. Ao observar Hermione apercebeu-se de uma estranha cicatriz no seu pescoço, como se alguém a tivesse atacado com uma faca e por momentos, os seus olhos fixaram-se aí. Esta apercebeu-se e fez um gesto passageiro com a mão, como a retirar importância àquele pequeno defeito.

- Já agora, a tua estratégia com o Albus foi muito inteligente – observou Hermione, olhando as chamas. Scorpius sentiu Rose, a seu lado, a observá-lo curiosamente, afastando finalmente a atenção do livro.

- Estratégia? – perguntou Rose, surpresa.

- Sim, o teu amigo e o teu primo decidiram dar uma pequena mostra de ironia em relação às tendências dos familiares do Scorpius, nomeadamente o avô, delineando um plano sobre onde enfiar a bengala deste, estou certa, Scorpius? – perguntou Hermione, encarando-o – Cuidadosamente delineado em frente a mim, à Ginny e a avó Weasley.

Scorpius sentiu-se corar, ao ver Rose tremer de riso.

- Foi assim tão óbvio? – questionou ele, pelo que Hermione desatou à gargalhada, chamando a atenção de Ron, que a fixou de olhos semicerrados.

- Meu caro rapaz, nem um hipógrifo seria mais óbvio numa rua muggle… Acredita, em termos de esquemas ainda tens muito a aprender – retorquiu Hermione, dando-lhe uma palmadinha condescendente nas costas e levantando-se, para se dirigir a Ron, que ainda a fixava.

- A tua mãe é muito fixe – comentou Scorpius, observando a figura de Hermione a afastar-se.

- Sim, dizes isso porque nunca a viste numa das suas fúrias. Ela poria o Voldemort num canto a chorar – confessou Rose – Felizmente para nós, o meu pai é sempre o destinatário de tais reacções… realmente não percebo porquê – concluiu ironicamente Rose e Scorpius lembrou-se de como Ron se encolhera perante o olhar de Hermione ao inicio da tarde.

No entanto, antes de Scorpius puder comentar, um flash interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. E dirigindo o olhar para a origem de tal fenómeno deparou-se com Lily Potter a segurar uma câmara fotográfica.

- Vá lá, pessoal, quero tirar uma foto de vocês juntos! – pediu Lily, numa voz fininha – Eu sei que não gostam um do outro, mas podem dá-la ao Al, que tal? – sugeriu Lily.

Scorpius olhou para Rose e esta encolheu os ombros, fazendo Lily sorrir abertamente. Scorpius aproximou-se mais de Rose e ambos sorriram para a câmara, mas no momento em que o flash disparou ambos se viraram um para o outro e deitaram a língua de fora.

- Vocês são uns idiotas! – acusou Lily e afastou-se deles para tirar fotografias ao resto da família.

- A Lily diz que um dia será fotógrafa para a Quidditch Hoje, com as melhores fotos, em todo o mundo, de incríveis jogadas – disse Rose, enquanto sorria sarcasticamente para a prima, que lhe respondeu com um revirar de olhos. Scorpius riu-se, enquanto se apressava a levantar-se para se dirigir à mesa, em que a Mrs. Weasley mais velha os chamava a todos.

Durante o jantar, Scorpius não pôde deixar de sentir um par de olhos fixos nele e não eram aqueles que ele queria a observarem-no. Ron Weasley parecia que lhe seguia cada mínimo gesto e este sentia os seus músculos tensos como se se estivesse a preparar para um jogo de Quidditch contra um forte oponente.

Quando todos se dispersaram após o jantar e o sentimento de mal-estar em relação a Scorpius tinha descido para um nível aceitável, este reparou que Rose dirigia constantes olhares à escada e ao grupo de pessoas. Esta, trocando um olhar significativo com Scorpius, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para as escadas que levavam aos andares superiores. Scorpius esperou alguns momentos, olhando em redor para se certificar de que ninguém o observava e levantando-se, com um ar que esperava ser de passiva tranquilidade, seguiu a direcção tomada por Rose.

Ao chegar ao topo das escadas, ouviu uma gargalhada familiar e foi puxado em direcção a um quarto, no qual não tinha reparado, mas que agora se lhe apresentava como muito acolhedor. Rose rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços e colocando-se em bicos de pés, beijou-o, enquanto Scorpius fechava a porta do quarto com o pé.

- Estive todo o dia com vontade de fazer isto – confessou Rose, ao afastar a cara da do namorado, mas sem deixar de o rodear com os braços.

- Não te preocupa que o teu pai esteja alguns andares abaixo? – questionou Scorpius, sorrindo com um brilho nos olhos.

- Não, torna tudo muito mais excitante, não achas? – retorquiu Rose e Scorpius atacou novamente os seus lábios.

- Hermione, tens de admitir que tenho razão! – a voz de Ron flutuou até ao quarto, fazendo com que Rose e Scorpius se afastassem precipitadamente. Olharam em redor e deparando-se com um guarda-fatos vazio, enfiaram-se lá dentro e deixaram semi-aberta a porta, apenas o suficiente para puderem observar o quarto.

Momentos depois, a porta abria-se e Ron entrava, seguido por uma atribulada Hermione, que usava uma expressão exasperada no rosto.

- Ron – vinha ela a dizer, num tom de voz zangado – o miúdo não tem culpa nenhuma! Ele não é como o pai, é educado e amigo do Albus, até mesmo o James diz que ele não é nenhum idiota preconceituoso – Scorpius empalideceu ao perceber que falavam dele e sentiu Rose mexer-se desconfortavelmente a seu lado.

- Quando eu olho para ele só consigo ver aquela louca, a rir, e o pai dele, parado, sem fazer nada… Percebes o porquê de não o conseguir olhar sem ter vontade de desatar aos gritos tal como fiz naquela estúpida cave? – os punhos de Ron, cerrados, tremiam numa raiva dificilmente contida.

Hermione suspirou e segurou a face de Ron entre as suas mãos, sem a largar e obrigando-o a fixar os seus olhos azuis nos dela.

- Querido, eu compreendo o porquê, mas tens de perceber que eu não culpo o miúdo por nada do que aconteceu há 25 anos atrás e tu deverias tentar fazer o mesmo – pediu Hermione, numa voz baixa.

- Hermione, não consegues imaginar o que aquela noite me fez… - Ron tremeu e os seus braços rodearam Hermione com força – Ouvir-te gritar daquela forma e não poder fazer nada… Quando cheguei à casa do Bill pensei que não te conseguiríamos salvar, pensei que nunca te poderia dizer o quanto te amava, que nunca mais te ouviria a ralhares comigo pelas minhas maneiras à mesa ou falta de tacto, que nunca mais poderia ver esse rasgo de brilho nos teus olhos, quando descobres algo que te entusiasma… – a voz de Ron tremeu e ele enterrou o rosto no cabelo da mulher.

- Ron… - suspirou Hermione – Eu sei o quanto aquela noite nos mudou e sei que às vezes ainda sonhas com isso, mas por favor, por mim, tenta aceitar o Scorpius, ele é apenas uma criança que teve o azar de nascer numa família que fez as escolhas erradas…

Ron suspirou e beijou Hermione docemente, puxando-a para fora do quarto.

Rose olhou para Scorpius, que empalidecera tanto que ela receava que ele desmaiasse.

- Scorp… - começou Rose, mas Scorpius saiu disparado do guarda-fatos e pela porta, sem olhar uma única vez para trás.


	11. Chapter 11 O passado fica no passado

**Quero dedicar este capítulo a uma enorme fã do Draco Malfoy, ****Gaby Amorinha, que me tem deixado extremamente orgulhosa com os seus comentários. **

**Para escrever a cena final entre o Scorpius, o Albus e a Rose usei a música "Count on me" do Bruno Mars para me inspirar, realmente reflecte bem aqueles momentos.**

**O passado fica no passado, certo?**

___Scorpius, por favor, responde-me a dizer se estás bem. Estou preocupada contigo. Nada do que aconteceu entre o teu pai e os meus muda aquilo que sinto por ti, és a tua própria pessoa e não apenas o filho de Draco Malfoy._

_ Amo-te._

Rose guardou o diário dentro da cómoda e sentou-se na cama, sentindo como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre os seus ombros. As palavras que os seus pais trocaram não paravam de ecoar na sua mente, juntando-se à expressão horrorizada de Scorpius. Quando descera atrás dele, Rose deparou-se com Albus, que de expressão surpreendida lhe perguntava se sabia porque Scorpius lhe dissera um adeus apressado e quase correra para dentro das chamas, de regresso a casa. Rose negara ter qualquer conhecimento sobre o comportamento bizarro do Slytherin, mas fora com o coração pesado que se reunira ao resto das festividades e nem mesmo a chegada do seu colorido e sempre alegre primo Teddy lhe avivara o espírito. Agora, ao chegar a casa depois de ter fingido toda a noite que nada de errado se passava, apenas tinha vontade de se enrolar numa bola e esquecer o resto do mundo…

Ao sair da lareira, num humor totalmente oposto ao que tinha ao partir, Scorpius dirigiu-se imediatamente ao quarto dos pais, com a segurança de estes ainda não terem chegado. Sabia que o seu pai, tal como grande parte das famílias de sangue puro mantinha um registo quase diário da sua vida e esperava que num desses diários encontrasse respostas às suas questões.

O quarto dos seus pais estava escuro e usando a varinha para lhe iluminar o caminho, aproximou-se do enorme baú onde se encontravam os registos. Abrindo-os para ver a primeira e a última data, rapidamente escolheu dois que se adequavam ao período de tempo referido por Mrs. Weasley. Não querendo ser apanhado em falta, Scorpius fez instantaneamente a cópia dos dois livros e voltou a guardar os originais junto dos restantes.

Dirigiu-se ao quarto e sentando-se na sua poltrona, começou a ler o primeiro dos diários. Ao ler as palavras, quase conseguia ver o aspecto do seu pai aos dezassete anos, em quase tudo semelhante a si próprio, pelo menos fisicamente, mas quanto mais ia progredindo, mais aquela pessoa lhe parecia um estranho. A forma como falava era indubitavelmente do seu pai, mas o conteúdo das suas emoções e desejos era diferente do homem calmo e presente que tinha como figura paternal, era um estranho que queria seguir um louco, em defesa de uma supremacia ignorante e maléfica. Scorpius sentiu-se doente e teve de fazer uso de todo o seu controlo e coragem para continuar a ler. Podia ver que, com o passar do tempo, a fé do seu pai em Voldemort ia diminuindo, que este começava a ter dúvidas sobre se seria correcto todos aqueles actos, que finalmente estava a conseguir ver que o mundo não se podia dividir apenas em poderosos e aqueles que seriam demasiado fracos para procurar esse poder, começava finalmente a conseguir ver rasgos do seu pai naquele rapaz, mas ainda assim, não era suficiente.

Ao ouvir os seus pais a chegar, apressou-se a enfiar-se na cama e fingiu estar a dormir, quando a mãe abriu a porta ao de leve. Ao ouvir os passos dela a afastarem-se, puxou do segundo diário e começou a lê-lo. Podia ver como a presença daquele lunático fazia o seu pai tremer e percebia agora o porquê dos seus pais nunca o deixarem entrar na antiga mansão, onde o seu avô ainda vivia: não era por este ser um condenado e não quererem que influenciasse demasiado o neto, mas sim por temerem que a presença de Voldemort, mesmo passados todos estes anos, ainda se fizesse sentir dentro daquelas paredes, qual fantasma regressado para controlar os vivos.

Pouco depois, sentiu o diário que Rose lhe dera vibrar e abrindo-o, deparou-se com o seu recado preocupado. Scorpius suspirou, sentindo-se horrível consigo mesmo por a estar a fazer passar por tudo isto, mas sem conseguir formular uma qualquer resposta antes de conhecer toda a verdade.

Finalmente, perto das cinco da manhã, várias palavras começaram a despertar a atenção de Scorpius para uma certa passagem.

"_Estava com o pai, na sala, quando ouvimos a comoção. A mãe tinha ido atender a porta e agora regressava com um grupo maltrapilho. "Dizem que apanharam o Potter", informou ela, perante a expressão surpresa do pai e realmente, por entre aquele grupo imundo podia ver a Granger e o Weasley junto a um rapaz de cara inchada e cabelo comprido que, de certeza, se tratava do Potter, juntos a eles um outro Gryffindor e um goblin. Quando a mãe me chamou, soube imediatamente o que queria, mas eu não era capaz de o fazer. Odiava-os até ao fundo do meu ser, queria tê-los visto expulsos inúmeras vezes, magoados, humilhados, mas não era capaz de os entregar para morrer, não depois de ter vivido com Ele durante aquele Verão, era demasiado retorcido, demasiado para eu puder aguentar…_

_ Eles falavam e discutiam, prontos a chamar o Senhor das Trevas e eu só conseguia gaguejar e só pensava em afastar-me o mais depressa deles. Eles tinham reconhecido a sangue-de-lama e o traidor e estavam certos de que o outro era o Potter, eu sabia que aquele grupo não teria muito tempo, quando a porta da sala se abriu e a tia entrou. A partir daí foi tudo a descambar, ela queria chamar o Senhor das Trevas, mas de repente ao ver a espada que os Raptores traziam endoideceu e começou aos gritos com todos, acabando por enviar os prisioneiros para a cave, com excepção da Granger. Era horrível de assistir, enquanto a Bellatrix a rodeava e ria histericamente, torturando-a a seu bel-prazer. Eu tentara usar o crucio contra o Potter uma vez, mas não conseguia imaginar tamanho prazer em fazê-lo, como ela parecia sentir. Os gritos dela pareciam ecoar nos meus ouvidos e deixá-los a zunir, enquanto, da cave, o Weasley parecia um lunático a gritar em resposta. Eu tentava bloquear todos os sons daquela sala, não queria ouvir os gritos de terror da sangue-de-lama, nem os histerismos de Bellatrix, era como uma cacofonia de horror. E então mandaram-me à cave, buscar o goblin. Eles podiam atacar-me, mas eu não podia dar parte de fraco, não à frente do pai e da mãe… Depois de voltar, o interrogatório continuou, mas então o Wormtail foi mandado investigar um barulho na cave e de repente, o Weasley e o Potter vinham a correr, lá de baixo, mas a tia era mais rápida e agarrou a sangue-de-lama, apontando-lhe uma faca, mas de repente o lustre caiu, trabalho daquele monstróide do elfo doméstico e eles conseguiram recuperar as varinhas e fugir, mas era tarde demais para nós: a tia havia chamado o Senhor das Trevas e agora tínhamos de arcar com as consequências de termos deixado o Potter fugir por entre os nossos dedos, por mais horríveis que elas fossem."_

Scorpius não conseguia ler mais, sentia-se enjoado, como se ao mínimo movimento fosse vomitar, a cabeça doía-lhe intensamente e por várias horas fixou o olhar no colar que tinha nas mãos. As palavras de Rose ecoavam na sua cabeça: "Não muda nada entre nós", mas pensaria ela assim se soubesse os horrores que o passado dos seus pais guardava? Horrores provocados pela família dele… e pensar que Hermione o defendera naquela noite… mais-valia tê-lo sovado, provavelmente sentir-se-ia melhor do que agora… Como é que voltaria a olhar para Rose e Al e todos os Potters e Weasleys, sabendo o que acontecera. Se fosse ao contrário ele odiaria todos os que tivessem magoado os seus pais…

"Mas o teu pai não os magoou... ele tentou defendê-los…" – retorquia uma voz na cabeça de Scorpius, que se assemelhava, estranhamente, à de Rose.

"Sim, mas ele estava lá, parado, sem fazer nada…" – sussurrava continuamente Scorpius.

Quando o dia amanheceu, Scorpius não tinha conseguido adormecer nem por um minuto: parecia-lhe que conseguia ouvir os gritos de Hermione e os de Ron misturados numa gargalhada maléfica e quando as suas fantasias iam mais além, os dela transformavam-se nos gritos de Rose e os de Ron nos de Scorpius.

Fingindo ter uma pilha de trabalhos para fazer, Scorpius conseguia evitar ao máximo a presença dos pais, fugindo ao seu olhar directo: não sabia como havia de se comportar perante Draco agora que sabia tantas das coisas que este fizera na sua juventude e o pior de tudo, para Scorpius, era não conseguir manter-se zangado com o pai. Odiava tudo o que defendera, repugnava-o os ideais da pureza de sangue que este defendera, mas continuava a ser o seu pai, o homem que lhe dera a primeira vassoura e o ensinara a jogar Quidditch, que lhe contava histórias sobre dragões e que nunca o ensinara a guiar-se pelas regras da pureza de sangue. Talvez naquela noite o seu pai tenha começado a ver a luz, ou talvez, até antes, mas sem ter a coragem para o admitir, mesmo a si próprio.

E mesmo sem que Scorpius se apercebesse, a noite do dia 28 chegara e fora arrancado dos seus devaneios pela voz da mãe, que lhe gritava para se apressar, pois Albus estava na lareira à sua espera. Scorpius saltou da cama e por momentos pensou em dizer que estava doente ou que tinha muitos trabalhos para fazer, mas se seguisse a primeira ideia Albus quereria vê-lo e saberia que ele estava a mentir instantaneamente, se seguisse a segunda Albus saberia à mesma que era mentira pois ambos tinham terminado os trabalhos na véspera de voltarem a casa, sob os comandos de Rose. Então, resignando-se a uma noite de suplício, Scorpius pegou na capa e encaminhou-se para a lareira, despedindo-se apressadamente dos pais e de Elise, que se entretinha a jogar com um baralho de cartas explosivas.

- Adeus idiotas! – cumprimentou James, enquanto passava por Albus e Scorpius a saírem da lareira, para a sala de estar dos Potter.

Scorpius olhou em redor, observando a sala e notando como esta estava repleta de inúmeras fotografias de família, nas situações das mais normais às mais ridículas.

- Esta é a Rose às cavalitas do Teddy Lupin? – perguntou Scorpius, ao observar uma foto de uma Rose muito mais nova, às cavalitas de um rapaz de cabelo azul e com um nariz em forma de focinho de cavalo, que corria com ela num jardim.

- Essa fotografia já devia ter sido destruída há muito tempo – comentou uma voz masculina, por detrás dos dois rapazes.

Scorpius virou-se e deparou com uma versão mais velha do rapaz de cabelo azul, já com um nariz normal, de olhos castanhos-claros e sorriso fácil.

- Scorpius Malfoy – apresentou-se Scorpius, estendendo a mão para o rapaz.

- Edward Lupin – retorquiu o rapaz – Mas podes chamar-me Teddy como todos os outros… - e acrescentando, com um sorriso – primo.

Scorpius também sorriu, mas ao ver uma mulher de cabelo castanho a entrar na sala, o seu sorriso morreu imediatamente.

- Boa noite, Scorpius – cumprimentou Hermione, aproximando-se para o abraçar, mas ele recuou diversos passos, como se ela o fosse magoar. Todos o olharam de forma estranha, mas o barulho da restante família a entrar fez a atenção dispersar-se de Scorpius para as delícias que flutuavam sob o comando das varinhas de Ginny e Harry e sob o olhar atento de um elfo doméstico extremamente velho.

Durante todo o tempo que decorreu entre aproximar-se da mesa, sentar-se e começar a comer, Scorpius podia sentir o olhar de Rose cravado nele e foi recorrendo a toda a sua capacidade de controlo que conseguiu evitar trocar olhares com ela.

- Ei, rapaz, queres mais puré? – perguntou de repente uma voz que fez Scorpius olhar para cima de olhos esbugalhados. Ron Weasley estava a dirigir-se a ele, de forma minimamente cordial… poderia o pedido da mulher ter tido tamanho efeito ou chegara o homem à conclusão de que o rapaz loiro apenas compartilhava o aspecto físico do pai e não os seus desejos e aspirações?

- Desculpe, eu não aguento mais… – explodiu subitamente Scorpius e correu para fora de casa.

- O que é que eu disse de mal? – retorquiu Ron para os presentes, que tinham uma expressão de assombro no rosto.

- Por estranho que pareça, nada – comentou Hugo, levando um encontrão da irmã como resposta.

- O rapaz está obviamente perturbado, mas porquê? – inquiriu Hermione, olhando para a filha e para o sobrinho, em busca de uma explicação.

- Bem… - começou Rose e todos os olhares se viraram na sua direcção, fazendo-a corar profusamente – no dia em que o Malfoy foi jantar à Toca, nós estávamos a falar e eu contei-lhe que havia um vampiro no sótão, mas ele riu-se de mim e então, eu quis mostrar-lho e foi quando passávamos em frente ao antigo quarto do pai que o ouvimos a falar com a mãe e…

- Oh! – exclamaram Ron e Hermione, simultaneamente – Ele deve ter descoberto – acrescentou Hermione, para o marido.

- O quê? – perguntaram os mais novos, em uníssono, enquanto Teddy observava fixamente a expressão do padrinho, que tinha endurecido.

- Talvez devêssemos contar aos miúdos… - sugeriu Harry, olhando para Hermione em busca de um sinal afirmativo.

- Claro que sim, mas enquanto vocês fazem isso, eu vou falar com o Scorpius. Provavelmente far-lhe-á bem ouvir o que tenho para lhe dizer – disse Hermione, levantando-se da mesa e seguindo a direcção que o rapaz tomara.

Enquanto se afastava, podia ouvir a voz de Harry flutuar até ela, começando a narrativa apenas a partir do ponto em que tinham sido capturados. Isso tranquilizou-a, aqueles miúdos viviam num tempo de paz, não precisavam de memórias mais assustadoras do que aquelas que iriam ouvir em seguida.

O luar banhava o jardim que ficava nas traseiras da casa dos Potter, quando Hermione saiu para o exterior. Podia ver um vulto sentado no banco de ferro forjado, situado em frente ao lago congelado. A neve preservava as pegadas que se encaminhavam em diferente direcções até finalmente se dirigirem ao banco.

- Está um pouco frio, para se estar aqui fora – comentou Hermione, sentando-se ao lado de Scorpius. Este afastou-se o máximo que o banco lhe permitia, sem olhar uma única vez para cima.

- A Rose contou-nos o que vocês ouviram… - começou Hermione, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Scorpius, mas este afastou-se do contacto e virou-se para ela, agressivamente.

- Sim, aposto que neste momento estão todos a ter uma alegre conversa sobre o traste que o meu pai era e como se deveriam ter livrado dele há muito tempo, estou certo? – rosnou Scorpius, saltando do banco e recomeçando a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

- Ouve, meu menino – ordenou Hermione, levantando-se também e com mais força do que Scorpius achava ser possível dela ter, empurrou-o novamente de novo para o banco – O teu pai realmente era horrível para connosco e para aqueles que, segundo os seus conceitos, não eram dignos de aprender magia, mas se há uma coisa que aquele tempo me ensinou é que todos podem errar e todos podem mudar e ser perdoados… e isso foi o que aconteceu ao teu pai, percebes? Não há ninguém melhor do que eu, o meu marido e o Harry que saibam dizer quão anormal ele era, enquanto adolescente, mas ele _mudou_, não o podes condenar por todos os erros que cometeu quando era jovem… Merlin sabe que ainda hás-de cometer muitos erros durante toda a vida e não seria justo, daqui a muitos anos, que alguém te condenasse por eles, pois não? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto fixava o olhar na lua.

- Mas eu nunca poderia juntar-me a um monstro como aqueles… - suspirou Scorpius, entrelaçando as mãos no colo.

- Porque não foste criado a adorar tudo o que tivesse a ver com o Voldemort, ao contrário do teu pai… - retorquiu Hermione – Os teus avós criaram o teu pai de uma forma muito diferente da tua, desde pequeno que o seu caminho de vida estava traçado, enquanto tu tens uma miríade de escolhas à tua frente…

Scorpius olhou finalmente para Hermione e viu que esta lhe sorria.

- Mas Mrs. Weasley… - começou Scorpius.

- Trata-me por Hermione, por favor, caso contrário vou andar sempre à procura da minha sogra quando te dirigires a mim – interrompeu Hermione, fazendo o rapaz sorrir.

- Mas H-Hermione… não sente ódio do meu pai por ele ter observado a sua tortura sem ter feito nada para a travar?

- Hum… se me tivesses feito essa pergunta há muitos anos atrás, provavelmente teria dito que sentia, mas olhando para o passado e para tudo o que perdemos durante aquela guerra, esses sentimentos de rancor apenas envenenariam o meu ser caso os tivesse mantido… nem mesmo o meu marido odeia o teu pai, sabias? – acrescentou Hermione, perante o olhar surpreso de Scorpius.

- Mas ele disse…

- O meu marido é demasiado emotivo e diz coisas sem pensar… - comentou Hermione, sorrindo com uma doçura ao falar de Ron que Scorpius já tinha visto na expressão de Rose quando estavam os dois sozinhos: era uma expressão reservada às mulheres Granger para com os seus amados - Com isto, não quero dizer que alguma vez poderão ser amigos, apenas que se comportam com a tolerância de quem já sofreu demasiado para tentar reerguer velhos ódios…

- Então, a senhora não odeia a minha família pois apercebeu-se de que isso seria inútil e compreende que todos possam corrigir os seus erros passados e acredita que o seu marido não odeia o meu pai por essas mesmas razões? – resumiu Scorpius, olhando-a de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Precisamente – confirmou Hermione, sorrindo serenamente.

- Tem a certeza que não bebeu demais ao jantar? – explodiu Scorpius, antes de se conseguir conter, fazendo Hermione desatar a rir à gargalhada.

- Se tivesse sido outro amigo da Rose a dizer-me isso teria levado com um feitiço de ferrar, mas digamos que tenho um fraco por ti – confessou Hermione, numa voz conspiratória.

- Hum? – foi a resposta de Scorpius, demasiado confuso para elaborar algo mais.

- Digamos que estou a torcer por ti – Hermione levantou-se e ainda acrescentou – Uma mãe sabe estas coisas, mas tem em conta que se a magoares estás feito, meu rapaz, estamos entendidos?

- Sim, senhora – respondeu prontamente Scorpius, meio assustado, meio fascinado. Hermione Weasley era sem dúvida uma mulher a ser temida e respeitada por todos.

Nem cinco minutos tinham passado quando as vozes de Albus e Rose se insurgiram na noite, gritando o nome de Scorpius. Ao verem o seu contorno no banco, correram para lá e sentaram-se a seu lado.

- O meu pai contou-nos o que aconteceu na velha mansão Malfoy – informou Albus, observando o amigo, com preocupação. Este limitou-se a abanar a cabeça.

- És mesmo um grande idiota, sabias? – resmungou Rose, fazendo Scorpius olhar para ela, com receio do que esta tivesse para lhe dizer.

- Depois de todas as porcarias que aguentei de ti e do Albus – Scorpius e o amigo cruzaram olhares e o primeiro viu que este usava um sorriso conspiratório, que o fez sorrir também – achas que posso simplesmente deixar-te afastares-te do teu melhor amigo e da sua prima chata e mandona para andares deprimido pelos cantos?

- Mas o meu pai…

- Não és tu – interrompeu Albus – vocês são pessoas diferentes, que fazem escolhas diferentes e tu não te podes culpabilizar por algo que a tua tia-avó fez há vinte e tal anos atrás.

Scorpius sorriu aos amigos e um calor como raramente tinha sentido propagou-se pelo seu corpo, como se estivesse ao lado duma lareira acesa e não num jardim gelado.


	12. Chapter 12 Regresso a Hogwarts

**Regresso a Hogwarts**

Enquanto o comboio se começava a afastar, Scorpius podia ainda ver a mãe a acenar-lhe, de mão dada com Elise, que o olhava de forma censurável, como se a questionar-se porque a deixava mais uma vez sozinha e o seu pai, que mantinha um braço protector sobre os ombros da mulher. Mas apesar de o seu olhar estar fixo neles e de lhes dirigir um sorriso de despedida, a mente do rapaz estava algumas noites atrás, a recordar a sua primeira conversa com Rose após o fiasco que foram as suas festas natalícias em comum.

_ - Scorpius… - murmurara ela, ao abraçá-lo, quando este lhe entrara pela janela pela segunda vez._

_ - Achei que deveríamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu – retorquiu ele, sentando-se num confortável sofá, ao lado da janela e puxando Rose para o seu colo. Esta repousou a cabeça no ombro de Scorpius e suspirou, ao senti-lo abraçá-la com força, verificando que ela ainda se encontrava ali, com ele, e que não fugira com medo de que este se revelasse um monstro sanguinário._

_ - Sim, não vale a pena lutarmos contra uma conversa que tem de ocorrer… caso contrário só vamos piorar as coisas – concordou Rose, enquanto afagava a mão que o namorado tinha em cima das suas pernas._

_ - Uau, por momentos parecia mesmo que ias acabar comigo – retorquiu Scorpius, fingindo tremer de horror, enquanto se ria._

_ - Sim, porque eu estaria ao teu colo, a fazer-te festas na mão, tudo para largar a bomba de que estava farta de ti – respondeu, sarcasticamente, Rose._

_ - Sim, é assim que eu normalmente acabo com as raparigas… - afirmou Scorpius, com uma expressão séria, que denotava a sua falsidade pelos cantos dos seus lábios que tremiam devido à sua vontade de rir._

_ - Oh, então sentas-te ao colo das raparigas? Elas devem ser bem fortes para aguentarem contigo… - comentou Rose, rindo em silêncio._

_ Scorpius fez um barulho de impaciência e começou a fazer cócegas a Rose. Este conhecia os seus pontos fracos e sabia que ela detestava que lhe fizessem tal coisa, chegando, em criança, a pontapear o pai, fortemente, no queixo, quando este se recusara a parar com as cócegas e segundo o que esta lhe contara, nunca mais ninguém tentara repetir tal proeza… até agora._

_ - Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! – rosnou Rose, saltando do colo dele e correndo para lançar um Muffliato no seu quarto._

_ Scorpius sorriu-lhe ironicamente, enquanto a observava em busca da varinha e a lançar o feitiço._

_ - Pensava que estavas aqui para ter uma conversa séria, não para seres apanhado pelo meu pai e pendurado na cave por teres desencaminhado a filha dele! E tens sorte dos feitiços de protecção da casa permitirem a entrada àqueles que queiram bem à nossa família e não proíbam todos, caso contrário, ainda estarias naquele raio de vassoura desde o Natal a bater no vidro! – explodiu Rose._

_ Quando esta se calou, a arfar, Scorpius riu-se abertamente, sabendo que não seria escutado e fez-lhe sinal para que se aproximasse. Rose cruzou os braços e manteve-se, teimosamente, no mesmo lugar. Suspirando, Scorpius levantou-se e aproximando-se, ajoelhou-se e obrigando-a a descruzar os braços, pegou-lhe numa das mãos e recorrendo à sua voz mais sedutora, disse-lhe:_

_ - Miss Weasley, peço perdão por ter recorrido ao seu ponto fraco e quase ter feito o seu pai encontrar-nos e mandar-me para a cave, por isso, por favor, perdoa-me?_

_ Rose sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e quase atacou Scorpius, mas conseguindo manter a dignidade dirigiu-lhe um sorriso que claramente lhe dizia que estava perdoado. Este levantou-se repentinamente e pegando em Rose, ao colo, levou-a novamente para o sofá._

_ - Rose, gostavas de… não, gostar não é a palavra certa, terias interesse em ler o diário do meu pai, onde ele descreve o que aconteceu naquela noite? – perguntou Scorpius, enquanto brincava com uma das madeixas de Rose._

_ - Não… - respondeu Rose – O meu tio contou-nos o que aconteceu e ler sobre isso não julgo ser a melhor forma de concluir o assunto. Prefiro que tentemos aprender com os erros que os nossos pais cometeram e nunca os venhamos a repetir._

_ - Então, por piores que tenham sido os horrores que a minha família perpetrou contra outras pessoas, não vais deixar de sentir por mim aquilo que sentes neste momento? – perguntou, esperançosamente, Scorpius._

_ - Claro que não, é como te disse no jardim do Al, já aguentei demasiadas coisas de vocês dois para te deixar ir sem pelo menos me vingar uma vez… _

_ - E eu a pensar que estavas comigo pela minha fantástica aparência física! – Scorpius fingiu fazer beicinho, fazendo Rose sorrir._

_ - Só tu me podes fazer deixar de gostar de ti e não o que o raio da maluca da tua família possa ter feito, isto é, desde que não concordes com o que quer que eles tenham feito… - acrescentou, rapidamente, Rose._

_ - E que coisas seriam essas que te fariam deixar de gostar de mim?_

_ - Traíres-me é logo a primeira – afirmou Rose, peremptoriamente – Já me conheces, sou uma Gryffindor de corpo e alma e a traição é algo que não admito a ninguém…_

_ - E essa traição engloba colocar partidas em prática com o Al para nos rirmos de ti? – testou Scorpius, fazendo Rose lançar-lhe um olhar irado._

_ - Claro que não, para isso o castigo será o de não poderes _fazer **nada comigo**_ durante um logo período de tempo – respondeu Rose, sublinhando as palavras que queria que tivesse mais efeito sobre um rapaz adolescente, loucamente apaixonado pela namorada, que mal conseguia manter as mãos e o resto do corpo, longe dela._

_ - Isso não tem piada!_

- Scorp! Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy! – uma voz vinda de muito longe fê-lo saltar no banco e olhar em redor, ao ser arrancado dos seus devaneios.

Encontrou a cara estupidamente sorridente de Albus a observá-lo, claramente a rir-se do amigo.

- Estavas a sonhar com uma certa Weasley? – perguntou o Gryffindor, com à-vontade, enquanto se sentava no banco em frente e estendia os pés sobre o banco de Scorpius.

- Óbvio que não! – retorquiu Scorpius, num tom que, esperava ele, demonstrasse o quão abjecta era essa ideia.

- Pronto, mas vais desculpar aqui o velho Albus – Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha perante o tom solene e questionou-se, não pela primeira vez, se o velho Albus Dumbledore estaria às voltas no caixão devido às acções do seu homónimo – por achar que já te tinha falado do velho vampiro no sótão dos meus avós nos, não sei bem mas… seis anos que te conheço!

- Sim, e o que te leva a pensar que acreditei mais em ti quando me contaste do que na tua prima naquela noite? Eu teria de ver com os meus próprios olhos e como isso continua por acontecer…

- Seu Slytherin! – acusou Al, corando – E eu a pensar que o meu melhor amigo acreditava sempre em mim…

- Sim, Al, tudo o que tu contas é bastante verosímil, inclusive a existência de um cão de três cabeças chamado Fluffly, em Hogwarts…

- Mas é verdade! – queixou-se Albus, corando ainda mais – Podes perguntar ao Hagrid, era dele! Ou até mesmo à professora McGonagall!

- Ok, amigo, não te transformes numa lagosta por causa disso! – aplacou Scorpius, rindo abertamente. A verdade é que, apesar do que Albus dissera, este tinha receio que o amigo o tratasse de forma diferente, quando, na realidade, parecia que nada se tinha passado.

Al levantou-se repentinamente e por momentos, Scorpius pensou que o tinha ofendido, mas ao ver os seus restantes colegas de Slytherin percebeu por que o amigo decidira ir.

- Vejo-te no banquete – despediu-se Al, dando-lhe um amigável murro no ombro.

- Cuidado com o Fluffy! – atirou-lhe Scorpius, fazendo com que Al se despedisse com um rude gesto de mão.

- Fluffy? – perguntou August Xavier, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Scorpius.

- Um cão de três cabeças que supostamente existiu em Hogwarts… - explicou Scorpius, perante os olhares surpresos de Xavier e Zabini.

Quando o Expresso de Hogwarts, finalmente, parou, Scorpius saiu do seu compartimento e acompanhado dos amigos, seguiu a torrente de alunos, que se apressavam em direcção às carruagens, para fugir da chuva, que começara a cair a meio da viagem. Procurando Rose na multidão e conhecendo a sua mania de andar à chuva, preparava-se para intervir se ela tentasse repetir a proeza, mas ao vê-la a encaminhar um grupo de primeiros anos para as carruagens e a seguir depois Albus para o interior de outra, apressou-se, ele próprio, a seguir outros Slytherins e a entrar para uma carruagem.

Durante o banquete, os olhos de Rose, treinados para observar Scorpius sem que mais ninguém notasse, repararam novamente na rapariga do quinto ano que anteriormente apanhara a observá-lo. Desta vez, sentava-se mais perto de Scorpius, e mais uma vez observava-o durante longos períodos de tempo, como uma hiena esfaimada, até que, se voltara para uma amiga, com cara de cavalo e lhe cochichara algo ao ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir malevolamente. E Rose não gostou nada do que viu na expressão da admiradora de Scorpius, não gostou mesmo nada…


	13. Chapter 13 Princípio do Fim

**Princípio do Fim**

Com o recomeço das aulas, Rose e Scorpius aproveitavam as suas actividades enquanto prefeitos para estarem juntos, no entanto, para responder às suas necessidades de privacidade que um corredor, onde qualquer um poderia andar, não disponibilizava e evitar sair do castelo durante a noite, correndo o risco de facilmente serem apanhados, tentaram encontrar uma outra solução. E essa solução, por estranho que pareça, surgiu a Rose durante uma calorosa noite na sala comum dos Gryffindor.

James e Fred tinham, ultimamente, com o auxílio de outros alunos do sétimo ano e até de um relutante Albus, uma animada Lily e um confuso Hugo, recriado certos episódios que os seus pais lhes haviam contado, ocorridos durante a sua passagem pelo castelo. O da noite de hoje era sobre o grupo de defesa que Harry, Ron e Hermione haviam criado aquando do seu quinto ano para lutar contra o poder opressivo do Ministério e, especialmente, de uma professora cuja obsessão em negar o regresso de Voldemort raiava a loucura. E fora assim que Rose se deparara com a solução para o seu problema, enquanto via o pobre Albus a representar o seu homónimo, usando uma espectacular barba branca que James enfeitiçara para ser impossível de tirar até ao final da noite.

Cansado do riso dos colegas cada vez que olhavam para a sua barba, Al recolheu-se cedo para o dormitório, mas não antes de Rose o apanhar e como quem não quer a coisa, o questionar sobre a Sala dos Requerimentos.

- Oh, é fácil de encontrar! Conheces a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Louco, a ensinar trolls a dançar? É precisamente por detrás dela! Sabias que durante os primeiros anos do Teddy, a sala não abria? Pelo que o meu pai me disse foi destruída durante a batalha e demorou muitos anos a recuperar - agora que ninguém se ria dele, Al voltara ao seu jeito jovial e falava alegremente com a prima até…

- Ei, velhote, não é demasiado tarde para estares acordado? - berrou James, do outro lado da sala, fazendo os punhos de Al tremerem e este afastar-se, resmungando sobre irmãos idiotas que não sabiam onde se tinham metido.

Rose dirigiu um olhar agastado a James e também ela se encaminhou para o seu dormitório, pronta a informar Scorpius, através do diário, dos novos desenvolvimentos sobre os seus locais secretos.

Na manhã seguinte, Rose foi acordada por um berro estridente que fez todos os Gryffindor acorrerem à sala comum, local proveniente do barulho.

- Oh meu… - Rose não conseguiu dizer mais nada, ao deparar com James a correr de um lado para o outro da torre, a tentar arrancar fotografias da parede. A seu lado, Fred encostava-se à parede, enquanto batia com os punhos na pedra, a chorar de tanto rir. De todos os cantos, um sorridente James, em diversas fases de crescimento, ao colo do pai ou da mãe, mascarado de formas estranhas para o Halloween, a deglutir-se com chocolate ou simplesmente a fazer caretas para a câmara, movia-se nas fotografias que teimavam em não serem arrancadas por mais tentativas que este fizesse.

- Tu! Seu traidor da tua própria carne! - acusou James, dramaticamente, apontando para alguém, alguns degraus acima de Rose que, olhando em redor, se deparou com Al, também ele, como Fred, entregue às lágrimas.

- Já que gostaste tanto daquela barba branca, pensei em mostrar um pouco de juventude - respondeu Al, fazendo os restantes Gryffindor rugir de riso.

Dando um berro de impaciência, James saiu pelo retrato da Dama Gorda, com Fred na sua peugada, ainda a lutar para recuperar o controlo. Aos risinhos, os restantes leões regressaram aos seus quartos, para se prepararem para o dia de aulas.

- Brilhante! - congratulou Rose, enquanto subia a escada para o seu dormitório.

Albus que a seguia, sorriu abertamente.

- Eu sabia que ele queria continuar com aqueles teatros idiotas, por isso, durante as férias preparei-me antecipadamente para a vingança…

- Se eu alguma vez te impuser uma barba branca, lembra-me deste episódio, está bem? - pediu Rose, enquanto desaparecia através da porta do dormitório.

Assim, desde aquela noite, Rose e Scorpius haviam usado a Sala dos Requerimentos por duas ocasiões, em que haviam aproveitado sábados em que Al tinha treino de Quidditch para desfrutarem de um tempo relaxante e romântico, depois das lições de Aparição.

- Rose, que colar é esse? - perguntara Scorpius, reparando, pela primeira vez, no segundo fio que adornava o corpo de Rose, em companhia do seu próprio presente.

Estavam ambos no seu primeiro encontro na sala e haviam sabido aproveitar a enorme cama que se materializara, segundo os seus desejos.

_- Realmente Malfoy, que mente a tua! - ralhara Rose, ao ver a peca de mobiliário - Eu apenas desejei um local onde pudéssemos desfrutar de um belo tempo de estudo._

_ A expressão envergonhada de Scorpius fora substituída imediatamente por um sorriso altivo, ao ver que Rose não estava ofendida e apenas se estava a aproveitar das suas hormonas de adolescente e de um desejo inconsolável por ela para o ridicularizar..._

_ - Sabes como é, querida - começara ele, aproximando-se dela - umas horas de marranço não são nada sem um profundo estudo anatómico - e os seus lábios atacaram os de Rose, não lhe dando mais espaço para retorquir, durante muito tempo. _

Para sua grande surpresa, Rose corou ate à raiz dos cabelos, o que apenas serviu para acicatar a sua curiosidade. Esta, vendo a sua expressão, abriu o medalhão e Scorpius viu-se e a Rose a rirem e a fazerem caretas um ao outro.

- A Lily mostrou-me as fotos que ela tirou durante o Natal e sem que se apercebesse eu fiz uma cópia para mim... - explicou Rose, corando ainda mais. Era uma das coisas que mais fascinava Scorpius em Rose: depois de terem partilhado momentos de intimidade a todos os níveis, não só física, mas também emocional, ela ainda se conseguia mostrar envergonhada por algo que qualquer rapariga normal se teria regozijado em ter feito. Mas também, Rose não era uma rapariga vulgar e fora por isso que Scorpius Malfoy se apaixonara por ela.

- Sabes, a Lily deu uma foto igual a essa ao Al e quando ele ma mostrou eu também fiz uma cópia sem ele se aperceber - confessou Scorpius, sorrindo, enquanto Rose abria muito os olhos.

- Uau, o Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy virou mesmo um lamechas... - comentou Rose, enquanto fechava os olhos e encostava a cabeça ao peito nu dele. Scorpius sorriu e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido "Só por ti", provocando-lhe um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com o frio.

- Desculpa, Scorpius, podes ajudar-me numa coisa? - uma voz feminina interrompeu a linha de pensamento dele, enquanto se atarefava em finalizar os trabalhos, na segunda de manhã. Olhando em redor, Scorpius deparou-se com Anita Elliot, uma rapariga do quinto ano, que ultimamente lhe tinha começado a pedir ajuda ao nível dos trabalhos de Defesa. Afinal, não era por acaso que era o segundo melhor, empatado com Albus e suplantado por Rose.

- Claro que sim - e dirigira-lhe um sorriso, sem se aperceber que todos os seus movimentos estavam a ser seguidos por dois olhos que quase lançavam chispas de fogo.

- Rose, porque estas a usar a tua expressão "vou matar alguém, por isso saiam todos da frente antes que ceda à minha raiva _voldemortesca_"? - perguntara Maria, uma colega do sexto ano, ao ver a expressão de Rose e a forma como esfarelava o pão de forma violenta.

Rose olhou em redor e viu que ela e Maria eram as únicas do seu ano na mesa, então, levantando-se bruscamente, puxou a rapariga, que usava uma expressão aparvalhada, e obrigou-a a ir atrás dela, enquanto se dirigia apressadamente para a próxima aula.

- Scorpius, deves achar-te muito bom! - retorquiu asperamente Rose.

Ambos estavam na biblioteca a discutirem a melhor forma de produzir uma poção do esquecimento, o projecto a que iriam deitar mãos na próxima aula de poções.

- Eu sei que sou e sei de uma fonte bastante credível que existe uma certa rapariga que também acha...

- Quem? Aquela vaca que tens ajudado nos trabalhos de casa? - Rose ficara orgulhosa ao saber que Scorpius ia ajudar um aluno mais novo, mas ao ver de quem se tratava, passara a adoptar uma expressão de raiva cada vez que a via aproximar-se de Scorpius.

- Se eu não soubesse, até diria que estás com ciúmes... - comentou Scorpius, ao mesmo tempo que desviava as pernas do pontapé que Rose lhe apontara: conhecia-a tão bem que conseguia prever todos os seus movimentos, ou pelo menos quase todos, pois quando ela se levantou e se afastou furiosa ficou a observá-la, espantado.

Nem cinco minutos tinham passado, quando Al se lhe juntou, deixando cair os livros com um estrondo em cima da mesa. Ainda vinha ofegante do treino que James o obrigara a fazer à última da hora.

- Onde está a Rose?

- Saiu daqui furiosa, não sei bem porquê... - respondeu Malfoy, num esforço de concentração para compreender a mente daquela rapariga.

Al suspirou e perguntando-se porque não se davam eles bem quando tinham sido talhados um para o outro, mergulhou igualmente no trabalho de poções.

- Desculpa, Scorpius? - a voz de Anita interrompeu novamente o pequeno-almoço de Scorpius. Este suspirou: a rapariga já lhe causara demasiadas discussões com Rose para ter paciência com ela, ainda que ela não tivesse qualquer conhecimento disso.

- Levei sem querer o teu cachecol, mas aqui está! - e estendeu-lho com um sorriso jovial que, no entanto, o deixou incomodado. Guardou-o na mala, mas não pode impedir-se de olhar para a mesa do vermelho e dourado e deparar-se com os olhos frios de Rose.

A verdade é que, apesar de inicialmente ter achado que Rose estava a ser paranóica, nas últimas semanas, Anita tinha vindo a desenvolver um comportamento estranho em relação a ele: ria de piadas sem qualquer graça, aproveitava qualquer oportunidade para lhe tocar e pedia-lhe cada vez mais ajuda nos trabalhos de casa, afinal quão burra poderia uma pessoa ser para precisar assim de tanta ajuda? No entanto, era orgulhoso e não admitia perante Rose que ela poderia estar certa e ele errado, o que por sua vez, tinha levado a mais discussões. Desde aquele dia na biblioteca, pareciam fazer mais nada senão discutir e sempre sobre o mesmo assunto: Anita Elliot. Aquilo tinha que parar ou Scorpius arriscava-se a perder a melhor coisa que tinha na vida.

- Ouve, Anita, acho que devias tornar-te mais independente. Não posso ajudar-te para sempre e nem quero - afirmara, peremptoriamente, Scorpius, uma tarde em que já passava mais de vinte minutos da hora combinada com Rose para se encontrarem e em que se vira preso, mais uma vez, à rapariga.

Anita baixara os olhos e anuíra e apesar de se sentir mal em fazer isso, Scorpius levantou-se e correu para a sala dos requerimentos, não reparando no olhar calculista que observava a sua figura.

Anita levantou-se e aproximou-se da amiga, que observara a troca de palavras e o afastamento de Scorpius de uma curta distância.

- Não quer passar mais tempo comigo - cuspiu ela, ao sentar-se num dos cadeirões.

- Então de certeza que anda com alguma gaja em segredo - retorquiu a outra.

- Então, querida Ruth, chegou o momento de fazer com que essa cabra, quem quer que ela seja, deixe de confiar no Scorpius...

- E como é que vais fazer isso? - questionou Ruth, observando a amiga de olhos semicerrados.

- Qual a pior coisa que uma rapariga pode ouvir sobre o namorado?

- Que ele a anda a trair? - sugeriu Ruth, imaginando-se na pele de tal rapariga.

- Precisamente...


	14. Chapter 14 Ruptura

**Ruptura**

O plano de Scorpius para manter Anita afastada era colocado em prática de cada vez que ela abria a boca para lhe tentar falar: inventar uma desculpa plausivel que lhe permitisse sair dali o mais rapidamente possivel. E a verdade, é que as histórias já lhe começavam a faltar e a rapariga parecia não desistir. Sempre que se encontravam no salão ou no meio da multidão de alunos, conseguia encontrá-lo e a sua voz ecoava a chamá-lo, o que, por mais do que uma vez levara a piadas sobre a rapariga criar um clube de fans. No entanto, havia duas pessoas que não estavam nada satisfeitas com tais demonstrações: Rose, que desenvolvia pensamentos mortais cada vez que olhava para Anita e Scorpius, que se sentia cada vez mais envergonhado; era óbvio que ele gostava de ser apreciado pelas raparigas, que elas comentassem o seu aspecto e atitude, não fosse ele um orgulhoso Malfoy, mas mesmo aquela miúda já lhe mexia com os nervos.

- Devo ter que passar a usar um repelente de raparigas! - queixou-se Malfoy, enquanto ele, Al e Rose se encaminhavam para as masmorras.

- Sinto-me tão acarinhada por gostares assim tanto da minha companhia... - comentou acidamente Rose, mas por dentro suspirava de alivio.

- Ora, Cenourinha, tu tens sempre um lugar especial no meu coração! - retorquiu ele e apesar de o fazer num tom gozão, Rose conseguia ouvir a verdade ecoar nas suas palavras.

- Se já acabaram com o namorisco, será que podemos ir para a aula? - insurgiu-se Al, sorrindo. Rose corou e ultrapassou os dois rapazes, que riam abertamente.

- Sabes, aposto que ela vai aceitar sair contigo antes do final do ano... - comentou Albus, trocando um olhar conspiratório com Scorpius. Este observou-o de olhos semicerrados, forçando os lábios a manterem-se numa fina linha e não no sorriso que ele gostaria de demonstrar.

Nos últimos dias, o tempo que Rose e Scorpius tinham para estar juntos diminuíra consideravelmente, não devido a Anita, mas aos treinos cada vez mais regulares que este obrigava a equipa de Quidditch dos Slytherin a ter. O encontro com os Ravenclaw estava perto e se queriam alcancar os Gryffindor e ter a chance de vencer a taça no último jogo da época, teriam de se esforçar.

No entanto, enquanto para Albus e James ir ao jogo era uma absoluta necessidade para, segundo palavras do último, observar o inimigo, para Rose tratava-se de uma forma de poder olhar para Scorpius durante um tempo considerável e ainda ter uma boa desculpa para isso, a única coisa que tinha que se lembrar era de torcer pelos azuis e não pelos verdes, pelo menos verbalmente. Por isso, fora com a moral em alta que se dirigira ao campo com os primos, o irmão e os restantes Gryffindor, todos envergando cores azuis.

James observava cada passe, escrevinhando furiosamente num papel, enquanto Fred comentava o encontro, sob o olhar observador da professora McGonagall, que ao mínimo desvio do que era correctamente aceitável o advertia. Scorpius era sem dúvida um dos melhores jogadores de Quidditch que Rose já vira, mas naquele jogo parecia estar especialmente inspirado. Voava com certeza, procurando incessantemente a snitch, enquanto conseguia observar simultaneamente os outros jogadores e lhes dava indicações, como o dedicado capitão que era. Apesar da equipa dos Ravenclaw ser boa, não conseguiam bloquear os passes entre os chasers e viam o seu empate a 10 começar a transformar-se numa derrota. James e Al torciam-se de cada vez que os Slytherin marcavam e Rose via o primeiro começar a fazer contas num canto do pergaminho.

No entanto, com o apoio de três equipas, os Ravenclaw começavam a acordar e os seus jogadores aumentavam cada vez mais a velocidade, dificultando em muito o trabalho dos adversários. Quando apenas 10 pontos separavam as equipas e Al roía as unhas nervosamente, Rose viu a expressão de Scorpius mudar. Transformara-se numa de concentração para uma de vitória, no entanto, ninguém conhecia as expressões dele como Rose, por isso, não foi de estranhar que quando este estendeu a mão, agarrou algo e começou aos berros, entusiasmado, a multidão demorou alguns momentos a aperceber-se de que a snitch fora apanhada. James atirou o cachecol azul ao chão, furioso, enquanto Fred anunciava o resultado numa voz esmorecida e deprimida e Al abanava a cabeca e murmurava "Foi só estender a mão, eu tenho de fazer mergulhos fatais para a apanhar e com ele quase que lhe entrou pela manga, não é justo, não é nada justo!"

Os Slytherin invadiram o campo e tomaram o seu capitão aos ombros, enquanto Rose o observava a ser transportado pela multidão. Mas ao sair do estádio, Rose deparou-se com uma imagem que a fez estacar e por momentos sentiu-se como se fosse desfalecer. Anita corria em direcção a Scorpius e este observava-a com um sorriso, mas com uma ruga de preocupação na testa. Então, esta passou-lhe os braços pelo pescoço e beijou-o! E os braços de Scorpius rodearam-na e puxaram-na contra si. Vários colegas dos Slytherin assobiaram, mas Rose já só os ouviu ao longe, pois desatara a correr como se a sua própria vida dependesse disso.

Scorpius vira Rose correr na sua direcção, abraçá-lo entusiasticamente e beijá-lo como fazia quando estavam sozinhos, e apesar de a ter abraçado, uma voz ao fundo da sua mente advertia-o de que algo de estranho se passava. O corpo que os seus braços rodeavam estava diferente e os lábios dela não tinham o mesmo sabor doce… E então começaram os assobios. Scorpius sabia que no momento em que se descobrisse a sua relação com uma Gryffindor seria acusado de traição e provavelmente renegado, porém, ouvia gargalhadas e foi isso que o fez afastar-se de Rose e olhar em redor e então... os seus olhos caíram em Rose a correr em direcção ao castelo... mas não era possível, Rose estava ali ao pé dele...

- Olá Scorpius! - saudou a voz de Anita e ao voltar os olhos novamente para a rapariga que tinha nos braços, deu um salto para trás como se tivesse levado um choque. Rose fora miraculosamente substituida por Anita e por momentos fitou-a, confuso; então, na sua mente algo fez clique e ele desatou a correr na peugada de Rose. Enquanto recorria à reserva de energia que lhe sobrava depois de um jogo de Quidditch, ia elaborando mentalmente uma reconstituição do que acontecera. Uma rapariga dos Slytherin do quinto ano dera-lhe água à saída do jogo, em seguida Anita aparecera, mas este vira Rose no seu lugar, e por loucos momentos pensara que esta estava a mandar o segredo aos ares, mas então, apercebera-se do terrível erro e o pior de tudo é que Rose vira! Vira-o beijar Anita sem saber que ele a via a ela! Provavelmente a outra rapariga seria amiga de Anita e entregara-lhe uma qualquer poção que fazia com que alguém, neste caso aquela vaca, adquirisse o aspecto do que o coração dele desejava, mas apenas aos seus olhos, um pouco como aplicar o aspecto odorifico da amortencia num estimulo visual... E ele caíra como um bébé!

Scorpius aproximava-se cada vez mais da figura de cabelos arruivados e quando esta alcancou um dos corredores vazios de Hogwarts, este conseguiu agarrar-lhe o pulso e impedi-la de continuar.

- Rose, por favor! - suplicou Scorpius, quando ela se negou a olhar para ele - Eu não tive culpa...

Aquelas palavras pareciam ter provocado uma qualquer reacção, porque os ombros de Rose enrijeceram e esta voltou-se, fazendo com que Scorpius desse um passo atrás. As lágrimas marcavam-lhe a cara, mas não fora isso que o fizera o recuar, os olhos de Rose, sempre doces quando olhavam para ele, mesmo quando discutiam, apresentavam agora uma tal fúria e frieza que Scorpius receou que ela o atirasse pela janela.

- Não tiveste culpa? _Tu_ _não_ _tiveste culpa_? - repetiu ela acidamente, num murmúrio furioso - Eu vejo-te a curtir com outra gaja e tudo o que me dizes é que _não_ tiveste culpa?

- Rose, devias conhecer-me melhor, sabes que não te faria isso. Foi ela, ela é que foi a culpada - as palavras de Scorpius eram catapultadas, atropelando-se umas às outras e não o deixando explicar correctamente.

- Sim, claro - anuiu sarcasticamente Rose - os teus braços em torno dela também foram culpa dela? Ela obrigou-te? Coitadinho do Scorpius Malfoy! Há quanto tempo isto anda a acontecer? Desde que voltámos de férias? Desde que a começaste a ajudar nos trabalhos? - Rose sabia que era errado dizer aquelas coisas, que deveria esperar por uma explicação de Scorpius e só depois começar a barafustar, mas vê-lo beijar outra fora demais para si e se havia algo mais forte do que o seu lado Granger era o lado impetuoso, irracional e emotivo do seu pai. E nesse momento esse lado era o seu pior inimigo, expulsando todos os seus medos sob a forma de acusações.

Scorpius sentiu-se inchar de raiva pelas injustiças de que Rose o acusava e as palavras "Ela deu-me uma poção que me fez ver o meu verdadeiro amor em vez dela" acabaram por perder-se dentro da sua boca e o que saiu foi muito diferente.

- Talvez sim, até pode ser há mais tempo…

Rose sentiu como se os seus pulmões colapsassem. Ela esperava que ele negasse, que mostrasse outra alternativa que, na raiva, ela não vira, mas não, ali estava ele quase a admitir que a tinha traído.

Scorpius viu com alarme a alteração no rosto da rapariga e por momentos pensou que ela fosse desmaiar, mas então, esta olhou novamente para ele e a sua expressão foi o que mais aterrorizou Scorpius: parecia apática, como se não pudesse sentir qualquer dor ou qualquer prazer e os seus olhos, normalmente quentes, pareciam pertencer a um cadáver, sem se focarem em algo, parecendo que ela estava perdida num espaço escuro.

- Então se é assim, talvez devessemos acabar a nossa relação - murmurou Rose, deixando Scorpius petrificado, enquanto ela lhe virava costas e se afastava.

Quando Rose desapareceu da sua vista, Scorpius caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar, não como alguém que se magoa ao cair, mas sim de uma forma mais profunda, como se parte do seu ser tivesse sido arrancada.

E a partir daqui só vai piorar…


	15. Chapter 15 ASP

A.S.P.

Albus Severus Potter, apesar de sempre julgar que os seus pais deviam estar bêbedos quando tinham escolhido o seu nome, tinha a perfeita noção do que dizer e não dizer em frente à mãe, dom que James ainda não desenvolvera e em que Lily fora sempre uma mestre, isto porque sempre se vira rodeado por mulheres de personalidade vincada e humores instáveis. A sua mãe tinha o chamado temperamento Weasley, que quando espicaçado podia deixar encolhido de medo o mais corajoso dos homens, neste caso o seu pai, como ele já vira acontecer. A sua tia Hermione era capaz de ultrapassar a sua mãe e se já de si isso era um enorme feito, a capacidade de ultrapassar Molly Weasley levava o seu tio Ron ao desespero quando começavam uma qualquer discussão. Por isso, desde cedo, Albus desenvolvera um certo instinto para perceber as emoções das mulheres, ou melhor dizendo, saber quando devia fugir da sala o mais rapidamente possível. Ora, Al sabia que se passava algo de errado com Rose: esta quase não passava tempo nenhum na sala comum, as suas refeições eram completadas em cinco minutos e todo o tempo que tinha livre era passado no dormitório e não na biblioteca, e fora esse pormenor, mais do que outra coisa que o fizera desconfiar. Tentara conversar com ela, mas Rose parecia um furacão, correndo sempre que o avistava a tentar falar-lhe. Al chegara mesmo ao limite de falar com as colegas de dormitório e ficara a saber que Rose passava o tempo na cama, com as cortinas corridas e por mais que estas a chamassem não lhes respondia, o que as levara a desconfiar que colocara um feitiço imperturbável no dossel.

Al tentara discutir isto com Scorpius, mas a partir da palavra Rose, este negara-se a ouvir o que quer que fosse, afirmando que não tinha nada a ver com a vida dela e de que ele, Albus, devia fazer a mesma coisa e preocupar-se apenas com os seus próprios assuntos.

Albus sabia que Scorpius andava chateado desde o jogo, mas pelo que lhe tinham contado, este mostrara-se bem animado a beijar Anita Elliot à frente de uma multidão. E isto, era o que o deixava ainda mais confuso. Sempre pensara que o amigo gostava da sua prima e que, até ao final do ano, também ela se aperceberia de que todas as brigas não passavam de tensão sexual reprimida, não que Al tivesse qualquer desejo em pensar na prima e no melhor amigo nesses termos, muito pelo contrário; tremia ao imaginar que algum dia os poderia encontrar numa posição comprometedora, o que agora, parecia uma idéia descabida. No entanto, ao longo do ano não deixara de lado a teimosa impressão de que Rose e Scorp lhe estavam a esconder algo... Ao início pensara que fosse uma relação secreta, com a história da relva nas mochilas e a fita desaparecida da mala do amigo, mas as brigas haviam-se tornado piores e por isso colocara essa idéia de lado, porém, durante o Natal, ao ver como Rose apoiara incondicionalmente Scorpius, sem nunca colocar em causa a sua opinião, alguma da sua velha desconfiança regressara, mas agora com toda a história de Anita, ja não sabia o que pensar.

Assim, Albus Potter via-se entre duas pessoas que podiam ou não estar apaixonadas, que podiam ou não ter tido uma relação secreta e que podiam ou não estar a passar por um problema com uma causa comum. E era isto que deixava Albus ainda mais chateado: a possibilidade de lhe terem escondido durante um qualquer período de tempo algo tão importante. Tudo bem que ele se fartaria de afirmar "Eu disse-te!", até ambos os amigos o terem de enfiar num armário de vassouras para o poderem calar ou tocar uma canção melosa, do tipo que tanto Rose e Scorpius detestavam e que a sua avó adorava, cada vez que eles entrassem no salão... Mas depois disso, ele seria aquele que se colocaria entre o tio Ron e Scorpius para impedir um homicídio ou que avisaria o casal das partidas de James, Fred e Hugo e que impediria Lily de estar sempre a chatear Rose pelo segredo... então, se realmente eles tivessem mantido segredo provavelmente só impediria o homicídio. No entanto, era algo que ele não podia discutir com nenhum dos dois sem que ambos ficassem extremamente irritados, como acontecera na Terca-Feira a seguir ao jogo, em que conversara separadamente com Scorpius e Rose, embora brevemente com esta durante a aula e ambas as reacções haviam sido idênticas. Mas se havia algo que Al sabia era que o amigo não teria traído a prima com Anita; ele podia ser o maior playboy do castelo, mas nunca enganava as raparigas com quem andava, por mais curto que fosse o relacionamento e esse era um dos pontos que realmente deitava abaixo a teoria do romance secreto...

Com o passar da semana, Al ia vendo as olheiras de Rose crescerem e não podia deixar de reparar que as gargalhadas de Scorpius se apresentavam num tom forçado e desprovido de qualquer humor. Sim, ao chegar à sexta-feira, Al estava certo de que algo mau acontecera entre os seus amigos e ainda que a relacão pudesse não ter existido para além do platónico, algo de muito mau acontecera entre os dois para os deixar daquela forma derrotada e se havia algo que ele não suportava ver era os seus dois melhores amigos a sofrer. Então, um plano começou a formar-se na sua mente, um plano que envolvia Hogsmeade e uma extrema quantidade de licor de fogo e, esperançosamente, uns bons gritos que acabassem com aqueles horríveis sentimentos que pairavam sobre eles, pois se havia algo que pertencer ao clã Weasley-Potter lhe ensinara, é que não havia melhor forma de libertar os ressentimentos como uma boa bebedeira à moda antiga e uma bela competição de berros.

Felizmente para Al, que naquela semana se vira despojado do mapa dos salteadores e do manto, sábado era dia de visita a Hogmeade. Apanhando Rose ao jantar de sexta à noite, chateara tanto a prima que esta acabara por concordar em ir ter com ele, à vila, ainda que de forma contrariada e quezilenta.

Scorpius, por seu lado, fora muito mais fácil de convencer: bastara pronunciar as palavras licor de fogo e bebedeira para ele aceitar imediatamente. Isto deveria ter indicado a Al que o plano poderia resultar bem demais em termos da bebida e demasiado mal em todos os outros termos, mas este nem ponderara a possibilidade da sua ideia poder falhar. Estava certo que sábado, à noite, todo o castelo estaria a borbulhar com um novo mexerico. Se pelo menos ele pudesse ter adivinhado que a bisbilhotice teria, simultaneamente, tudo e nada a ver com a bebedeira de Scorpius, teria, indubitavelmente, pesado novamente os prós e contras e recuado em relação à colocação em prática do plano. Mas a verdade é que Al não poderia sequer imaginar as repercussões que a sua idéia viria a ter e por isso, continuara com toda a sua boa vontade a planear a sua estratégia.


	16. Chapter 16 A Queda

Músicas de inspiração para o capítulo: Talking to the Moon, do Bruno Mars & A drop in the ocean, do Ron Pope

A Queda

Desde aquela fatídica tarde, em que Rose deixara Scorpius, sozinho, no meio do corredor, que uma sensação de mal-estar profundo se instalara no seu ser. Não conseguia comer, parecia que os alimentos se transformavam em lixa na sua boca e acabava por deixar a mesa rapidamente e não querendo preocupar a sua familia que poderia reparar começara a ir jantar a horas diferentes. De noite, os seus sonhos eram constituidos pela voz de Scorpius, suplicante e arrependida e pela sua própria, transformada num rugido desumano. Por isso, passara a colocar um feitiço em redor da sua cama, poupando as colegas dos seus pesadelos e permitindo-lhe privacidade para chorar ou então berrar até lhe doer profundamente a garganta. Ouvia regularmente a caixa de música, o que para alguns poderia ser uma idiotice, mas para Rose era uma forma de punição: um castigo pelo seu erro de não ter tentado ouvir a explicação de Scorpius. Sim, porque ela sabia que ele a amava e sabia que Anita não era idiota nenhuma, por isso, o mais provável era ter sido tudo uma armação, ela poderia tê-lo confundido ou mesmo servido-lhe um copo de água, regado com uma poção de amor... Agora que a sua cabeça estava fria podia ver uma miríade de opções, mas naquele momento de raiva pura nada lhe viera à mente. E se havia algo que ela sabia sobre Scorpius era que ele detestava ser acusado de algo que não fizera e muito provavelmente fora essa a razão de lhe ter atirado à cara a possibilidade de andar com Anita há mais tempo do que aquele de que ela o acusava. Sabia também quão orgulhoso ele era e o quão desiludido ficara pela sua falta de confiança e era o medo da rejeição que a impedira tantas vezes de desatar aos berros com ele e dizer-lhe que o amava. Scorpius poderia não a querer mais, se ela desconfiara uma vez dele, o que a impedia de repetir o feito? E o imaginar a expressão dele, distante e fria, deixava-a petrificada, sem conseguir obrigar o seu cérebro a tomar a decisão que o seu coração precisava.

Al estava desconfiado, já encetara diversas conversas com ela sobre o amigo, mas esta, irritada e deprimida, dissera-lhe para tomar atenção à aula e deixá-la em paz, e de cada vez que o via apressava-se na direcção contrária.

Rose sabia que sábado seria um dia especialmente mau, e para piorar o primo resolvera quase obrigá-la a ir com ele à vila e, decidida a desmarcar à última da hora, acedera ao pedido. Se lhe tivessem perguntado há um mês se passaria o próximo sábado sozinha, iria mentir e dizer que sim, mas na verdade, estaria a contar os minutos para se encontrar com Scorpius... O seu primeiro dia dos namorados juntos! E agora tudo isso fora aniquilado! E era nestes momentos que Rose se afastava de toda a gente, com medo de esmurrar a primeira pessoa que se aproximasse dela...

No sábado de manhã, acordou com um forte mal estar no estomâgo e um aperto no peito. "Pelo menos não vou ter de mentir", pensou Rose, enquanto tentava ignorar a dor de cabeça que se começara a instalar.

- Al! - chamou Maria, ao chegar à mesa para o pequeno-almoço.

Este olhou para ela e ao ver que Rose não descera juntamente com ela e Jessica, adivinhara o que a colega lhe ia dizer.

- A Rose não vem a Hogsmeade?

- Não, ela está doente - declarou Jessica e vendo a expressão céptica de Albus, acrescentou - Ela está mesmo doente, com dores de cabeça e mal-disposta...

- Ela não tem comido nada - murmurou Maria - Eu e a Jessica reparámos e andamos a ficar preocupadas - Jessica anuia com a cabeça a cada palavra da amiga.

Al suspirou e encolhendo os ombros, levantou-se da mesa dos Gryffindor e dirigiu-se à dos Slytherin, onde Scorpius o esperava.

Scorpius caminhava trôpegamente pelo caminho lamacento da vila. Al e ele haviam passado a tarde no Cabeça de Javali e apesar do amigo só ter bebido uma cerveja de manteiga, Scorpius ingerira repetidos goles de licor, o que provavelmente poderia explicar o porquê do caminho estar constantemente a desviar-se dos seus pés.

Não se lembrava exactamente de tudo o que acontecera naquela tarde, mas se havia algo que não conseguia esquecer era o olhar de preocupação do amigo. Este tentara, repetidamente, pará-lo de continuar a beber, e recorrendo a todo o tipo de ameaças, desde escrever à sua mãe a roubar-lhe a vassoura, acabara por desistir e saíra a correr para procurar Charles ou outro amigo de Scorpius para o ajudar a levá-lo de volta para o castelo. Ao ver o Gryffindor sair, apressara-se, apesar de atabalhoadamente, a pagar a conta e a sair também: não lhe apetecia ter uma ama a cuidar dele e da sua bebedeira e se havia algo que não queria ver naquele momento era alguém que pudesse estar remotamente ligado a Rose! Nem mesmo o feiticeiro que poderia ter passado por ela na última visita!

E por isso, dera consigo a afastar-se cada vez mais dos jardinzinhos bem aparados e das luzes das lojas, em direcção a uma zona mais sombria. Ele nunca fora até àquela parte da vila, muito mais selvagem do que o delicado centro habitacional. E sem Al que, provavelmente, ainda procurava um outro idiota para o tentarem obrigar a voltar, para o dissuadir, continuou em frente, ou pelo menos, tão em frente quanto a bebedeira e o terreno acidentado lhe permitiam. As silvas, tornando-se cada vez mais densas, impediam-no de ver onde punha os pés e tropeçara inúmeras vezes em raízes salientes e buracos. Até que, renunciando à sua consciência, que apesar de entorpecida pelo álcool lhe ordenava que voltasse para o castelo, Scorpius se aproximara de uma íngreme encosta. Ao longe podia ouvir as vozes de Al e de Charles, a chamá-lo, ("Finalmente Al encontrara alguém!") mas ignorando-as, observou a descida a seus pés. Não era idiota e não estava suficientemente bêbado para julgar poder voar e por isso, voltara costas à descida e preparava-se para se encaminhar em direcção aos amigos, quando sentiu algo a puxar-lhe o manto. Olhando para trás, viu que este ficara fortemente enredado numa silva e puxando com força, ouviu o tecido rasgar, mas nesse momento, ao dar um passo atrás, o seu pé encontrou ar e não chão sólido. Se estivesse sóbrio, provavelmente teria conseguido reequilibrar-se, mas começara a abanar os braços, como as velas de um moinho de vento e sentiu o seu corpo cair em direcção ao vazio. Ao cair, ouviu um grito estranho e agudo, e foi com espanto que se apercebeu de ter sido seu. Podia sentir a velocidade a aumentar cada vez mais e o seu último pensamento, antes de tudo se dissolver num vazio negro e infinito, era de que deveria ter aproveitado aquele dia dos namorados com Rose e de que mataria Al, nem que para isso tivesse de voltar dos mortos.

Rose passara o dia fechada no dormitório, para não variar dos outros dias, mas apesar da dor de cabeça e de estômago ter amainado ao ingerir algo mais do que tinha nos últimos dias, o aperto no peito não diminuía. Era como se uma nuvem negra se tivesse abatido sobre ela, como um prenúncio de tempestade...

Muito depois da hora de jantar, Maria e Jessica regressaram ao dormitório e reparando nos cortinados abertos de Rose, aproximaram-se.

- Como estás, miúda? - perguntou Maria, sentando-se na borda da cama e observando Rose, com uma ruga de preocupação.

- Melhor, mas sinto um peso no peito estranho, como um mau pressentimento - confessou Rose. Não acreditava muito nessa conversa de pressentimentos, mas não conhecia outra forma de tentar descrever aquela sensação. No entanto, ao ver as colegas trocarem um olhar sério, questionou-as imediatamente sobre o que significava.

- Bem, é que realmente hoje aconteceu algo de mau, em Hogsmeade... - começou Maria e Rose sentiu o aperto aumentar.

- Aparentemente, o teu primo e o Malfoy passaram a tarde no Cabeça de Javali e digamos que o Malfoy apanhou uma piela...

- E isso foi o que aconteceu de mau? - interrompeu Rose, sorrindo aliviada.

- Não... Parece que o Malfoy se foi embora sozinho ou o teu primo deixou-o para ir buscar alguém para o levar... bom, a verdade é que ele se pôs a cirandar pelas fronteiras da vila e tu sabes como existem alguns desfiladeiros perigosos - a cada palavra de Jessica, o coração de Rose ia ficando mais pesado, enquanto a sua respiração vinha em fôlegos ofegantes e dolorosos, esforçando-se para abandonar os lábios horrorizados - e ele caiu num deles. Foi o Al e aquele moreno grandalhão dos Slytherin, acho que se chama Charles Xavier, que o encontraram e chamaram ajuda... - Jessica interrompeu a sua narrativa, ao ver que Rose saltava da cama e se afastava com um "Vou ver o Al", a toda a velocidade.

_Não, não podia ser. Ele não se podia ter magoado a sério, era so um arranhão, só isso! _Mas Rose sabia quão altas poderiam ser as quedas e que as consequências dessas poderiam ser fatais_. Não podes pensar assim, Rose Dora Weasley! Ele é forte e com todos os jogos de Quidditch está habituado a cair e a levar com bludgers... _

Nunca o caminho até à ala hospitalar lhe parecera tão comprido e difícil como naqueles poucos minutos. Sabia que não poderia andar pelos corredores àquela hora, mas estava-se a lixar para que pudesse ser apanhada ou não. A única coisa que lhe interessava era ver Scorpius!

Ao chegar à ala hospitalar, deparou-se com a enfermeira, a fechar a porta. Esta olhou-a, surpreendida, de olhos incrivelmente vermelhos, como se estivesse estado a chorar e o coração de Rose parou. Sem dar tempo à mulher de fazer qualquer comentário, Rose, abruptamente, perguntou-lhe:

- Onde está o Scorpius Malfoy?

- Minha querida, vieste tarde demais...


	17. Chapter 17 Culpa

Lamento pelo final do outro capítulo, mas tinha mesmo de ser… Mas agora, sem mais demoras, a continuação do drama de Rose…

**Culpa**

Rose sentiu como se os seus pulmões tivessem sido perfurados duma forma extremamente dolorosa. Olhou para a enfermeira, que aparentemente continuava a falar, mas Rose não conseguia ouvir nada: era como se tivesse enfiado algodão nos ouvidos. Sentia-se isolada do ambiente em redor e quando a enfermeira estendeu a mão para lhe tocar, deu um passo atrás e desatou a correr.

_ " A culpa é toda minha, devia tê-lo ouvido, deixado explicar-se. Se não fosse eu ser uma cabra idiota e estúpida, poderiamos ter estado juntos e ele não teria caído e não teria..."_ A mente de Rose encontrava-se num turbilhão de emoções, as lágrimas jorravam como uma cascata e continuava a correr, sem olhar para onde ia, até que embateu em algo e caiu para trás. Afastou o cabelo dos olhos e abriu a boca para pedir desculpa, quando as palavras lhe ficaram presas na garganta. Em toda a sua gloriosa vivacidade, à sua frente, como se não tivesse qualquer preocupação no mundo, encontrava-se Scorpius Malfoy.

"_Pronto, pirei de vez_!", pensou Rose e desatou a chorar ainda mais.

- Porque é que estás a uivar? - perguntou Scorpius, confuso e chocado.

"_Uau, até a voz é igual! Pelo menos a minha imaginação tem uma grande capacidade_", pensou Rose e ao sentir o toque da mão dele no seu ombro, um flash de realização passou pela sua mente.

- Tu não estas morto, pois não?

- Não - afirmou Scorpius, enquanto uma expressão de compreensão lhe passava pelo rosto.

Então Rose levantou-se subitamente e começou a bater com os punhos no peito de Scorpius.

- És um idiota! Porque é que andaste a beber e foste passear para os penhascos? Eu pensei que tinhas morrido! És um parvalhão! Que ideia estúpida de apanhares uma bebedeira e se te tivesses magoado a sério? E se... - então Rose tomou noção do que estava a dizer e lançando os braços em torno do pescoço dele, começou a soluçar violentamente - Eu s-sou uma cabra, uma idio-ota, uma a-anormal, não era de estranhar q-que quisesses acabar co-comigo. Acusei-te s-sem provas e e-ela podia sim-simplesmente ter-te confundido ou da-dado uma poção, mas depois eu tive m-medo e não fui f-falar contigo e... - mas o resto tornou-se incompreensível quando Rose enterrou a cara no manto dele.

Scorpius estava tão chocado com a explosão de Rose que continuava a olhá-la com a mesma expressão aparvalhada.

Rose afastou a face para o olhar e ao ver a expressão dele, foi como se um punho tivesse agarrado as suas entranhas e as torcesse.

- Desculpa, não vou voltar a incomodar-te - e começou a afastar-se dele.

Quando Scorpiu finalmente tomou noção do que se passava, agarrou o pulso de Rose e puxou-a novamente contra si, enterrando a face no seu cabelo revolto. Esta apertou os braços em torno do seu pescoço, enquanto se sentia a ser levantada do chão. Rodeou a cintura de Scorpius com as pernas, quando este começou a caminhar e fechou os olhos, sentindo o fardo dos últimos dias a pesar-lhe sobre as pálpebras.

- Rose, acorda!

Os seus olhos tremeram e abriram-se ao som daquela voz. Era doce e não fria como a última vez que a ouvira.

- Scorpius! - exclamou Rose, ao vê-lo debruçado sobre si. Este sorriu-lhe e deitou-se a seu lado.

Rose olhou em redor e viu que estavam na sala dos requerimentos, deitados num enorme e confortável sofá de pele carmesim.

- Scorpius, por favor perd... - Scorpius colocar um dedo sobre os lábios de Rose para a impedir de continuar.

- Somos os dois culpados do que aconteceu. Tu não deverias ter desconfiado de mim e eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas idiotas - afirmou ele - Bem sei que aquilo que viste, se fosse no meu caso, me faria ficar furioso, mas tens de perceber que és a única rapariga para mim! Podes ter uma merda de um temperamento, podes ser sabichona, chata, mas és a minha sabichona e a minha chata!

- E não te esqueças que o teu temperamento também não é nada fácil - retorquiu ela, sorrindo.

- Mau, era a minha vez de falar. A menina não sabe que não se deve interromper os superiores? - Scorpius disse isso com uma expressão tão séria, que Rose não se conteve e desatou a rir às gargalhadas. Também ele começou a rir e quando finalmente pararam, suspiraram simultaneamente.

- Tinha saudades disto... - murmurou Rose, beijando o queixo de Scorpius, a parte mais superior a que conseguia chegar sem se mover - E tu? Já sentias falta desta chata sabichona?

Scorpius olhou-a directamente nos olhos e foi assaltado pelas memórias dos dias posteriores ao jogo.

_Os seus colegas não sabiam como reagir ao verem a sua expressão à chegada ao dormitório: os seus olhos pareciam pertencer a um cadáver, estavam vazios e sem vida. Durante diversas noites não conseguiu adormecer, brincando com o anel e o colar que ela lhe oferecera, e durante o dia tentava esconder o seu estado de espírito rindo de piadas de forma muito mais exuberante do que o normal, quando na verdade, só queria chorar. _Mas ele não diria isso a Rose, não queria ver novamente aquele desespero de culpa em que a encontrara.

- Claro que sim, porque achas que ia jantar e almoçar ao mesmo tempo que tu? - perguntou ele.

- Ias ao mesmo tempo? - repetiu Rose, apercebendo-se de que evitara olhar, inconscientemente, para a mesa dos Slytherin, com receio de encarar Scorpius.

Ele sorriu-lhe de forma compreensiva e baixou a cabeça para a beijar. Nunca um beijo fora tão doce e nunca ele amaldiçoara tanto a incapacidade humana de suster a respiração indefinidamente.

- Scorpius! - exclamou Rose, subitamente, fazendo-o pular.

- Que foi?

- Que idiotice foi essa de te andares a embebedar? – questionou ela, de forma grave.

- Com tudo o que te podias lembrar de dizer, tiveste mesmo de me fazer recordar esse momento vergonhoso? Na verdade, tens de agradecer ao teu primo, foi ele que teve a ideia...

- Podias ter-te magoado a sério ou m... ou pior! Eu vou dar cabo daquele idiotazinho! - vociferou Rose, fazendo tenções de se levantar.

Scorpius segurou-lhe os braços e impediu-a de se afastar dele.

- Rose, na verdade devias mesmo agradecer-lhe. Se não fosse toda essa trapalhada, não estariamos aqui, juntos... - afirmou Scorpius, fazendo jus às suas palavras e segurando-a mais contra si.

Rose adquiriu um expressão pensativa e acabou por anuir, apesar de um pouco contrafeita. Não gostava sequer de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido caso Scorpius não tivesse sido encontrado.

- Scor, como foi que te encontraram? - perguntou Rose, curiosa.

- O Al já andava à minha procura com o Charles, para me trazerem de volta, quando ouviram um grito e acorreram à espera de me encontrarem a vomitar ou algo do género. Quando viram o que tinha acontecido, levitaram-me e trouxeram-me para o castelo e pronto!

- Mas isso não seria perigoso? Poderiam ter agravado o teu estado...

- Eles não queriam deixar-me sozinho e correr de regresso ao castelo, o sítio mais próximo onde havia alguém treinado com conhecimentos curativos; levaria demasiado tempo, mas se te deixa mais descansada, quando acordei e a Madame Pomfrey me contou isto tudo assegurou que eles foram muito gentis - afirmou Scopius, com um sorriso - E tu? Como descobriste a minha funesta aventura?

Rose apressou-se a explicar tudo desde o momento em que falara com Maria e Jessica ao seu encontro.

- Então foi por isso que ao princípio pensaste que estava morto?

- Pois, talvez devesse ter ouvido tudo o que a Madame Pomfrey disse, em vez de ficar imediatamente em estado de choque... - disse Rose, envergonhada – Ou então ela não deveria ter olhos de choro…

No entanto, apesar da voz de Rose demonstrar que esta estava chateada com a sua reacção despropositada, Scorpius sentia-se estranhamente orgulhoso em ter despertado tais demonstrações em Rose.

- Sim, eu fui testemunha das suas lágrimas, mas não fui o causador – informou Scorpius e vendo o ar confuso da rapariga, apressou-se a explicar – A Madame Pomfrey é fã de uma rubrica da rádio em que se dedicam poemas pirosos e acho que um deles foi demais para ela. Quando me mandou embora estava a suspirar por um qualquer Dean…

Rose riu, com vontade, mas foi quase imediatamente interrompida pelos lábios de Scorpius que se lhe colaram aos seus. Passava com as mãos pelos seus cabelos e só a muito custo conseguia reprimir as lágrimas de cada vez que se lembrava do que poderia ter acontecido.

- Oh, já me esquecia! – exclamou Scorpius, subitamente, após alguns minutos de silêncio, e beijando Rose, acrescentou – Feliz Dia dos Namorados!

Rose sorriu e fechou os olhos, deitando a cabeça sobre o peito dele e desfrutando daquele momento pacífico.

Quando, a meio da madrugada, finalmente se separaram, ao caminharem para as respectivas salas comuns sentiam que um enorme peso lhes havia sido retirado de cima, e apesar de saberem que estavam bem, tinham a noção de que nem tudo poderia ter corrido pelo melhor. Sabiam que a confiança era algo que devia ser trabalhada e tendo em conta os seus temperamentos vincados teria de ser, antes de mais nada, amplamente temperada com uma dose de paciência. Rose sabia isso, mas também sabia que quando visse Al novamente o esmurraria e depois o abraçaria e se Anita Elliot se voltasse a intrometer no seu caminho e no de Scorpius, seria muito bom para si e muito mau para ela.


	18. Chapter 18 Pais

_**Pais**_

Rose sabia que Scorpius não a enganara, pelo menos não de livre vontade e baseando-se no que este lhe contara, chegara à conclusão que Anita produzira uma poção ilegal. Mas, qual seria a intenção dela? Seria óbvio que Scorpius não se apaixonaria por ela com aquela poção... Estaria ela desconfiada de que este pudesse ter uma namorada secreta e queria assim minar esse relacionamento? Sim, isso fazia sentido, mas então, deixava Rose com uma margem de manobra muito pequena para desmascarar aquela cabra. Poderia ter sido apenas uma poção desta vez, mas se alguém se lembrava de fazer algo do género para destruir uma relação, até que ponto poderia ela ir para ficar com Scorpius? E não era a possibilidade de sucesso dela que fazia Rose recear, mas sim os danos colaterais que podiam advir de tais maquinações. Uma poção de amor, uma tentativa de salvamento... tudo isso podia figurar num plano e acabar muito mal, com a poção a tornar-se um veneno ou o salvamento a terminar em tragédia... Não poderia ser ela a queixar-se, pois ela não fora directamente prejudicada, por isso, teria de ser Scorpius a resolver esse assunto com o professor Gillion, o seu chefe de equipa, e teria de o fazer o mais rapidamente possivel...

- Scorpius! - exclamou Rose, ao esbarrar no rapaz. Vinha a sair da biblioteca, onde estivera durante toda a manhã de domingo a pensar no que deveria fazer a seguir.

- Bom dia, vinha mesmo procurar-te. Fui chamado ao gabinete da directora, provavelmente por causa da minha aventura alcóolica... - murmurou Scorpius, enquanto ambos se encaminhavam em direcção ao gabinete de McGonagall.

- Bem, não há muito por onde possas escapar - retorquiu Rose, pensativa - Sempre podes dizer que estavas sobre uma grande pressão ou que a tua namorada te deu com os pés ou... - e então, uma ideia brilhante surgiu-lhe na mente - Oh! Já sei! - exclamou Rose, vivamente.

- Vais tomar poção polisuco e tomar o meu castigo por mim... - sugeriu Scorpius, com um sorriso.

- Claro que não, isso demorava um mês a ser feito...

- Estava a brincar, Rose - retorquiu Scorpius, exasperado.

Rose fez um gesto com a mão para ele se calar e contou-lhe, num múrmurio excitado, o seu plano.

- Sabes, até é capaz de resultar... - anuiu Scorpiu, pensativo, quando ela se calou.

Continuaram em direcção ao gabinete de McGonagall, até uma voz os chamar. Viraram-se ambos e depararam com Albus a correr para os apanhar.

- Que fazem os dois juntos por estes lados? - perguntou ele, quando parou, juntos aos amigos, em frente à gárgula que guardava a passagem do gabinete da directora.

- Esbarrei no Malfoy quando ele andava à tua procura e visto teres sido o culpado da alhada de ontem, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, PODES EXPLICAR-ME O QUE TE PASSOU PELA CABEÇA PARA FAZERES UMA COISA DESTAS? ELE PODIA TER MORRIDO E TU PODIAS TER-TE MAGOADO A SÉRIO!

- Lá vem ela com a cena do nome todo - resmungou para si e continuando - Mas eu não estava bêbedo... - tentou defender-se Al, mas Rose estava imparável.

- AINDA PIOR! DEVIAS TER SIDO RESPONSÁVEL!

De repente a gárgula moveu-se e uma feiticeira de cabelo preto manchado de madeixas prateadas surgiu por detrás desta.

- Miss Weasley, agradeço muito a tentativa de tentar repreender o seu primo, mas isso é um trabalho que cabe às pessoas de direito, que estão à espera no meu gabinete - afirmou a professora McGonagall, num tom cortante. Rose corou e baixou os olhos para o chão, não lhe escapando o sorrisinho que Albus fez e aparentemente à directora também não.

- Mr. Potter, se fosse a si, não aparecia à frente do seu pai com esse sorriso idiota.

- O meu pai esta aí? Oh Merlin, se a minha mãe sabe estou morto! - resmungou ele, já sem qualquer traço de boa disposição.

Scorpius debatia-se com problemas idênticos, "Pelo menos Al não se embebedara", pensava ele, sorumbaticamente, imaginando a reacção dos pais ao receberem as noticias.

A directora fez-lhe um gesto para a seguirem e Rose viu os dois rapazes desaparecerem pela escadas em caracol.

Quando a porta do gabinete se abriu, Al e Scorpius depararam-se com cinco pessoas, sentadas em diferentes cadeiras, a olharem para eles. McGonagall apressou-se a sentar-se atrás da sua enorme secretária, enquanto os rapazes, envergonhados e receosos, ficaram parados à porta, a olhar para todos os lados menos os olhos dos adultos.

- Albus Severus Potter, se a tua mãe estivesse no país, neste momento estarias em muito piores lençóis do que estás - afirmou Harry, ao ver o filho suspirar de alívio e adivinhando o porquê.

- Estúpido nome - resmungou Al, novamente, fazendo Harry erguer as sobrancelhas e o rapaz calar-se imediatamente.

- Scorpius, o que é que te passou pela cabeca? - a voz da mãe fê-lo olhar para cima, mas ao sentir o seu olhar desiludido, apressou-se a observar os sapatos.

- A culpa foi toda minha, o Al não tem nada a ver com isto. Ele tentou parar-me e... - começou Scorpius, mas foi interrompido pelo amigo.

- Não, a ideia de irmos ao Cabeça de Javali beber foi minha!

- Sim, mas tu bebeste uma cerveja de manteiga e tentaste fazer-me parar...

- Mas deixei-te sozinho quando sabia que não estavas em condições...

- Mas fui eu que decidi ir até ao penhasco...

- E eu já te disse que...

- CALEM-SE! - rugiu a directora, interrompendo a discussão dos dois rapazes - Mr. Potter, pode explicar-nos qual a razão que o fez ter essa ideia estapafurdia?

Al olhou para a directora e sabendo que não podia divulgar a verdadeira razão, caso contrário, o seu tio Ron ficaria a saber das suas desconfianças e teria provavelmente um AVC, tentou criar uma história que fosse minimamente verosímel.

- Desde o dia do jogo de Quidditch que o Scorpius tem andado deprimido, ele não me queria dizer porquê - Al apercebeu-se de que a pose rígida do amigo diminuíra e tomando isso como um apoio, continuou - eu via que ele estava totalmente alheado do que se passava, então, depois de ter recorrido a tudo o que me lembrei para o fazer falar, tive de desistir e dar aquele passo, que sei que foi estúpido e imaturo, mas eu queria ajudar um amigo...

Ele arriscou a olhar para cima e viu que o professor Longbottom o olhava com orgulho e que o olhar triste do pai tinha desaparecido e sentiu-se um pouco melhor.

- Scorpius, isto é verdade? Estavas deprimido? - inquiriu o pai, numa voz preocupada.

O rapaz anuiu e lembrando-se de tudo o que Rose lhe dissera e agradecendo aos céus pela capacidade de invenção de Albus, começou a falar.

- Depois do jogo acabar, uma rapariga do quinto ano deu-me um cálice para beber e disse-me que era água. Quando saí do estádio, deparei-me com uma rapariga a correr na minha direcção... - Scorpius sentia os olhares de todos postos em si. E sabendo que Al iria perceber tudo, respirou fundo e continuou - a minha namorada...

Ao olhar para cima viu a expressão curiosa da mãe e algo que se parecia com orgulho nos olhos do pai.

- O pai dela não a deixa namorar, por isso temos andado às escondidas. Então, quando a vi a correr na minha direcção e quando ela me beijou - Scorpius corou profundamente ao divulgar essas informações no meio dos professores - fiquei surpreendido. Mas algo não estava bem, por isso quando me afastei e olhei em redor vi-a, ao longe, a correr para o castelo...

- O quê? - interrompeu Gillion - Mas disseste que ela estava contigo...

- Sim e foi isso que originou tudo isto. A rapariga que me abraçou não era ela. Ora, o que eu posso concluir é que a amiga desta me deu um cálice com uma poção de ilusão, para...

- Conseguirem acabar com a tua relação? - completou Astoria, numa voz horrorizada - Quem, em nome de Merlin, pensam estas miúdas que são?

- E foi por isso que passei a semana neste estado - e ao ver os olhares confusos dos outros, concluiu - Ela acabou comigo...

Scorpius quase podia ouvir o clic na mente de Al e pelo seu sorrisinho sabia que iria ter de aturar muita coisa.

A expressão da sua mãe estava triste e a do seu pai furiosa. Os professores entreolhavam-se, como que comunicando silenciosamente e o pai de Al olhava para o sorriso do filho como se ele fosse doido.

- Directora! Exijo que essas raparigas sejam trazidas aqui! - exclamou Draco, com um tom de finalidade - A darem poções que nem sequer sabem se foram bem feitas! Podiam tê-lo envenenado!

- Concordo plenamente, Mr. Malfoy. Scorpius, quem foram as raparigas? - perguntou McGonagall.

- Anita Elliot e Ruth Oliver - disse prontamente Scorpius, imaginando o ar de felicidade de Rose, ao saber que as raparigas iam ter o que mereciam.

- Tens a certeza? Não queremos acusar pessoas inocentes - disse Gillion, pelo que Al foi em auxilio do amigo.

- Eu vi a Oliver a dar-lhe o cálice!

- Al, tens a certeza de que é verdade e não estás apenas a defender um amigo? - perguntou, seriamente, Harry.

O filho anuiu. Aquela parte da história era realmente verdade. Al reparara que a rapariga seguira Scorpius desde o momento em que ele saíra do campo, com um cálice, o que achara deveras estranho, mas não o suficiente para alertar o amigo; tomara-a como uma das inúmeras fãs de Malfoy.

- Albert, pode ir buscar essas alunas? - pediu a professora, dirigindo-se a Gillion. Este anuiu e saiu do gabinete rapidamente.

- Filho, quem é essa rapariga com quem namoravas? - perguntou-lhe a mãe e Scorpius viu pelo canto do olho que Al usava uma expressão presunçosa.

- Mãe, não te posso dizer. É segredo... Para além disso, agora também já não vale de nada - Scorpius fingiu um suspiro de tristeza e Al olhou-o, desconfiado.

Diversos minutos de silêncio constrangedor imperaram no gabinete, até que ouviram a escada em caracol ganhar vida e alguns momentos depois, Gillion aparecia com Anita e Ruth. Estas tinham um ar confuso e um pouco amedrontado, o que levou toda a gente a concluir que o chefe de equipa não lhes dissera nada. As raparigas olharam em redor e ao verem Scorpius no gabinete coraram profundamente, mas ao continuarem a vistoria aperceberam-se da presença dos adultos e toda a cor desapareceu da face delas.

- Miss Elliot e Miss Oliver, foram aqui chamadas devido a um caso de extrema gravidade! - exclamou a directora, num tom grave. As raparigas entreolharam-se, amedrontadas - É verdade que deram a Mr. Malfoy uma poção ilegal em Hogwarts? Uma poção que, segundo ele, o fez ver uma outra pessoa em vez de Miss Elliot?

Anita e Ruth abriram a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Pareciam estar rapidamente à procura de uma explicação, mas sem qualquer sucesso aparente.

- Vamos! Expliquem-se rapidamente, já que pelos vistos essa desconfiança é fundamentada! - exigiu o professor Gillion, num tom ríspido.

- Foi culpa da Anita! - acusou subitamente Ruth - Ela estava apanhada pelo Scorpius desde o ínicio do ano...

- Cala-te, sua idiota! - rosnou Anita.

- Não, Miss Oliver, por favor continue! - pediu Draco Malfoy, numa voz educada, mas simultaneamente feroz.

- A Anita queria o Scorpius e quando viu que as tentativas de passar tempo com ele não estavam a funcionar, chegámos à conclusão de que ele deveria ter uma namorada secreta. Então, ela decidiu fazer uma poção que fizesse com que a rapariga acabasse com ele, uma poção que o fizesse ver a namorada em vez da Anita. No final do jogo eu dei-lhe a poção e ela fez o resto. Pensámos que estando todos os Slytherins ali, a tal rapariga acabaria por vê-los juntos e mesmo se não pertencesse à equipa toda a gente iria saber ao fim de quinze minutos...

- Mas para tal poção são necessários diversos ingredientes que não estão no armário dos alunos... - começou o professor Longbottom - o que me leva a concluir que as meninas não só produziram uma poção ilegal, como o fizeram recorrendo ao roubo!

Al apanhou parte da expressão do pai e ficou surpreendido ao vê-lo corar ligeiramente.

- E isso é algo que não admito na minha equipa! Nunca me senti tão decepcionado convosco! E se tivesse corrido mal e produzissem um veneno? Teriam na vossa consciência a morte de um colega! - a voz de Gillion ia aumentando a cada palavra, até este finalmente se conseguir controlar. Draco e Astoria empalideceram, Harry usava uma expressão dura e até os quadros as olhavam de forma reprovadora.

- Lamento imenso... - murmuraram ambas, com as cabeças baixas.

- Oh sim, vão lamentar imenso! Para já serão retirados 50 pontos por cada aos Slytherin, os vossos pais serão cá chamados e serão realizadas dentenções apropriadas ao vosso crime - asseverou a directora.

Gillion conduziu as raparigas de regresso à sala comum, enquanto Scorpius se aproximava dos pais e Al do pai e do chefe de equipa.

- Albus, apesar das boas intenções, o que fizeste foi errado, poderiam ter-se magoado a sério - proferiu Harry, observando o filho fixamente.

- Sim, apesar do que descobrimos, vocês terão um castigo adequado! - exclamou o professor de Herbologia.

- Sinceramente, Al. Pensei que tivesses mais juizo do que tentares embebedar o teu amigo para ele te contar os seus segredos... - disse o pai e Albus teve uma enorme vontade de lhe dizer que só queria embebedar Scorpius para que ele e Rose fizessem as pazes, mas mordendo a língua, anuiu.

- Espero que da próxima vez penses melhor antes de arranjares um esquema maluco destes, ok?

- Harry! - exclamou Neville, subitamente - Os teus filhos não precisam de nenhum incentivo para fazerem esquemas e se bem me lembro, os teus também não eram sempre à prova de feitiço...

Harry tossiu para aclarar a garganta, enquanto o filho ria do seu embaraço.

- Scorpius, estás bem? - perguntou Astoria, preocupada, quando o filho se lhes juntou. Este anuiu, simplesmente. Mas, insatisfeito com a resposta, Draco pressionou-o.

- Scorpius, o que se passou foi grave. Não só o que aquelas duas malucas fizeram - Astoria e Scorpius riram - mas o que tu fizeste. Andares assim, bêbedo, pelas ruas... Educámos-te melhor do que isto, a nossa familia, depois de tantos... erros no passado, tem de se comportar de forma imaculada... Não que eu queira que sejas um santo, mas tens de ter cuidado contigo. Imaginas o que nos faria se te tivesses magoado a sério? Como a tua irmã reagiria? - a voz do pai não estava zangada, mas sim preocupada e triste.

- O teu pai não quer dizer que quando fazes algo deves pensar simplesmente no que a familia poderá pensar... Mas sim que tenhas cuidado, és o nosso tesouro...

- Mãe! - exclamou Scorpius, envergonhado.

Draco sorriu e adquirindo uma expressão travessa, deu-lhe uma cotovelada e murmurou:

- Com que então uma miúda? Como é?

Scorpius arrastou os pés, no chão, sem sair do lugar, tentando arranjar uma resposta.

- Draco! Não vês que estás a envergonhar o teu filho! - admoestou Astoria.

- Querida, foste tu que acabaste de chamar "meu tesouro" a um rapaz de dezassete anos. E para além disso, ele tem a quem sair, o pai também era cobiçado por todas! - disse Mr. Malfoy, pomposamente.

- Sim e acabaste por escolher aquela troll da Parkinson, grande escolha, realmente! - rosnou Astoria, com uma expressão amuada.

- Astoria, mas a prova de que tenho um extremamente bom gosto está à nossa frente... - afirmou Draco - E já agora, não precisas de ficar com ciúmes, não existe pessoa mais diferente dela que tu. E isso é maravilhoso!

- Arranjem um quarto! - pediu Scorpius, sentindo-se enjoado, ao ver os pais fazerem olhinhos um ao outro.

- Mas a verdade - começou Astoria, voltando a olhar para o filho, com as faces levemente coradas - é que se essa rapariga realmente fosse a certa para ti, ao saber do acidente, teria imediatamente ido ter contigo e se assim não foi é porque não te merece.

Scorpius anuiu, com uma expressão séria, enquanto sorria internamente. Pelo menos, aos olhos da mãe dele, Rose era a certa para ele.

- Sim, para um Malfoy apenas a melhor - concordou o pai, colocando-lhe a mão no ombro e apertando-o levemente.

Ao ouvirem a escada entrar em funcionamento, viraram-se todos e depararam-se com o professor Gillion.

- Deixei-as na sala comum e proibi-as de sairem de lá, até termos decidido um castigo - informou o professor.

- Muito bem, Mr. Potter e Mr. Malfoy, uma vez que já conhecemos todos os factos da história, julgo oportuno indicar-vos os vossos castigos. Vinte pontos serão retirados às vossas equipas, ficarão sem fins-de-semana em Hogsmeade até ao final do ano e terão de auxiliar a Madame Pince, durante o próximo sábado, em tudo o que ela vos mandar, sem auxílio de magia, claro.

Al e Scorpius gemeram, ao imaginar a decrépita bibliotecária a obrigá-los a etiquetar e a ordenar alfabética e tematicamente os inúmeros livros. E conhecendo James como o conheciam, algo lhes dizia que ele estaria extremamente disposto a utilizar todos os recursos que a biblioteca oferecia.

- E se eu volto a ouvir que utilizaram quaisquer privilégios enquanto Prefeitos para mais uma destas aventurazinhas... - McGonagall deixou a ameaça no ar, fazendo os rapazes engolirem em seco.

Após um gesto de McGonagall ambos saíram do gabinete, deixando os adultos a conversar.

- Espero que tenham noção da gravidade do que os vossos filhos fizeram - disse a directora, pelo que os pais anuiram.

- O Scorpius, com certeza, respeitará qualquer castigo que lhe seja imposto.

- E isso quer dizer que o meu filho, não? - retorquiu Harry.

- Bem, se for pelos antecedentes familiares... Até diria que não, mas como até é bom miúdo...

- A minha familia não tem problemas em termos de antecedentes, como dizes Malfoy, ou pelo menos, não são piores que os teus ou já te esqueceste?

A face de Draco adquiriu um leve tom rosado e tomando as rédeas da conversa, antes de ser tarde demais, Astoria decidiu intervir.

- Por favor, agora que os miúdos sairam vão vocês portar-se como crianças? Tenham juízo - exigiu num tom peremptório.

- Pois bem, sem termos mais nada a discutir, podemos dar por encerrada esta reunião - todos os adultos no gabinete sentiram como se tivesse regressado aos seus anos de adolescência ao ouvir aquele tom exasperado. Os Malfoy levantaram-se e saíram do gabinete, com Draco a ranger os dentes e a mulher a colocar-lhe uma mão acolhedora sobre o braço.

- Sinceramente Harry, poderias ter tido um pouco mais de calma! - pediu a directora, pelo que o homem sorriu envergonhado.

- A Minerva sabe bem que nunca fui regido pela calma - retorquiu Harry, fazendo Neville produzir um som irónico.

- Infelizmente sei bem que não, quantos dos meus cabelos brancos não apareceram à tua conta, do Ron Weasley e da Hermione Granger e até mesmo da tua, Neville Longbottom! Devem-me vários anos de vida! - acusou McGonagall, mas os dois homens podiam ver o brilho de orgulho nos olhos da velha professora ao falar dos seus alunos.

- Não se preocupe, transmitirei os seus sentimentos ao Ron e à Hermione - disse Harry em forma de despedida.

- Será que nunca se conseguirão conter de brigar? - suspirou Minerva, depois da porta se fechar nas costas de Harry.

- Só no dia em que um Weasley e um Malfoy se casarem... - retorquiu Neville, fazendo a directora, Gillion e os diversos antigos directores rirem, com excepção de um.

- Quem sabe, eu nunca descartaria essa hipótese... - murmurou Dumbledore, sem ser ouvido pelos outros, enquanto observava o gabinete por cima dos seus óculos de meia-lua.

* * *

><p>O que posso dizer? Eu amo o Dumbledore!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 Normalidade

Já que hoje é o meu dia de aniversário, decidi dar-vos um pequeno presente! Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Normalidade<em>**

Scorpius sabia que os seus pais quereriam falar com ele em privado, por isso, ao chegar com Al à grande escadaria, deixou o amigo ir treinar Quidditch e decidiu esperar por eles. Revia mentalmente a conversa que tivera com o rapaz.

_- Eu sabia! - exclamou o jovem Potter, dando um murro no ar, assim que sentiu a porta fechar-se._

_Scorpius ignorou-o durante toda a descida._

_- Isso explica o monstro... - murmurou Al, fazendo Scorpius erguer as sobrancelhas._

_Haviam ambos chegado ao fim da escada em caracol, onde a sua conversa não poderia ser ouvida pelo grupo no gabinete da directora._

_- O gato da Rose adora-te - explicou Albus perante a expressão do companheiro - Ele não gosta de mais ninguém, com excepção da minha prima..._

_- Sim e que quer isso dizer? - perguntou Scorpius, fingindo-se confuso._

_- Scorpius, por favor, não insultes a minha inteligência mais do que tens feito - retorquiu Albus e de repente desatou a rir à gargalhada - Espera só até o meu tio Ron saber! Oh! Estás tão morto! _

_- Vais dizer-lhe? - perguntou Scorpius, sem pensar._

_- Ah! Então sempre tinha razão! - exclamou Al, de forma dramática, apontando um dedo ao amigo._

_Scorpius revirou os olhos e suspirou - Tu já sabias que tinhas razão, porquê o dramatismo?_

_- Magoas-me profundamente, caro amigo... tu e aquela traidora! A esconderem-me algo deste tipo! Ah! Mas eu fui mais esperto que vocês! Ao Albus Potter não conseguem enganar!_

_- Al, estás a falar na terceira pessoa e a fazer pouco ou nenhum sentido... - comentou Scorpius, fazendo o amigo dar-lhe um murro no ombro._

_- Sabes, continua com esse tipo de conversa e não serei o vosso advogado de defesa quando o dragão sair do saco! - afirmou Al - Afinal, eu sou o preferido do tio Ron..._

_- Pensava que era a Lily... - retorquiu Scorpius, rindo ironicamente._

_- Idiota!_

_- Mas agora a sério, nós não te contámos, não por não confiarmos em ti, mas para não teres tu também de andar com esse segredo... Que diria a mãe da Rose se soubesse que ela te tinha contado a ti e não a ela?_

_Al mexeu os pés, envergonhado - Pois, tens razão..._

_- E além disso, se te tivessemos contado e a nossa relação não tivesse dado em nada? Ficarias do lado de quem? Assim, através da tua ignorância não serias obrigado a escolher um lado..._

_Al anuiu, pensativo, mas ao olhar para o relógio, deu um salto e desatou a correr, escadaria abaixo._

_- Treino de Quidditch... James mata-me... Depois falamos! - berrou ele, enquanto desaparecia através das enormes portas de carvalho._

Quando, finalmente, surgiram por entre as sombras dos corredores, parecia que a sua mãe vinha a dar um sermão ao seu pai, que a escutava atentamente. No entanto, ao depararem-se com o filho, correram a abraçá-lo, demonstrando um carinho familiar que tinham ocultado na presença dos outros.

- Scorpius, ficámos tão preocupados com a carta da McGonagall! Andares a beber! Podias ter morrido! - guinchou Astoria, perdendo toda a compostura, enquanto o apertava contra si.

- Nós ouvimos a tua explicação - interrompeu Draco, ao ver que o filho se preparava para dizer algo - Mas nada te devia levar a esse extremo - e por sua vez, também ele afogou o filho num abraço, resgantando-o de uma análise escrutinosa da mãe.

- Trataram bem de ti? Já comeste hoje? - questionava ela repetidamente - Pareces pálido! Nem sabes o quanto me contive para não dar um par de estaladas àquelas duas pirralhas!

- Eu vou ter uma conversinha com os pais delas... - asseverou Draco, numa voz ameaçadora.

- Não! - exclamou Scorpius, afastando-se dos pais para olhar bem para eles - Não quero que dês estaladas a ninguem - olhou para a mãe - nem que fales com os pais de ninguém; - e para o pai - é a minha vida e tenho de ter a capacidade de me defender! Não são voces que estão sempre a dizer que um Malfoy não pode esperar a ajuda de ninguém, porque o mais provável é morrer antes? Então, deixem-me seguir esse lema e tratar dos meus problemas sozinhos! Já não sou uma criança e por isso não posso correr para o vosso colo a cada contrariedade! - Scorpius calou-se, espantado por ver os olhos da mãe marejados de lágrimas e um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto do pai.

- No dia de Natal, em que colocaste o bem-estar do teu avô à frente do teu comecei a ver que já não eras o meu rapaz e agora mais do que nunca vejo que tornaste um homem, muito mais cedo do que eu, o que é algo de que me arrependo, mas... Estou muito feliz por nos teres dito isso... - Draco deu uma palmada acolhedora no ombro do filho, quando uma voz se fez ouvir ali perto.

- Malfoy! - viraram-se os três e Scorpius deparou-se com Rose que se aproximava deles.

- Bom dia, Mr. e Mrs. Malfoy - saudou Rose, e Scorpius não pode deixar de notar a rigidez dos seus ombros quando o olhar de Draco caiu sobre ela.

- Bom dia - retoquiu Astoria, enquanto Draco fazia um gesto com a cabeça.

- Malfoy, viste o Albus? Estou farta de andar à procura dele! - perguntou ela, virando-se para Scorpius.

- Foi jogar Quidditch, acho que o Potter tinha marcado um treino ou algo do género - informou Scorpius. Rose agradeceu e apressou-se a descer as escadas e a sair para os campos.

- É a filha do Weasley e da Granger, certo? - questionou Draco. Scorpius anuiu - Realmente é parecida com eles - e algo na voz do pai, fez Scorpius pensar que isso não era um elogio.

- Pareceu-me uma rapariga muito educada - retorquiu Astoria, e o filho não pôde deixar de reparar que esta apertava mais do que o normal o braço do pai, como que a contê-lo de fazer mais comentários.

Mas também eles, tal como Al, ao olharem para o relógio, deram um salto e despedindo-se do filho com apertados abraços que o deixaram envergonhado e sem ar, dirigiram-se às enormes portas de entrada.

* * *

><p>- Elise! - chamou Astoria, ao chegar a casa. A filha veio a correr dos andares superiores e recebendo um leve beijo da mãe, olhou-a fixamente.<p>

- O Scorpius meteu-se numa alhada, não foi? - perguntou ela, com toda a calma.

- Se algum dia fizeres o que ele fez, deserdo-te! - afirmou Draco, olhando-a fixamente.

- Que injusto! A ele não o deserdaram!

- Elise - interrompeu a mãe, ao ver a filha abrir novamente a boca para continuar a retaliar - Sabias que o teu irmão tinha uma namorada?

- Claro que sim - afirmou Elise, num tom inocente - Não reparaste que a caixa de música da avó Greengrass desapareceu do quarto dele?

Astoria e Draco ficaram a olhar para a filha com um ar vago, enquanto as memórias de tal presente lhes regressavam à mente.

A avó Greengrass, mãe de Astoria, era uma mulher imponente, cuja presença se fazia sentir sempre que entrava numa qualquer divisão. Quando os netos nasceram, a sua longa cascata de cabelo castanho arruivado ja estava parcialmente prateado e fora sempre com esse aspecto que as criancas a haviam conhecido. Como tradição da família Greengrass era passada uma pequena caixa de música aos membros do sexo masculino. Caso em alguma geração não houvesse rapazes, como fora a de Astoria, a herança seria dada ao rapaz mais velho da geração seguinte e apenas se os actuais possuidores da caixa morressem antes do nascimento de tal rapaz, teriam as raparigas direito a esta. Isto porque, a caixa de música deveria ser entregue pelo rapaz à rapariga que conquistasse o seu coração, como prova de tal afecto.

Astoria anuiu, recordando o dia em que a mãe dera a Scorpius o pequeno objecto. O rapaz tinha acabado de receber a carta de Hogwarts e a sua avó não andava bem de saúde. Então, numa das suas últimas visitas e com as mãos trémulas e enrugadas depositara o objecto nas mãos expectantes do menino.

Astoria podia ver, como se tivesse sido ontem, a cara um pouco decepcionada do filho ao ver do que tratava. Mas, escondendo tal sentimento da avó que adorava, agradeceu-lhe repetidamente.

- A rapariga devia ser mesmo especial... - comentou Astoria, pensativa.

Draco anuiu, sem se conseguir livrar de um vago sentimento de irritação. Nao sabia porquê, pois não se recordava do aspecto da caixa, mas algo lhe dizia que havia qualquer coisa que o irritava profundamente em tal objecto.

Elise, satisfeita pela sua participação na demanda dos pais, afastou-se em direcção à escadaria que levava aos andares superiores.

* * *

><p>- Rose... - murmurou Scorpius, de repente, chamando-lhe a atenção. Ambos estavam na sua caverna, a terminar os trabalhos do fim de semana. Esta afastou os olhos do livro de encantamentos e fixou-os nele.<p>

- Odeias o meu pai? – perguntou ele, de chofre.

Scorpius sabia que a namorada tinha conhecimento dos actos do seu pai enquanto adolescente e perdera a conta às vezes que ela lhe dissera que ele era totalmente diferente dele. Então, se ela para o fazer sentir melhor lhe apontava as diferenças entre ele e o pai, poderia siginficar que o ódio que Scorpius pensara que Rose poderia ter por ele por ser um Malfoy, se manifestava em relação ao seu pai? Desde o momento que vira a forma como Rose e Draco se comportavam perto um do outro fora atacado por essas dúvidas.

Rose demorou algum tempo a responder.

- Sim e não...

Scorpius olhou-a de sobrancelhas arqueadas, à espera de uma clarificaçãoo.

- Odeio aquilo que ele fez à minha familia e odeio-o por ter sido um apoiante do Voldemort, mas não o consigo odiar, pois se não fosse ele tu não estarias aqui... Faço algum sentido? – perguntou ela, olhando-o com uma expressão de dúvida.

Scorpius anuiu. Ele podia compreender a posição de Rose. Ser-lhe-ia extremamente dificil aceitar se os pais dela tivessem magoado os seus, ainda que guiados por ideais errados. Mas poderia ele odiar os responsáveis pela melhor coisa que tinha na vida? Seria capaz de afastar Rose dos pais dela só para não ter de lidar com eles? Scorpius sabia a resposta a essas perguntas e também sabia a de Rose. Por isso ela fora cumprimentar os seus pais sabendo de antemão que o mais provável era ser tratada com frieza e por isso não fizera qualquer comentario maldoso a Draco, do género que o rapaz sabia bem ela ser capaz. Ela amava-o e exactamente por essa razão não o afastaria dos pais dele, por mais que lhe fosse dificil aguentar o olhar escrutinador de Draco Malfoy.

- Desculpa ter perguntado, mas quando vi a forma como te comportaste perto dele...

- Ficaste com medo que não o convidasse para o casamento? - completou Rose e ao aperceber-se do que dissera corou profundamente, pigarreou e voltou a olhar fixamente para o livro.

Scorpius foi apanhado de surpresa, no entanto, ficou agradavelmente surpreendido ao ver que Rose os via juntos durante um longo período de tempo e não foi capaz de controlar a sua imaginação antes desta lhe mostrar uma Rose mais velha, de vestido branco e de braço dado com o pai a aproximar-se dele; quase podia sentir o aroma das flores de laranjeira no ar e ouvir o riso de Albus a seu lado. Abanando a cabeça de repente, fez por se afastar de tais devaneios e tentou concentrar-se no trabalho presente.

* * *

><p>O dia da prova de aparição aproximava-se a passos largos e Scorpius deu consigo e Albus a transpirarem e a tremerem de cada vez que alguém falava sobre o assunto. James, conhecendo o irmão, aproveitava para continuar a sua vingança depois da cena das fotografias. Tal como Al havia previsto, no dia do seu castigo bibliotecário, o irmão e Fred apareceram a bambolear-se na biblioteca, com as mãos nos bolsos e sorrisos matreiros. No entanto, a Madame Pince, farta das partidas daqueles dois e apercebendo-se das suas verdadeiras intenções expulsara-os antes destes poderem dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa. E visto esse plano ter dado para o torto, James divertia-se agora a ver o ar exasperado do irmão a contorcer-se em concentração para se lembrar dos 3 D's e só parou de rir quando Rose o ameaçou com uma praga.<p>

O dia em Hogsmeade estava nublado, a neve há muito que deixara de cair, mas o frio ainda se fazia sentir e foi agasalhados com cachecóis e luvas que os alunos do sexto ano com idade para realizarem o exame chegaram à vila. Albus repetia tudo o que a prima dizia e até a cara de Scorpius estava mais pálida que o habitual.

Quando o examinador começou a chamá-los, por ordem alfabética, Rose viu-se a ser deixada para os últimos e sem saber como o namorado e o primo se haviam saído, roía a unhas, enervada.

- Miss Weasley! - chamou uma voz imperante e Rose caminhou em frente, aproximando-se do examinador.

Quando este a informou do sítio onde devia aparecer, Rose sorriu internamente. Era o local onde se encontrara com Scorpius no seu primeiro encontro juntos. Podia vê-lo perfeitamente, à sua espera de braços abertos, pronto a parabenizá-la, rodeado por aquelas paredes e com uma volta, sentiu a compressão por curtos momentos e quando voltou a respirar e abriu os olhos viu que estava exactamente à frente do beco, com um outro examinador a seu lado. Este observou-a fixamente, em busca de quaisquer partes em falta, mas não achando nada que criticar acenou afirmativamente, perante o enorme sorriso da rapariga. Esta correu para o grupo de outros alunos que já tinham feito o exame e ao ver tanto Al como Scorpius com sorrisos que rivalizavam com o seu, abriu os braços e apertou-os contra si, fazendo com que as cabecas dos dois rapazes batessem uma na outra.

- Au! - queixaram-se em simultâneo, o que fez com que Rose os apertasse mais, enquanto ria deliciada.

- Ah! Quero ver a cara do James quando lhe disser que passei! - exclamou Al, dando um murro no ar, enquanto se dirigia para o Três Vassouras com os amigos para festejar.

- Provavelmente vai dizer que é apenas uma prova de que és mesmo irmão dele - comentou Scorp, abrindo a porta para Al e Rose passarem.

- Sim, mas vai ficar intimamente satisfeito com a tua conquista - concluiu Rose, serenamente. Ambos os rapazes olharam para ela e desataram a rir à gargalhada - Acreditem! - afirmou ela - É uma coisa de irmãos mais velhos!

Scorpius olhou-a com descrença - Se a minha irmã tivesse feito algo do género e eu não lhe dissesse nada, provavelmente rogava-me uma praga.

- Tu não tens jeito para ser irmão mais velho - disse Al, numa voz que lembrava incrivelmente a de Rose. Esta semicerrou os olhos e lançou-lhe um olhar negro que o fez sorrir nervosamente e recuar na cadeira.

- Claro que sei e a Rose também - apressou-se Scorpius a dizer, sendo brindado com um sorriso da parte de Rose e um tossicar semelhante a "Pau-mandado" da parte de Albus.

- Oh! - exclamou subitamente Scorpius, fazendo os amigos saltarem - Não adivinham o que ouvi esta manhã na sala comum! Aquelas gajas - e pelo tom dele Rose e Albus não precisavam de perguntar a quem se referia - tiveram finalmente o castigo merecido!

- Conta! Conta! - pediu Rose, quase aos saltos na cadeira, o que lhe ganhou um olhar estranho por parte do namorado e do primo.

- O Gillian vai obrigá-las a ficar todos os dias depois das aulas acabarem a limpar as masmorras, sem magia, e para além disso vão ter de limpar os caldeirões de todos os alunos, que irão ser devidamente avisados em todas as aulas para não fazerem desaparecer as suas poções. De acordo com o professor "Vamos lá a ver se elas perdem o gosto pelas poções". E parece que a visita dos pais delas à escola não foi nem um pouco agradável... - concluiu Scorpius com ar vingativo. Albus e Rose sorriram-lhe conspiratoriamente. Realmente, a vingança sabia, por vezes, muito bem.

Ao regressarem a Hogwarts naquele dia, o humor dos três jovens não podia ser mais diferente daquele que imperava pela manhã e nem mesmo as palmadinhas condescendentes de James nas costas de Albus podia diminuir a sua boa disposição.

Parecia que finalmente a vida em Hogwarts tinha voltado a entrar nos trilhos.

* * *

><p>Em principio já só faltam três capítulos! O momento-chave aproxima-se!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 Oops!

_**Oops!**_

O final do ano em Hogwarts aproximava-se a passos largos e com ele aumentava cada vez mais a rivalidade entre Slytherins e Gryffindors, isto porque, a final de Quidditch ia colocar frente a frente os velhos rivais, afastados apenas por vinte pontos. Gryffindor liderava, mas como James fazia lembrar continuamente à sua equipa isso não lhes dava margem de manobra para serem preguiçosos, muito pelo contrário, deviam treinar mais e mais, até porque, segundo James "a taça sentir-se-ia bem melhor rodeada pelas plantas de Neville do que pelos instrumentos de Gillian". Albus sentia-se extremamente satisfeito por não ser do ano do irmão, pois este, com cada dia que passava tornava-se cada vez mais impiedoso e Fred, que normalmente era bastante complassivo podia ser visto diversas vezes a bater com a cabeça na parede da sala comum para abafar a voz do primo.

Rose observava a comoção com um olhar divertido, enquanto imaginava o ambiente na sala comum dos Slytherin. Apesar de Scorpius ser o seu namorado, apoiava totalmente os Gryffindor, o que a levou à conclusão de que queria que Scorp apanhasse a snitch, mas que a sua equipa ganhasse à mesma. No entanto, sabia quão dificil seria esse feito e afastou esse pensamento para a parte de trás do seu cérebro.

Com a aproximação do jogo, o tempo que Scorpius e Rose passavam juntos diminuía drasticamente e por isso, na véspera do grande dia, a rapariga deu consigo, sozinha, na sua mesa habitual da biblioteca, quando James e Albus entraram a correr pelas enormes portas, com expressões desesperadas. A rapariga levantou-se subitamente e encontrou-se com eles a meio do caminho.

- Que aconteceu? Alguém morreu? - apesar da segunda pergunta ser retórica, ela viu com horror James anuir.

- A avó do Nick e da Ally morreu - explicou este, apressadamente. Nick e Ally eram gémeos, keepers dos Gryffindor, ela como principal e ele como reserva.

- Não temos mais ninguém para jogar como keeper - continuou Al pelo irmão, que adquirira uma expressão esperada num velório.

- E por isso precisamos de ti! - pediu subitamente James, começando a falar atabalhoadamente - A Lily não tem a velocidade, a Marsha não tem a perspicácia, o Michael é demasiado intempestivo... Não temos mais ninguém a quem pedir, por favor - e ajoelhando-se à frente de Rose, implorou - por favor, por favor, sê a nossa keeper no jogo de amanhã...

A expressão de James estava tão desesperada, que Rose deu consigo a anuir, sem que a realidade em que se estava a meter a alcançasse.

James deu uma espécie de pirueta e dando um beijo na face de Rose, saiu a correr da biblioteca.

- Sabes, se não fosse querer vencer, adoraria ver a cara do James se dissesses não - comentou Al.

Rose deu um salto, lembrando-se que o primo ainda ali estava e então...

- Oh Meu Merlin! Eu tenho de ir treinar, não posso ir para o jogo amanhã assim! Albus, vem comigo! - e puxou o primo que, no entanto, se recusou a segui-la.

- Rose, tu és a melhor keeper que eu conheço, a tua recusa para prestares provas para a equipa tem levado o James à loucura, durante anos, por isso, acredita em mim, vais ser brilhante amanhã. Os Slytherin nem vão saber o que lhes caiu em cima... – congratulou-se Albus, enquanto a prima adquiria uma expressão de horror.

- Oh não, eu vou jogar contra...

- Estava a ver quando é que chegavas a essa conclusão... - disse Albus, animadamente - Ele vai cair da vassoura quando te vir. Até pode ser que veja realizada uma das suas fantasias...

- Hum? - retorquiu Rose, confusa.

- Tu, numa vassoura, com a roupa de Quidditch, a ires na direcção dele... - a voz de Albus adquirira um tom cada vez mais baixo e Rose sentiu-se corar intensamente.

- Nem sequer termines essa frase, seu pervertido! - rosnou ela.

- Ei, diz isso ao teu fofinho... - afirmou Al, deixando Rose petrificada. Poderia mesmo...

* * *

><p>A sala comum estava anormalmente silenciosa quando os dois primos atravessaram o buraco do retrato e viram imediatamente a resposta a tal mistério na pessoa de James, que informava toda a equipa da mudança de keeper.<p>

- Ela joga bem? - perguntava um aluno do quarto ano a James, quando Rose se prostou a seu lado.

- Fui treinada pelos melhores e tenho referências da Ginny Potter em como poderia jogar pelas Harpies se eu quisesse - afirmou Rose, perante os olhares fascinados dos restantes Gryffindor.

- Sim, por detrás desta imagem de prefeita mandona e sabichona - dizia Al, enquanto se desviava, com dificuldade, dos murros da prima - temos uma brilhante keeper.

- Ah! Mal posso esperar para ver a cara dos Slytherin amanhã! - exclamou subitamente Mark Thomas, do quinto ano e beater da equipa. Todas as caras se iluminaram, imaginando a cena.

- Estás nervosa? - perguntou Hugo, ao ver a expressão da irma. Esta sorriu-lhe tranquilamente e abanou a cabeça que não. Na verdade não estava preocupada com o jogo, mas sim com um jogador. Que diria Scorpius ao vê-la? Poderia achar que ela o traíra se contribuisse para a vitória dos Gryffindor? Mas então, ele nunca poderia ter-se tornado amigo de Albus... Mas a relação entre os dois rapazes era diferente da deles... Com um suspiro, Rose levantou-se do seu cadeirão e encaminhou-se para o seu dormitório. Sem se aperceber, Al observava-a com uma expressão preocupada.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, ao chegar ao salão com o resto da equipa, os rumores de que Rose seria keeper já haviam voado por todos os cantos do castelo. E por isso mesmo, fora recebida por centenas de murmúrios. No entanto, apenas uma face a interessava no meio da multidão. Scorpius já estava sentado na mesa da sua equipa e ao aperceber-se da sua entrada, virou-se para trocar um olhar com ela. Os seus olhos transmitiram sucessivas mensagens que Rose decifrara rapidamente: choque, ao ver que era verdade o que se dizia; resignação, ao aperceber-se que nada podia fazer contra e por fim uma mistura de fascínio, que Rose não conseguira entender o porquê e desafio, que ela tivera imensa facilidade em perceber: se havia algo que o Slytherin gostava era de um bom desafio e este jogo visionava-se como sendo o seu maior até à data.<p>

Ao chegarem à zona interdita dos balneários, Rose deixou-se ficar para trás com a desculpa de se concentrar, para esperar por Scorpius. Este apareceu alguns momentos depois, como ela sabia que ele faria. Encaminharam-se separadamente para um nicho protegido dos olhares indiscretos.

- Keeper, hein? - disse Scorpius, tocando na vassoura que Rose levava ao ombro.

- Tens algum problema com isso? - retorquiu Rose.

- Na verdade até tenho, é muito injusto - Rose abriu a boca para o interromper, mas Scorpius apressou-se a concluir - Como é que vou manter os olhos no jogo quando só me apetece olhar para a zona dos postes?

Rose sorriu e dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios, murmurou "Boa sorte". Em seguida correu a juntar-se à sua equipa para vestir o equipamento.

* * *

><p>- E lá vêm as equipas! - a voz do pequeno Lorcan Scamander, do segundo ano, fez-se ouvir pelo estádio todo. Este substituía Fred sempre que os Gryffindor jogavam - Na equipa dos Gryffindor uma mudança repentina, Rose Weasley subsitui os ausentes Ally e Nick Willows, vejamos se o sangue que lhe corre nas veias é realmente o de uma grande jogadora como o dos seus familiares! E agora os jogadores: do lado vermelho Potter, Hunter, Saint, Weasley, Thomas, Potter e Weasleyyyyy! Do lado verde: Xavier, Zabini, McCarthy, Grey, Roger, Malfoy e Williamssss! Muito bem, estão a montar nas vassouras, Madame Hooch prepara-se para apitar e o jogo COMEÇA!<p>

Ao lado de Lorcan, um homem ruivo observava o campo, com uma expressão confusa.

- Eu não sabia que a minha filha ia jogar... - disse Ron, olhando para além da sua mulher, para o seu companheiro do lado.

- Eu também não... - respondeu Harry, enquanto observava a perícia dos jogadores. Realmente o seu filho escolhera bem a sua equipa – São bons aqueles miúdos…

- Cala-te, que eu quero ver o jogo! - ordenou Hermione, surpreendido os amigos, que a olharam chocados - É a minha filha que está a jogar - apressou-se a explicar e se havia algo que fazia Hermione cometer as maiores loucuras era aquela miúda.

James comandava os chasers com uma perícia que a sua mãe sempre elogiara; Albus circundava o estádio em busca da pequena bola dourada, esticando o pescoço e passando rapidamente por entre braços e pernas sem desestabilizar os seus colegas; Fred e Mark arremessavam estrategicamente as bludgers contras os oponentes e Rose ia calculando na sua mente que jogadas poderiam resultar em golo e evitava-as com uma capacidade que deixou todo o público, com excepção de quatro adultos e dois adolescentes, totalmente extasiados. Nunca nos seus mais loucos sonhos poderiam imaginar que a prefeita dos Gryffindor, filha dos heróis da segunda guerra, estudante número um do seu ano e provavelmente de todos os outros, pudesse ser tão boa.

"Aquela é a minha filha" - murmurava Ron, com os olhos brilhantes, enquanto observava a rapariga a agarrar a quaffle, com segurança.

Do outro lado as bancadas, no meio da massa verde, Draco Malfoy observava fixamente o filho. Ele era realmente muito bom, muito melhor do que o pai alguma vez fora; poderia mesmo aspirar a um lugar na equipa nacional se quisesse e por momentos viu-se no camarote de honra a ouvir a voz ribombante do comentador a anunciar "E agora MALFOY!". Sorrindo para a mulher, a qual observava o filho fixamente, voltou a sua atenção novamente para o jogo.

- Potter, Hunter, novamente Potter e passa para Saint que rasa a cabeça de Xavier e consegue passar, tem o caminho livre, vá lá! E MARCA! E os Gryffindor estão na frente por trinta pontos! - Lorcan gritava de entusiasmo, enquanto Hermione gritava continuamente por Rose. Se a rapariga a pudesse ouvir, ficaria certamente envergonhada.

Os chasers dos Slytherin eram matreiros, haviam conseguindo por duas vezes passar pela defesa de Rose e ela via quão bem eles comunicavam uns com outros, mas também sabia que esse dois erros não se voltariam a repetir. Fazendo uso desse conhecimento conseguiu manter os postes inexpugnáveis e através da prestação dos seus chasers conseguiram aumentar a vantagem para cinquenta pontos.

Scorpius começava a ficar desesperado, a sua equipa era muito boa, mas os Gryffindor pareciam ler os pensamentos uns dos outros, com um único piscar de olhos podiam alterar totalmente a táctica e apanhar o seu keeper de surpresa e não pela primeira vez, Scorpius deu consigo realmente admirado pela capacidade de Rose, a rapariga parecia que via o futuro, estando sempre um passo à frente dos seus jogadores. No entanto, Albus também ainda não conseguira ver a snitch e sabia que se o amigo Slytherin a apanhasse o brilhante trabalho de Rose seria esquecido perante aquela derrota humilhante. E com tal no pensamento, fixou mais concentradamente o olhar no estádio.

- O Malfoy é muito bom - comentou Ginny, com um olhar crítico. Enquanto repórter do _Quidditch Hoje_ e antiga jogadora das Harpies tinha sempre em atenção os novos talentos e aquele rapaz era deveras impressionante.

- Mas a minha menina é melhor - retorquiu asperamente Ron, provocando um rolar de olhos na irmã.

- Imagina se os dois jogassem pela equipa nacional? - insurgiu-se Hermione, analisando a reacção do marido. Este engasgou-se e Harry foi obrigado a dar-lhe umas palmadinhas nas costas para o acalmar.

- A minha filha há-de estar sempre em lados opostos ao daquele rapazola! - exclamou Ron, ofegante. Hermione suspirou derrotada, o que chamou a atenção de Harry, mas ao trocarem um olhar, viu que a amiga não lhe explicaria qual a razão do seu abatimento.

Então, de repente...

- Aquilo era a snitch? - indagou Harry ao julgar ver um brilho dourado passar ao lado das bancadas. Momentos depois, tanto Al como Scorpius estavam ombro a ombro, em perseguição da pequena bola com asas. Ambos esticavam as mãos e dedicavam pedidos às vassouras para aumentarem a velocidade, mas de repente, a snitch conseguiu ludibriá-los, passando entre as pernas dos chasers verdes que se debatiam pela posse da quaffle.

O rugido decepcionado da multidão fez-se ouvir por momentos, até que todo o barulho do estádio se calou para os dois seekers. A snitch tinha desaparecido por instantes, mas ao olharem para cima reavistaram-na, no extremo oposto do estádio. Trocaram um olhar de desafio e ambos se afastaram em direcções contrárias.

"Posso usar os postes da Rose para ganhar balanço com os pés", pensava Scorpius, aproximando-se a alta velocidade da keeper dos Gryffindor. Era um trajecto mais longo que o de Al, mas com a impulsão que conseguiria, seria capaz de ultrapassá-lo. Al via o amigo afastar-se pelo trajecto mais longo com confusão, mas sem ter tempo para se alongar com as loucuras dele, acelerou em direcção ao brilho dourado.

Enquanto isso, os chasers dos Slytherin estavam a dar em loucos, por mais que rodeassem e tentassem ultrapassar Rose, esta parecia uma barreira intransponivel e a paciência dos rapazes estava rapidamente a esgotar-se. Ao ver o seu colega beater, Alfred Roger, aproximar-se, McCarthy apontou para a bludger que se aproximava perigosamente dele e para Rose, a qual os tentava manter debaixo de olho, ao mesmo tempo que seguia a aproximação de Scorpius. Roger entendeu imediatamente e no exacto momento em que Scorpius estendia os pés para ganhar impulso no poste mais próximo da snitch, a bludger foi arremessada com toda a força contra Rose, ao mesmo tempo que McCarthy fazia a quaffle passar pela argola do meio.

Scorpius ouviu um grito que lhe era estranhamente familiar e ao olhar para trás, viu Rose a cair desamparada com uma chuva de sangue a acompanhá-la. Esquecendo completamente o que era esperado dele, apressou-se a virar completamente a vassoura e a dirigir-se a pique em direcção à rapariga. A 15 centímetros do chão conseguiu apanhá-la e foi com dificuldade que caiu no chão sob o peso dela.

- Scorp... - murmurou Rose, abrindo os olhos.

- Shiu, vais ficar bem... - respondeu ele numa voz trémula. A bludger acertara no braço de Rose e a força fora tal que para além de lhe partir o braço fizera com que a cabeça desta batesse no aro e sangrasse profusamente. A mão dele tremia ao afastar-lhe o cabelo colado à cara com suor e sangue.

- Ganhámos? - perguntou Rose num fio de voz. O Slytherin olhou para cima e deparou-se com Albus, usando uma expressão aparvalhada e com duas pequenas asas visiveis por entre os seus dedos.

- Parabéns! - murmurou tristemente Scorpius, mas antes de poder dizer mais alguma coisa, sentiu os dois beaters poisarem a seu lado.

- Que cena foi aquela? - gritou Roger, enraivecido.

- _Que cena foi aquela?_ - repetiu Scorpius, com veneno - Seus filhos da mãe! - e preparou-se para os atacar, mas de repente, dois braços fortes agarraram-no, rodeando-lhe o tronco. Sem se terem apercebido, Al havia se juntado ao grupo no chão e agora evitava que Scorpius saltasse para cima dos colegas. Ele continuava a gritar profanidades, perante o olhar chocado de toda a gente no estádio.

- Vocês vão-se arrepender de terem atacado a minha namorada! - rugiu Malfoy, enquanto Al lhe rodeava o tronco com os braços e o levantava do chão para evitar que este matasse os colegas. Então, ao ouvir as duas últimas palavras de Scorpius, o estádio caiu num silêncio sepulcral.

Al mordeu o lábio e olhando em redor viu que os restantes membros das equipas olhavam para Scorpius como se ele fosse louco. O rapaz já não se debatia e este deixou-o cair num chão com um baque surdo.

- Ouviste isto, Ron? Parece que... - começou Harry, mas ao olhar para o lado onde o melhor amigo devia estar só encontrou a face de Hermione, que parecia estar a conter-se para não desatar a rir à gargalhada. Esta apontou para baixo e seguindo essa direcção, o Auror viu que o cunhado estava desmaiado, no chão.

Do outro lado das bancadas, Draco Malfoy segurava fortemente o braço da mulher, enquanto respirava com dificuldade, com uma mão sobre o coração.

- Ele não, pois não? Ele não disse aquilo que eu julgo ter ouvido... é isso, ouvi mal, ele disse aquela atrasada, sim, de certeza que foi isso - dizia Draco, tentando evitar acreditar no que acabava de assistir.

- Bem, meu amigo, acho que o dragão está fora do saco... - murmurou Al, pelo canto da boca a Scorpius. Este olhou-o com um ar carrancundo, enquanto observava a enfermeira a falar suavemente com Rose.

Olhando para as bancadas onde estavam os seus pais e depois para onde estavam os de Rose, sentiu-se incrivelmente nervoso. Felizmente, viu-se livre de qualquer explicação, por momentos, graças à comoção provocada pela matrona a levar Rose para a enfermaria. Scorpius apressou-se a segui-las, com Albus na sua peugada, este não querendo estar no estádio quando o choque passasse.

- O quê? - berrou finalmente Hugo, piscando rapidamente os olhos.

A sua voz pareceu acordar toda a gente como uma enorme onda e com um rugido, Ron voltu à consciência.

- Aquele pequeno insecto! Seduziu a minha filha! Deu-lhe uma poção! - e antes que alguém tivesse tempo de reagir, desatou a correr em direcção à saída do estádio.

Hermione suspirou, antes de se apressar a seguir o marido, com Harry, Ginny, Hugo e Lily imediatamente atrás.

Ainda vinham nas escadas encantadas e o grupo podia já ouvir as vozes exaltadas de Ron e do outro pai aparentemente traído, Draco Malfoy. Ron apresentava a face totalmente vermelha e respirava pesadamente, enquanto Malfoy, com um tom rosado nas faces usava uma expressão mesquinha.

- O meu filho nunca se apaixonaria por uma _Weasley_ - disse Draco, como se a última palavra fosse um insulto.

- E a minha filha sabe mais do que misturar-se com filhos de ferrões! - retorquiu Ron, com os olhos a chispar de fúria.

Um pouco afastada e espreitando, ansiosa, na direcção da ala hospitalar estava Astoria que não parecia ligar nenhuma ao atrito dos dois homens.

Hermione afastou-se do grupo, passou pelo marido sem lhe dirigir palavra e parou em frente a Astoria. Estendendo-lhe a mão, apresentou-se:

- Muito prazer, sou a Hermione Weasley, mãe da Rose.

Astoria sorriu, surpreendida, mas aceitou a mão, apesar disso.

- Astoria Malfoy, mãe do aparentemente namorado da sua filha.

Ao ouvir a palavra namorado, Ron e Draco deram um salto e olharam ofendidos para Astoria.

- De certeza que ele levou com uma bludger na cabeca e foi isso que o fez dizer tais loucuras - afirmou peremptoriamente Draco, com o olhar fixo na mulher.

- Sim, sim foi isso mesmo - concordou Ron, apressadamente.

- Já alguma imaginaste ver o Ron concordar com o Malfoy nalguma coisa? - sussurou Ginny, pelo canto da boca, ao marido. Este sorriu, contrafeito, e abanou a cabeça.

Quando as portas da enfermaria finalmente se abriram e Miss Bones, a auxiliar de Madame Pomfrey, surgiu na ombreira da porta, Ron e Hermione correram para esta a interrogá-la sobre o estado da filha.

- Ela está perfeitamente bem - disse Miss Bones, com um sorriso.

- Mas Susan, tens a certeza que não houve sequelas? - perguntou Ron, imaginando que a filha pudesse proclamar o seu indubitável amor por Scorpius Malfoy.

- Sim, o braço foi curando num instante e o pior foi mesmo a pancada na cabeça, mas se bem me lembro vocês os três - e o seu olhar caiu sobre Hermione, Ron e Harry - sofreram muito pior. Se não fosse Mr. Malfoy, aí sim poderia ter sido mais grave... - tranquilizou-os a enfermeira.

Ron resmungou ao ouvir o nome do rapaz, mas quando Susan se afastou e os adultos puderam olhar para dentro da enfermaria, o seu resmungo tornou-se num berro de fúria.

Scorpius estava debruçado sobre Rose, depositando leves beijos na sua testa, enquanto Al resmungava com eles, para pararem com aquilo. No entanto, ao ouvirem o som inumado libertado por Ron, os três adolescentes deram um salto: Al fixou a família com um esgar de horror, Scorpius ficou tão pálido que parecia ir demaiar a qualquer momento e Rose corou profundamente, até à raiz dos cabelos.

- _Oops_... - murmurou Al.


	21. Chapter 21 Conversas entre Malfoys

Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo desta história... Como foi escrito depois do último capítulo, algumas das referências só fazem completo sentido depois de se ler esse e é também por isso que vou postar os dois ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conversas entre Malfoys<strong>_

Desde o incidente no jogo de Quidditch e a consequente descoberta, que Scorpius não tinha notícias de casa. Por isso, ao desembarcar do comboio naquela noite de Junho, estava receoso de não encontrar ninguém à sua espera.

Rose e Albus caminhavam a seu lado quando alcançaram os Weasleys e os Potters, que os esperavam. Afastando-se do rapaz, Albus abraçou os pais, com uma relutante Rose a segui-lo. Scorpius podia ver como esta fixava o chão, em vez dos olhos dos pais.

- Rosie! - exclamou subitamente Ron, ao ver algo brilhante cair pela face da filha. Rodeando-lhe o corpo com dois braços fortes, puxou-a contra si. A rapariga enterrou o rosto no peito do pai e agarrou-o com força.

- Shh... - murmurava Ron, enquanto lhe fazia festas no cabelo - Desculpa ter reagido daquela forma, mas por favor, pára de chorar. Sabes que se o papá te vê a chorar não aguenta - Hermione teve uma vontade súbita de rir ao ver Ron derreter-se totalmente. E dizia ele que quando a visse lhe diria das boas. Ele simplesmente amava-a demasiado para alguma se zangar seriamente com a filha, mesmo que esta lhe desse netinhos Malfoy.

- Pai, eu amo-o - murmurou Rose, contra o casaco do pai, fazendo o som sair abafado. Ron afastou-a, um pouco, para lhe observar a expressão. Os seus olhos brilhavam com um fogo que Ron nunca lhe tinha visto, as lágrimas estavam esquecidas e agora determinação era tudo o que brilhava na face da filha. Por momentos ficou sem ar, já não era a sua filhinha que chorava quando via um dos primos mais velhos a soltar um gnomo pelo ar, ou que caminhava pela casa com o nariz enfiado no velho livro de Hermione de Beedle, o Bardo. Não, a pessoa que estava à sua frente era simultaneamente uma estranha e uma pessoa muito amada, não era mais uma criança e sim uma mulher que queria ser independente de escolher o seu caminho e naquele momento nunca mãe e filha foram tão semelhantes.

- Rose... - começou Ron, olhando fixamente para ela - Convida o Malfoy para passar uma semana na casa dos avós...

Os olhos de Rose iluminaram-se e dando um rápido abraço ao pai, afastou-se a correr na direcção do loiro solitário encostado a uma parede perto dali.

- Vamos lá ver de que estofo ele é feito... - disse Ron, para si mesmo, mas não teve tempo de fazer qualquer comentário em voz alta, quando a boca de Hermione se colou à sua.

- Ugh! - reagiu Hugo, olhando ultrajado para os pais - Arranjem um quarto.

Hermione afastou-se do marido, corada, mas encostando os lábios ao seu ouvido, sussurrou-lhe " é por isso que te amo". Ron olhou-a de forma sonhadora e por uma vez, quando os seus olhos cairam sobre o par de cabeças de cor contrastante, não se enrugaram de frustração e raiva.

* * *

><p>- Que bom, Rose... - murmurou Scorpius, sem verdadeiro entusiasmo, quando a namorada o informou sobre o convite feito. Esta notou pelo seu tom de voz que ele não estava bem e colocando-lhe uma mão acolhedora sobre o braço, sorriu-lhe solidariamente.<p>

- Eu só queria que eles não se sentissem desiludidos comigo... - confessou Scorpius, apos alguns momentos em silêncio.

- Se forem racionais isso será algo impossivel de acontecer - afirmou Rose, peremptoriamente, agarrando-lhe a mão e apertando-a com força.

- Eu nem sei se eles me vêm buscar... - retorquiu Scorpius, agitado.

- Algo me diz que não precisas de te preocupar com isso...

- O quê...

- Scorpius! - chamou uma voz feminina e o rapaz virou-se instantaneamente.

- Boa noite, Rose - cumprimentou Astoria, dando-lhe um delicado abraço, que deixou a rapariga congelada.

- B-boa noite, Mrs. Malfoy - gaguejou Rose, olhando para a mulher com os olhos arregalados.

- Vamos, Scorpius? - inquiriu a mulher mais velha, com naturalidade.

O rapaz abanou a cabeca que sim e virando-se viu Rose formar com a boca as palavras "Boa sorte" e "escreve-me!", sem no entanto libertar qualquer som. Scorpius piscou-lhe o olho e apressou-se a seguir a mãe.

Ao chegar à zona de aparição, o jovem Malfoy deparou-se com o seu pai, num longo manto negro e com o seu tradicional aspecto distante. Os seus olhos cairam sobre o filho e por momentos uma ruga formou-se ao canto da sua boca, como se este estivesse a morder o seu interior para evitar proferir qualquer som.

Astoria suspirou ao lado de Scorpius e colocando-lhe uma mão no ombro, ambos desapareceram em conjunto.

A mansão Malfoy erguia-se imponente, tal como Scorpius se recordava, mas nunca tinha tido memória de se sentir tão desconfortável como naquele momento, em que seguia as passadas do pai. Atrás de si, Astoria ia dando ordens aos elfos domésticos para prepararem o jantar, todos eles com elegantes toalhas de chá com o brasão dos Malfoy. Scorpius reparou neste pormenor e lembrando-se do que Rose lhe explicara recentemente sobre o trabalho da mãe enquanto chefe de Departamento da Lei Mágica e criadora da Secção de Defesa e Regulação dos Direitos dos Elfos, não pôde deixar de sorrir ao de leve.

Draco Malfoy olhou para trás e semicerrou os olhos ao ver o filho a sorrir do nada. Quando o rapaz reparou no seu olhar apressou-se a adquirir uma expressão que se esperava de alguém à beira de um moribundo. Fazendo-lhe um gesto para o seguir, dirigiu-se à biblioteca, de onde teve de espantar a filha que lia, entretida, um enorme livro sobre criaturas mágicas. Escusado será dizer que os protestos de Elise ecoaram por toda a casa, até o pai lhe lançar um olhar sério e lhe fechar a porta na cara. Scorpius engoliu em seco: nunca vira o pai tão mal disposto, nem mesmo quando este afirmara que Albus Potter era o seu melhor amigo ou quando tentara alimentar a irmã com a comida do gato.

- Scorpius, senta-te por favor - pediu Draco, indicando uma cadeira em frente à lareira vazia e escura.

- Pai... - comecou Scorpius, mas este fez-lhe um sinal com a mão para se calar.

- Scorpius - disse Draco, numa voz grave - porque é que mentiste e nos enganaste desta forma? Pensava que a nossa família merecia o teu respeito...

O rapaz ficou a olhar para o pai sem saber bem o que dizer. Demorou alguns momentos a organizar os pensamentos, até que se levantou da cadeira e começou a marchar pela sala.

- Começou tudo na primeira semana... - iniciou Scorpius a sua narrativa, que iria ocupar o tempo do pai durante as 2 horas seguintes, concluindo no momento da descoberta, após o jogo.

- Percebes agora, pai, que eu não posso simplesmente escolher entre a minha família e a Rose? Ela também é parte de mim, da minha família! Ela faz-me querer ser melhor para merecer tudo o que ela me dá! A Rose consegue aguentar o meu mau feitio e arrogância e eu adoro quando ela é sabichona, nós conseguimos equilibrar-nos! Por amor a Merlin, ela enfrentou toda a equipa dos Slytherin, para não falar de toda a escola! E se não consegues compreender porque não consigo viver sem ela, então é melhor nem desfazer as malas! - rematou Scorpius, num tom ofegante e com o rosto afogueado.

Draco usava uma expressão pensativa no rosto, enquanto observava o filho através dos seus olhos cinzentos.

- Scorpius, acho que é tarde demais para tomares qualquer decisão precipitada. É melhor irmos jantar e amanhã, quando tiver pensado sobre o assunto falaremos... - e com um gesto de cabeça, indicou ao filho que este deveria sair.

Scorpius aguentou o olhar firme do pai durante v´srios momentos, mas sabendo que não tiraria qualquer beneficio disso, acabou por baixar o rosto e sair da biblioteca. Alguns momentos depois, a porta reabriu e Draco nem teve de levantar os olhos do chão para saber quem era.

- Ouviste a conversa toda? - perguntou ele.

- Indubitavelmente - respondeu Astoria, por sua vez.

Draco suspirou e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos, começou a falar.

- Não sei o lhe ensinámos para ele se ter comportado assim...

- Draco, estás a falar do seu comportamento por nos ter escondido um namoro, o que num jovem de 17 anos é totalmente normal, ou por ele ter-se apaixonado pela filha do teu pior inimigo? - perguntou Astoria, sem preâmbulos.

Draco olhou para ela e voltando a suspirar, murmurou "Apanhas-te-me".

- Já te disse milhares de vezes desde o dia em que regressámos do jogo que não podes transferir os teus ódios de estimação para os teus filhos! Qual é o problema do Scorpius estar apaixonado pela Rose? Ela gosta dele e aceita-o, com todos os seus defeitos e qualidades, e cá para mim, neste momento, o maior defeito do Scorpius é ter-te como pai! - e com esta tirada, Astoria rodou nos seus saltos altos e saiu da biblioteca, deixando um Draco aparvalhado, atrás de si.

O jantar estava a tornar-se um momento incomodativo, quando Elise, sentindo a tensão que pairava no ar, se virou para o irmão.

- Mano, o que é que fizeste de mal? - perguntou ela, na sua inocente voz de criança.

- Ise... - advertiu a mãe.

- O mano apaixonou-se pela Rose Weasley - respondeu Scorpius, num tom sorumbático.

A boca de Elise adquiriu uma forma arredondada e então, a menina deu um salto e lançou os braços ao pescoço do irmão.

- Ela é tão bonita! - exclamou Elise, rindo, o que acabou por contagiar Scorpius e o fez soltar uma risada. No entanto, ao ver o olhar do pai, apressou-se a baixar os olhos. Sentia dentro de si a crescer uma raiva que podia adivinhar ir explodir a qualquer momento.

Ao ouvir o pai admoestar a irmã para se sentar e se comportar, bateu com os punhos na mesa e afastou a cadeira com um estrondo. Apanhou o olhar surpreendido do elfo doméstico, antes deste sair rapidamente da sala.

- Scorpiu, volta a sentar-te. Ainda não acabámos a refeição! - ordenou Draco, olhando fixamente para o filho.

- Não! - exclamou Scorpius. Todo ele tremia e uma cor rosada ia-se insurgindo nas suas faces.

- Estou farto de ser tratado como uma criança! Tenho direito a fazer as minhas escolhas e se quando disse que saíria de casa, o pai me impediu, então agora nem sequer tente! Não consigo passar mais um momento a imaginar os comentários que está a pensar em dizer ou como irá criticar a Rose! Caraças, até o Ron Weasley deixou de lado o preconceito para ver a filha feliz! No entanto, isso deve ser um traço dos traidores de sangue, tal como o pai diria com nojo, não é verdade? Pois bem, sabe o que lhe respondo? Preferia mil vezes ser um desses traidores de sangue do que filho de um homem que coloca os seus ódios pessoais à frente da felicidade dos filhos! - e com isto, Scorpius saiu da sala de jantar, com passadas pesadas. Correu para o quarto e pegando na sua velha mala, enfiou ao calhas um monte de roupas para la. Escrevinhou à pressa um bilhete para a mãe e desapareceu.

* * *

><p>- Mãe, onde está o meu equipamento de Quidditch? - a voz de Albus Potter flutuava pelo ar de Verão, quando uma campainha começou a soar pelo edificio.<p>

- Albus, vai ver quem Apareceu, por favor - pediu Ginny, enquanto o filho barafustava.

- Mas continuo sem saber do meu equipamento! Aposto que foi o... - e abrindo a porta, Albus estacou - Scorpius!

- O Scorpius roubou-te o equipamento? Isso é mais do género do Ja...

- Não, mãe, foi o Scorpius que Apareceu - disse Al, virando-se para encarar a mãe. Tornou a encaminhar-se para a sua anterior posição, no meio da cozinha, em busca do equipamento, quando de repente, reparou que o amigo não o seguira.

- Scorp, passa-se alguma coisa? - perguntou ele, observando a forma como o amigo se posicionava e de repente os seus olhos cairam na mala que este transportava - O que... Oh! - algo na expressão ferida do Malfoy tornou a pergunta desnecessária.

- Mãe, posso ir mandar preparar o quarto de hóspedes para o Scorpius? - berrou Al, pelo que Ginny apareceu com uma expressão zangada, na cozinha.

- Não grites comigo, meu menino! E já agora, não sabia que o Scorpius vinha. Não era para ir passar um tempo a casa, antes de irmos à Toca? - inquiriu Ginny, confusa.

- Hum... pois... - começou Scorpius, enquanto arrastava os pés sem sair do lugar - Eu e o meu pai tivemos um desentendimento quanto à minha vida pessoal e achei melhor que por uns tempos não estivéssemos nas proximidades um do outro... Mas se houver problema em ficar, eu posso arranjar outro sítio, não há problema, aliás, eu posso ir ter já com o Charles e...

- Scorpius - interrompeu Ginny, colocando-lhe a mão no ombro - Que diria a Rose se soubesse que eu colocara na rua o seu futuro marido? - Scorpius corou e Albus riu-se à gargalhada, dando uma palmadinha conspiratória na mãe.

- Hum, obrigado Mrs. Potter - retorquiu Scorpius, atrapalhado. Ainda com um sorriso, Albus indicou ao amigo, onde ficava o seu quarto, sem antes este olhar para Ginny, muito sério e pedir-lhe - Por favor, ãconte à Rose o motivo de eu estar cá... Não quero que ela se sinta culpada...

Ginny anuiu e foi com um peso no peito, que viu os dois rapazes desaparecerem para lá das escadas.

* * *

><p>- Achas mesmo que não nos devemos intrometer? - perguntou Ginny.<p>

- Sim - respondeu Hermione, com uma expressão circunspecta - Eu bem sei o que tive de ouvir do Ron e é ele um derretido pela filha, por isso posso imaginar o que o altivo Draco Malfoy deve estar neste momento a dizer.

Hermione passara, era quase meia-noite, pela casa dos Potter, para ir buscar alguns documentos do departamento de lei mágica com que Harry ficara, quando se deparara com a expressão séria dos amigos.

- Sim, mas aposto que mesmo o Malfoy se deve sentir mal por o filho ter saído de casa... - comentou Harry, lembrando a reunião que tivera com McGonagall após o fatidico passeio a Hogsmeade.

- O que eu sei é que o melhor é não dizer nada à Rose, por enquanto, senão o mais provável é ela própria ir até à casa dos Malfoy para pedir satisfações - afirmou Hermione e apesar dos Potter se rirem, ela estava deveras a falar a sério: conhecendo a filha como a conhecia, ela era, sem dúvida, capaz de tal proeza.

- Boa noite Mrs. Weasley - disse subitamente uma voz por detrás dos adultos. Virando-se, viram Scorpius no meio da sala, com uma expressão desconfortável.

- Boa noite Scorpius - retorquiu Hermione e levantando-se devagar, começou a juntar as suas coisas. Aproximou-se de Scorpius, que viera buscar a mala que ficara no andar abaixo do seu quarto, e deu-lhe subitamente um abraço, que deixou o rapaz petrificado.

"Vai-se tudo resolver e não te preocupes, que eu não digo à Rose o que se passou. Estás a ver, sempre soube que eras tu!" - murmurou ela, enquanto o abraço durou.

Atrás de si, ouviu Mr. Potter rir e comentar "Os abraços da Hermione até faziam o Voldemort encolher-se!"

* * *

><p>O dia amanheceu claro e com uma leve aragem que fazia palpitar o relvado em frente à mansão Malfoy. No entanto, o humor na casa não podia ser mais contrastante: Elise chorara ao descobrir que o irmão saíra de casa e só nas primeiras horas da madrugada finalmente adormecera, com a mãe firmemente a seu lado; Astoria recusava-se a falar com o marido e este resumira-se a ficar sentado na biblioteca, em frente à sua secretária e com um olhar pesado, durante toda a noite.<p>

- Mr. Malfoy, senhor - guinchou a voz de um dos elfos domésticos à porta da biblioteca.

- Que foi? - perguntou ele, subitamente, pensando que pudesse ser o seu filho, que regressava.

- Mr. Zabini está aqui para falar com o amo...

Draco suspirou e dando ordem para permitirem a entrada, caiu pesadamente sobre a cadeira.

- Bom dia, Malfoy! - cumprimentou um homem corpulento, com uma barba rala castanha. Atrás de si vinha um jovem de cabelo castanho e ar travesso.

- Oh, Zabini e o jovem Charles! - exclamou Malfoy, fingindo alegria.

- Mr. Malfoy - retorquiu Charles - O Scorpius está em casa?

- Não, lamento, ele saiu bem cedo - respondeu Draco, não querendo que estranhos à casa tivessem conhecimento do que acontecera.

- Aposto que foi ver a namorada! - afirmou Mr. Zabini, com um ar entendido - O meu Charles contou-me o que aconteceu... Namorado da filha do vice-chefe do departamento dos Aurors e muito rico, por sinal. Bela apanha que o jovem Scorpius fez!

- Mas aposto que o Scorpius não pensou em nada disso... - apressou-se a acrescentar - E pelo que o Charles me contou, a rapariga também tem genica, com aquele discurso e tudo...

- Discurso? - retorquiu Draco, confuso.

- Sim, o Scorpius não lhe contou o que a Weasley fez durante o almoço a seguir ao jogo? - perguntou Charles.

- Não, apenas me disse que ela fez frente à vossa equipa e à escola, mas supus que se devesse a ter começado uma relação com o meu filho... - disse Draco, pensativo.

- Não, ela levantou-se da mesa dela, veio até à nossa beijou o Scorpius e começou este mega discurso, a dizer que ele era um magnífico capitão e que deixara de comer e dormir a pensar no jogo... Ah, e que deviamos parar de julgar os outros porque era o que tinha originado as duas guerras e que era possível eles os dois colocarem isso de lado e serem felizes. E então a velha McGonagall levantou-se e começou a bater palmas e a partir daí foi contagioso... A verdade é que mesmo sendo uma meio-sangue, aquela miúda tem algo de cativante... - concluiu Charles. Ele não era idiota ao ponto de não perceber que muito provavelmente o amigo saíra de casa e estava a acalmar-se na casa dos Potter ou dos Weasley, então, porque não favorecer as coisas para o lado do seu companheiro de infância? Afinal, ele podia ser um Slytherin, mas concordava com tudo o que Rose defendera. Talvez fosse realmente tempo de se ultrapassar as velhas quezílias...

Draco fixava o olhar em Charles, enquanto a sua mente ia absorvendo as informações. Se a rapariga dissera mesmo aquilo, então não podia ser assim tão má... E o seu filho amava-a, disso ele não tinha dúvidas... Conseguiria ele ultrapassar também os velhos ódios? Bom, ser amigo do Weasley nunca, no máximo dos máximos poderia tolerá-lo, desde que este mantivesse a distância... Sim, talvez tentasse ver a situação por outro prisma...

- Malfoy! Estás a ouvir? - insurgiu-se de repente a voz de Mr. Zabini, nos seus pensamentos.

- Desculpa, mas tenho de tratar de um assunto urgente! - desculpou-se Malfoy e saindo a correr da biblioteca, deixou dois Zabinis muito surpreendidos atrás de si.

* * *

><p>Scorpius não pregara olho em toda a noite, por isso, quando às nove da manhã, Mrs. Potter o foi avisar de que tinha uma visita, encontrou-o completamente vestido e sentado numa cadeira ao lado da janela.<p>

O rapaz levantou-se e esperando encontrar Rose, à sua espera, ficou deveras surpreendido ao deparar-se com o pai. Este estava de braços cruzados, no exterior da casa, parecendo incrivelmente desconfortável. Mr. Potter estava indolentemente encostado à bancada da cozinha e por vezes lançava um olhar ao pai de Scorpius, por entre dentadas na sua pilha de torradas.

- Pai? - chamou Scorpius, fazendo o olhar deste recair sobre si - Que faz aqui?

- Scorpius! - exclamou ele, ficando aliviado ao ver que o filho se encontrava bem - Precisamos de falar!

O rapaz enrijeceu os ombros e endireitou as costas, mostrando a altura superior à do pai e não pôde deixar de reparar no riso sufocado que veio da zona onde Mr. Potter estava.

Ao saírem para o exterior, Scorpius conduziu o pai para o mais longe possível da casa. Não queria que caso voltassem a discutir os Potter assistissem. Finalmente, chegando ao portão de saída da propriedade, parou.

- Scorpius, eu...

- Não, pai, agora é a minha vez de falar. Sei que foi errado sair de casa, que vos magoei ao fazê-lo, mas se não saísse acabaria por dizer ou fazer algo por não estar a pensar racionalmente. Mas, algo lhe garanto, não é por ter acedido a falar consigo que tudo o que lhe disse na biblioteca deixou de ser verdade... A Rose e eu pertencemos juntos! Se lhe desse uma oportunidade… ela é brilhante e gosta de expor as suas ideias, tenho a certeza que teriam conversas que me deixariam sem palavras... Por favor, não me obrigue a escolher entre as duas coisas que mais amo no mundo! - Scorpius sentia os olhos a picar, mas ele era um Malfoy e por isso, controlando as suas emoções, sentiu os olhos a normalizar.

- Sabes, Scorpius, esta manha recebi a visita do Liam e do Charles Zabini, e o rapaz contou-me uma historia sobre um discurso em que eras apontado como uma pessoa realmente extraordinária...

Scorpius corou ao leve, ao lembrar-se de Rose, e não pode deixar de reparar que parte da tensão que se acumulara ao nível dos seus ombros parecia desaparecer só por isso.

- Filho - disse Draco, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz - eu pensei muito sobre o que ouvi e realmente o que a rapariga disse é verdade, eu tenho um filho extraordinário, que me deixa muito orgulhoso enquanto pai, ainda que tenha escolhido uma Weasley como rapariga de eleição...

Scorpius preparou-se para abrir a boca e retorquir, mas o pai interrompeu-o.

- Eu sei que não sou o melhor exemplo de tolerância, mas tentarei ser civilizado para com a família dela.

O filho encolheu os ombros, sabendo que era provavelmente a melhor resposta que o seu pai lhe daria.

- Mas promete-me uma coisa - apressou-se a acrescentar - Nada de ela manter o nome Weasley quando se casarem, quero esfregar na cara do Ron Weasley que a filha dele tem o apelido Malfoy - disse Draco, com um ar de vencedor, sem reparar que o filho estava com um ataque de tosse a seu lado.

* * *

><p>Uma gargalhada fez-se ouvir dentro da casa dos Potter e quando Lily apareceu para ver o que passava encontrou o irmão Albus e o pai com finos fios cor de pele a sairem-lhes dos ouvidos.<p>

- Quem é que estão a espiar? - perguntou ela, com uma expressão entre divertida e exasperada.

- Não estamos a espiar, é mais um seguro... - retorquiu Al, trocando um olhar conspirador com Harry.

- Sim, um seguro de saúde... Algo me diz que o teu tio Ron precisará de um, muito em breve - acrescentou Harry, assobiando, enquanto se afastava, de manto de viagem na mão, na direcção da lareira - Adeus miúdos, não arreliem a vossa mãe!

Os dois jovens Potter viram o pai desaparecer por entre chamas verdes, e então Lily virou-se para o irmão, com uma expressão curiosa. Este quase podia adivinhar qual a pergunta que ela lhe ia fazer. Adquirindo uma expressão saudosa, disse-lhe:

- Querida irmã, irá chegar um dia em que tudo fará sentido. Não é hoje e para bem desta família também não espero que seja amanhã, mas um dia a verdade irá revelar-se...

- A sério? Estás mesmo falar a sério? - retorquiu Lily, numa voz desesperada - Meu Merlin, esta família é louca! - e virou-se para tornar a subir as escadas.

- E quando tivermos um Malfoy vai virar uma selva! - riu-se Al, atrás de si, fazendo-a estacar no primeiro degrau. Ao virar-se, o irmão já lá não se encontrava, mas a verdade do que ele e o seu pai disseram assentara finalmente...

"Oh oh", pensou Lily, " O tio Ron vai ter um ataque cardíaco..."

- Mãe! - berrou Lily, subitamente.

- Que é? - respondeu a voz da mãe, dos andares superiores.

- Gostas muito do tio Ron?

- Porquê? - perguntou a mãe, surgindo com uma enorme jarra nas mãos.

- O Scorpius vai pedir a Rose em casamento - retorquiu rapidamente Lily.

Fosse o que fosse que Ginny estivesse à espera, não era certamente aquilo. A jarra caiu-lhe das mãos e despedaçou-se ao fundo das escadas.

- Em alguns anos - apressou-se Lily a completar, com um sorriso malandro - Bolas, mãe, seria loucura ele pedir agora! Os adultos têm tanta imaginação...

Durante momentos, Ginny ficou sem reacção e a filha aproveitou-se para escapar, mas então...

- LILY LUNA POTTER!


	22. Chapter 22 Sienna

**Pois é, chegámos ao último capítulo... Agradeço a todos que leram e me deram a sua opinião. É sempre maravilhoso de cada vez que leio um comentário a pedir um outro capítulo, mas todas as histórias têm um fim e esta também chegou ao seu. Espero que as dúvidas que o outro capítulo tenha criado se dissipem aqui e que adorem este capítulo final tanto como eu. Realmente foi o que me deu mais prazer de escrever.**

**Uma última coisa, a música que me inspirou chama-se "She's always a woman to me", de Billy Joel. A primeira vez que a ouvi veio-me imediatamente à cabeça a cena do Ron e das suas memórias e não digo mais: vão ler!**

**Adoro-vos, **

**FOG**

* * *

><p><strong>Sienna<strong>

- Cheguei! - anunciou uma voz masculina, reverberando pela enorme casa. O seu cabelo loiro, desalinhado pelo forte vento que se fazia sentir, obscurecia-lhe os olhos cinzentos, enquanto deixava cair o manto e a vassoura à entrada da porta.

- Estou na sala! - respondeu uma voz feminina e o homem encaminhou-se na direcção de que esta provinha.

Uma longa cascata de cabelo acobreado caía pela face da mulher, emoldurando-lhe o rosto, que se dirigia para baixo.

- Que estás a fazer?

A mulher virou uns brilhantes olhos castanhos na direcção do homem e sorriu-lhe.

- Estou a contar-lhe como o meu pai descobriu sobre nós - informou ela, com um sorriso malandro.

- Espero que estejas a editar, nem todas as palavras que ele me dirigiu eram politicamente correctas - comentou o homem, aproximando-se da mulher - Olá bebé! - acrescentou ele, ajoelhando-se e dando um beijo na volumosa barriga da mulher.

- Scorpius, assim fico com ciúmes! - queixou-se ela, fazendo beicinho, mas rindo ao mesmo tempo.

Scorpius levantou-se e colocou a sua face ao nível da dela. A mulher susteve a respiração, sentindo-se hipnotizada por aqueles olhos claros.

- Rose - e o seu murmúrio fez um arrepio viajar pela coluna de Rose - amo-te!

Rose sorriu e puxando-lhe a face para a frente, iniciou o beijo que Scorpius teve todo o gosto em continuar.

Quando se afastaram, Scorpius olhou para o colo da mulher e viu que o objecto que captava a sua atenção, anteriormente, era um álbum de fotografias.

- A minha mãe enviou-mo. Encontrou-o entre as minhas coisas que ficaram lá em casa – explicou Rose, enquanto Scorpius estendia a mão para o objecto.

Pegando-lhe para o observar, viu que na primeira página, em primeiro plano, dois adolescentes, Rose e Scorpius, lhe sorriam e acenavam entusiasticamente, trocando olhares de cumplicidade e em segundo plano um outro, de cabelo preto revolto fazia sinais de ir vomitar.

- Realmente a Lily apanhou a essência do Al - comentou Scorpius, apontando para o amigo.

- Não julgo que o nosso padrinho de casamento gostasse de ser referido nesses termos - retorquiu Rose, numa voz reprovadora, mas ao contrário do que se suponha, usando um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ei, o homem pode ser padrinho, o meu melhor amigo e o teu primo, mas não há dúvida que... - começou Scorpius, mas Rose interrompeu-o com um beijo ao mesmo tempo que passava a página do álbum.

Com o passar das fotografias, Scorpius ia comentando com Rose os diversos acontecimentos, mas ao chegar à primeira foto em que estavam adultos, neste caso Hermione, calou-se bruscamente. Corou profundamente e Rose deu uma risada.

- Coitada da mãe, chamou-nos para irmos tirar fotos e apanhou-te literalmente com as calças nas mãos - gargalhou Rose, fazendo o marido corar ainda mais profundamente. A fotografia havia sido tirada nas férias de Verão a seguir à descoberta e Scorpius fora convidado para passar uns dias em casa dos Weasley, segundo a sua mãe para o conhecerem melhor e segundo os seus tios e pai para o fazerem arrepender-se dos seus actos. Haviam todos decidido ir passar a tarde a um rio ali perto e Scorpius estava a mudar de roupa, com Rose enrolada num sofá à espera dele, quando Hermione abre a porta e se depara com o rapaz a meio de trocar de calças. Corando e olhando reprovadoramente para a filha que lhe acenava alegremente, informou-os de que iam tirar fotografias no jardim. Verdade seja dita, Hermione nunca mais entrou no quarto sem bater antes.

Realmente as coisas haviam mudado bastante durante aqueles meses até ao Verão. Ron e Draco ao verem-nos juntos na ala hospitalar haviam desatado a gritar, desde acusar o filho ou filha do outro de fabricar poções de amor até a ameaçar o próprio filho/filha de o/a deserdarem. Se bem que a última ameaça não fora muito além, pois os adolescentes ao anuirem passivamente e afirmarem que se desenvicilhariam sozinhos, haviam deixado os pais em choque e Ron chegara ao ponto de suplicar à filha para não fugir de casa com o loiro sacana. Hermione e Astoria acabariam por ter de arrastar os respectivos maridos para casa, afim de acalmarem e depois então, tentarem conversar civilizadamente.

No entanto, na escola, o ambiente era tudo menos civilizado. Os Gryffindor olhavam ultrajados para Rose e os Slytherin culpavam Scorpius pela perda da Taça e por aparente traição ao alto nível da equipa. Hugo continuava a olhar chocado para a irmã, mesmo depois de Albus ter explicado toda a história a ele, Lily, James e Fred. Rose safara-se de tal tarefa, desculpando-se com dores de cabeça que Al sabia serem tudo fantochada.

James e Fred miravam Scorpius de forma ameaçadora e este não podia deixar de pensar que mais tarde ou mais cedo lhe aconteceria algo. No entanto, Rose ao reparar em tais olhares, levantara-se a meio do almoço, percorrera o caminho até à mesa dos Slytherin sob o olhar suspenso de centenas e agarrando-o pelo colarinho da camisa, beijou-o na boca. Podia ouvir-se uma agulha a cair no chão e até mesmo os professores os fixavam.

- Eu amo o Scorpius e vocês não tem nada a ver com isso! - afirmou Rose, para todo o salão, fixando os olhos enfurecidos, por momentos em Anita e Ruth. Dirigindo-se aos Slytherins, continuou - Vocês têm um magnífico capitão que deixou de comer e dormir com receio de vos desiludir, se querem culpar alguém pela derrota culpem-me a mim, mas não a ele. Ele merece muito mais do que a vossa desconfiança. Eu posso ser uma Gryffindor, - e olhou para a sua equipa - orgulhosa disso, e ainda assim estar apaixonada por um Slytherin. Esperava que depois da última guerra tivessem aprendido com os erros dos vossos pais! Quanto não se poderia ter evitado se se tivesse mantido um espírito de união entre os feiticeiros? Muitos de vocês poderiam ainda ter todos os tios, primos, avós... Mas foi por essa mesma mesquinhez, de quem nem os Gryffindor são imunes, que se perderam tantas vidas! Por isso deixem de ser idiotas preconceituosos e teimosos e aceitem de uma vez por todas que uma Gryffindor e um Slytherin, uma Weasley e um Malfoy possam ser felizes juntos!

Rose calou-se, ofegante e olhando para os colegas viu que estes a olhavam boquiabertos. Naquele momento, enquanto corava até à raiz dos cabelos, só desejava que se abrisse um buraco a seus pés, mas então, a coisa mais maravilhosa aconteceu: começaram a ouvir-se palmas, que ecoavam solitárias no enorme salão e olhando para cima, Rose viu que a directora a olhava de forma orgulhosa, enquanto a aclamava. Rapidamente, o resto dos professores se lhe juntou e a pouco e pouco, também as equipas haviam sido contagiadas. Inclusive os Slytherin, assobiando e batendo palmas de forma mais contida, acompanharam os restantes colegas.

- Conseguiste - sussurrou-lhe Scorpius, com um sorriso deslumbrante.

Rose sorriu-lhe tão abertamente que quase sentiu os maxilares a tremerem do esforço.

- Sabes, acho que o teu discurso daquele ano te deu as oportunidades de trabalhar nas Relações Mágicas Internacionais - afirmou Scorpius.

- Sim, mas não consigo deixar de ter saudades de voar todos os dias... - suspirou Rose, olhando para uma fotografia dela e de Scorpiu envergando as cores da equipa nacional de Quidditch, depois da sua vitória da Taça Mundial.

- Querida, com essa barriga ninguém te deixaria sequer sentar na vassoura. O teu pai teria um ataque cardíaco ou pior - disse Scorpius. Este sabia que Rose adorava voar e que o seu lugar de keeper nacional a enchia de orgulho: era algo que conseguira por mérito próprio e não por ter pais ou tios famosos, ninguém era melhor que ela naquela posição e o poder beijar Scorpius, depois deste apanhar a snitch no meio de uma enorme celebração só a deixara ainda mais apaixonada pela profissão, mas algo chamado maternidade fizera-a desistir desse trabalho, durante pelo menos nove meses, em prol de um lugar no Ministério.

- Mas vais ver em como daqui a pouco vais recuperar a tua forma e o teu lugar na equipa - animou-a Scorpius.

- Já agora, como correu o treino? - questionou Rose.

- Muito bem, aquele novo miúdo é realmente um prodigio... - começou Scorpius, com os olhos a brilhar. Após a sua brilhante performance no Mundial, tanto ele como Rose haviam sido recrutados pelos Puddlemere United com Scorpius ainda a pertencer à equipa e Rose temporariamente afastada.

Rose sorriu, ao ver o entusiasmo de Scorpius e uma leve pontada de ciúmes pelo ar sonhador deste ao descrever as suas acrobacias no ar. No entanto, a pontada rapidamente se transformou em várias e Rose arquejou, agarrada à barriga.

- Rose! - exclamou Scorpius, ao ver o seu ar de sofrimento. Saltou do sofá e correu a ir buscar a varinha que tinha deixado junto do manto.

- É o bebé? - perguntou ele, pelo que Rose anuiu, enquanto mordia o lábio para não gritar quando sentiu uma dor lacinante - Vamos para o hospital! - berrou Scorpius e pegando na mulher sem qualquer cerimónia, correu para a lareira, agarrando num pouco de pó de floo pelo caminho.

Ao chegarem ao hospital, viram-se imediatamete rodeados de curandeiros e Rose foi levada dos braços de Scorpius sem este se aperceber bem como. Sentia a cabeça a andar à roda e teve de encostar-se à parede, de olhos fechados, para não desmaiar.

- Mr. Malfoy? - chamou alguém e foi obrigado a abrir os olhos. Não se dignou a perguntar como sabiam o seu nome: mesmo depois de dois anos, o casamento Weasley-Malfoy continuava a ser assunto de revistas de bisbilhotice.

Uma feiticeira de ar rechonchudo olhava-o, preocupada.

- Precisa de avisar alguém? Posso fazer isso por si... - ofereceu-se ela.

- Sim - anuiu Scorpius, falando devagar, quase como se tivesse aprendido há pouco tempo - Os pais da Rose e os meus...

A feiticeira anuiu e sem perguntar quem eram os pais deles, o que, verdade seja dita teria sido um choque para Scorpius, afastou-se rapidamente.

Nem cinco minutos haviam passado quando quatro pessoas irromperam pelo corredor onde se encontrava Scorpius.

- Onde está a minha filha? O que é que aconteceu? O meu neto? - as perguntas de Ron atropelavam-se umas às outras, deixando o genro confuso.

- Scorpius, estás bem? - perguntou Astoria vendo que o filho estava prestes a desfalecer.

- A Rose começou a ter dores e eu... eu trouxe-a e eles tiraram-ma e não me dizem nada e e e… - então Scorpius lançou os braços ao pescoço da mãe e afundou a face nos seus cabelos - É demasiado cedo, ainda faltava mais de um mês... E se algo correu mal? Mãe, não a posso perder! Sem ela... - e para choque dos presentes, Scorpius começou a chorar. Os seus pais olhavam-no, sem saber o que fazer; nunca haviam visto o filho em tamanho desespero.

Então, subitamente, o homem sentiu-se a ser arrancado dos braços da mãe e no instante seguinte, ser atingido por um murro que quase o fez desequilibrar-se.

- Ronald! - arfou Hermione, segurando o marido, que tremia.

- Ouve meu menino, isto não é hora para chorares, ok? Quando o curandeiro te disser que podes ir ter com a Rose vais imediatamente, compreendes? - e Scorpius sentiu a sua cabeca a anuir involuntariamente - E vais sorrir quando a vires, como se fosse uma visão dos deuses e vais estar perfeitamente calmo, sim?

Hermione sorriu internamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras: pelo que Harry lhe contara, Ron reagira de forma semelhante a Scorpius e fora necessário o seu pai para o colocar em forma antes de ele entrar no quarto da mulher.

- Mr. Malfoy? - chamou uma curandeira de cabelo preto e tanto Scorpius como Draco se viraram. O último sorriu ao filho e dando-lhe um leve empurrão, incitou-o a seguir a mulher.

Ron suspirou profundamente e sentou-se numa das cadeiras que ladeavam o corredor.

- Miúdo idiota... - murmurou ele, enquanto Hermione lhe massajava o braço.

Astoria e Draco também se sentaram, ainda que com duas cadeiras de intervalo entre os dois casais. Hermione olhou para Astoria e ambas trocaram um olhar resignado: os maridos eram demasiado orgulhosos para alguma vez ultrapassarem aquela raiva recíproca.

Enquanto imaginava o que poderia estar a acontecer no quarto da filha, Hermione fora puxada por recordações do passado para um dia específico há dois anos atrás.

_Rose sorria, nervosa, enquanto se olhava ao espelho. O seu longo cabelo cor de cobre estava entrançado em delicadas flores brancas, enquanto Hermione se dedicava a colocar um longo véu na parte de trás da sua cabeça._

_- Pronto - proferiu a mãe, afastando-se da filha para a observar na totalidade. Sentiu o coração apertado e teve de conter-se para não a esmagar num abraço - Estás perfeita..._

_- Mãe, estás a chorar?_

_- Não sejas tonta, sabes bem que a culpa é da maquilhagem... - retorquiu Hermione, enquanto tentava esconder as lágrimas por detrás da azafama de endireitar o longo vestido branco da filha._

_Rose sorriu e abanando a cabeça, abraçou a mãe contra si._

_- Sabes que vou ser sempre a tua menina, certo? – murmurou ela, pelo que Hermione gemeu e começou a soluçar, apertando a filha contra o seu corpo._

_Alertadas por uma tossidela de que já não estavam sozinhas, as duas mulheres afastaram-se e depararam-se com Lily, na ombreira na porta._

_- Eu vou andando para baixo para avisar o teu pai - disse Hermione, dirigindo-se a Rose, enquanto tentava limpar a cara de quaisquer residuos do liquido salgado. Ao passar por Lily dirigiu-lhe um sorriso e iniciou a descida das suas enormes escadas._

_- O teu filho é que tem sorte de casar com a minha filha! - uma voz vinda da sala onde estava o piano de Hermione fê-la estacar a meio da descida. Ela conhecia aquela voz e apostaria tudo o que tinha a quem pertenceria a que lhe iria responder._

_- Bem vejo que a tua filha não demonstra o mesmo tipo de classe que tu..._

_- Pode ter mais classe - e Hermione quase podia ver o ar de nojo que estaria na face do marido - mas não te esqueças de que serão os teus netos que terão a minha cor de cabelo! - e pela voz de Ron, este parecia estar subitamente divertido._

_- Mas não te esqueças - começou Draco - de que será a tua filha a envergar o nome Malfoy!_

_Pelo silêncio opressivo que se seguiu, Hermione resolveu interpor-se antes de acontecer uma tragédia. Se não estivesse tão ansiosa teria rido da expressão ofendida do marido, como se só agora se lhe tivesse ocorrido que Rose Dora Weasley deixaria de existir para se tornar Rose Dora Malfoy._

_- A Rose esta à tua espera - dissera-lhe ela e Ron seguira-a, ainda num estado de torpor._

_Ver o marido a conduzir a filha até ao altar e depois a sussurrar algo que fez o jovem Malfoy contorcer-se, Hermione não podia deixar de sentir esperançosa. O olhar que os noivos trocavam fizeram-na encher de orgulho e agarrando com força a mão de Ron, sentiu os lábios do marido tocarem-lhe no cabelo, enquanto ambos tentavam conter as lágrimas._

Os pais do jovem casal não sabiam dizer quanto tempo haviam estado à espera quando um trémulo curandeiro lhes apereceu à frente.

- Mr. e Mrs. Weasley - guinchou ele, reverentemente, apertando as mãos de ambos com respeito. Draco rolou os olhos e Ron não pode deixar de lhe lançar um olhar irónico.

- Como estão a Rose e o bebé? - perguntaram simultaneamente Hermione e Ron.

- Estão ambos bem. Tenho a alegria de vos anunciar de que tem uma linda neta - afirmou o homem, com um enorme sorriso - A rapidez de Mr. Malfoy foi essencial. Se tivesse demorado mais a vir ter connosco poderia ter-se tornado um caso complicado...

Ron suspirou e deixando-se cair numa das cadeiras, enterrou a cara nas mãos. Parecia que o jovem Malfoy estava sempre um passo à frente da tragédia que prejudicaria Rose. Deixou sair uma gargalhada trémula e levantando a cabeça, puxou a mulher para um abraço apertado.

Draco e Astoria ainda olhavam para o curandeiro, como se a informação não tivesse chegado aos seus cérebros, mas finalmente ultrapassando o choque de quase terem perdido a neta e a nora, abraçaram-se, com Draco repetir "só espero que não seja ruiva" e Astoria a ralhar-lhe por estar a pensar aquilo numa altura daquelas.

- Podemos vê-los? - perguntaram, ao mesmo tempo, Hermione e Astoria.

O curandeiro anuiu e fazendo-lhes sinal para o seguirem, chegaram a um quarto ao fundo do corredor. Espreitando pela fresta aberta, puderam ver Scorpius sentado à beira da cama, com um braço por cima dos ombros de Rose e a fazer expressões ternurentas a algo envolto em cobertores.

Ron sentiu o seu coração parar e por momentos não conseguiu respirar. Podia ver a sua filha aos 5 anos a aprender a andar de vassoura, ao 11 a saltar com a carta de Hogwarts nas mãos, aos 14 a cochichar com Victoire sobre Teddy, aos 17 a dizer-lhe que amava o filho do seu pior inimigo, aos 20 a dizer-lhe que Scorpius a pedira em casamento, há sete meses atras a anunciar a sua gravidez, mas a imagem que realmente lhe ficara gravada na memoria fora a Rose de 17 anos, a enfrentá-lo por aquilo em que acreditava... O brilho dos olhos dela naquele momento deviam tê-lo feito aperceber-se de que não era um simples capricho, mas só muito mais tarde, já em casa, com Hermione, pôde pensar sobre tudo o que acontecera e vira que o rapaz que ele se propunha a odiar não era o seu antigo colega, era o melhor amigo de Albus, um rapaz que havia ficado perturbado ao saber o que acontecera na mansão Malfoy, um rapaz que quase se atirara de uma vassoura para salvar a sua filha... Não, Scorpius não era como Draco, mas isso não queria dizer que tivesse de gostar do rapaz, suportá-lo sim, mas gostar não, afinal, era seu dever de pai manter o Malfoy na linha. Mas ao recordar como durante os últimos anos ele fizera a sua filha feliz, era difícil manter essa antiga promessa e ao vê-lo naquele momento, com uma expressão de adoração no rosto, Ron tinha de admitir para si mesmo que de facto gostava do genro, não que alguma vez o fossem ouvir dizê-lo em voz alta...

Hermione, sem se conseguir conter mais um segundo, correu para dentro do quarto e deixando cair os olhos sobre a neta, adquiriu uma expressão maravilhada.

- Ainda não nos disseram qual o seu nome... - disse Draco, que tentava refriar-se de imitar os gestos das duas mulheres que estavam a adorar a criança. Também ele queria olhar para neta e fazer expressões engracadas, mas deixaria tais manifestações de afecto para quando o Weasley não estivesse presente.

- Sienna... - murmurou Rose, destapando a cabeca da bebé e mostrando a pequena penugem laranja alourada que lhe cobria a cabeça.

- Significa laranja-avermelhado... - informou Hermione, vendo o ar confuso dos restantes adultos.

- Ah! - exclamou dramaticamente Ron, apontando um dedo acusador a Draco - Pode ter o apelido dos Malfoy, mas o seu primeiro nome não poderia ser mais representativo dos Weasley, isto sem falar no cabelo... Não é de um ruivo tão bonito?

Draco engoliu em seco e por momentos parecia que se ia atirar a Ron, quando um grito irrompeu dos braços de Rose.

- O que se passa? Ela está bem? - questionou ele, esquecendo toda a anterior raiva, ao ouvir a neta chorar.

- Deve ter fome... - respondeu Astoria, fazendo ambos os homens olharem para a porta do quarto e encaminharem-se para ela. Preferiam que Rose tivesse toda a privacidade para amamentar a sua filha. As duas mulheres seguiram os maridos, deixando Scorpius a auxiliar Rose com a bebé.

- Já nasceu? - perguntou subitamente alguém, quando os quatro saíram do quarto e ao olharem para o corredor em redor, depararam-se com todos os Weasleys, Potters e Elise à espera deles.

- Sim! - exclamou Ron, com um enorme sorriso, enquanto era abraçado por Harry.

- Bolas e eu que queria ver a cara do Scorpius quando a Rose entrasse em trabalho de parto... - queixou-se Albus, fazendo a irmã dar-lhe um beliscão.

- Ele portou-se exactamente como o Ron - murmurou Hermione a Ginny, Angelina e Fleur, que desataram a rir.

Com Ron a descrever as cenas anteriores, a família tomou conhecimento de tudo o que havia acontecido e foi com enormes sorrisos que entraram, aos poucos, no quarto de Rose, carregando peluches e flores para as duas raparigas.

Ao final da noite, quando toda a gente se tinha ido embora e apenas os quatro avós ainda restavam no hospital e apenas um deles acordado, podia ser visto um homem magro de cabelo platinado debrucado sobre um berço. Os pais da criança dormitavam após horas de exarcebação psicológica e ele tinha finalmente tempo para observar a bebé. Tinha os olhos cinza-azulados do pai, uma pele pálida e algumas sardas, que ao contrário de denegrirem a imagem de perfeição, apenas a complementavam, pelo menos aos olhos de Draco Malfoy. Sienna despertara ao sentir a presenca do avô e por momentos olharam-se, mas então, com um leve suspiro, voltou a fechar os olhos e adormeceu. Draco sorriu e fazendo-lhe uma festa na bochecha, desejou que aquela imagem angelical nunca viesse a saber o que ele tinha feito. Não havia nada no mundo que merecesse mais a paz e a protecção dos males do que aquela criaturinha delicada. E naquela noite, Draco fez a promessa para si mesmo de que perderia tudo antes de perder o amor da neta. E durante todos os anos da sua vida, essa promessa nunca foi quebrada, por mais brigas que existissem entre Weasleys e Malfoys, Sienna nunca deixara de olhar para ele com toda a adoração que dedicava a todos os avós. Mesmo quando ele apanhara um rapaz a entrar-lhe pela janela e o escorraçara da casa à cajadada... Bem, talvez nesse momento específico, não fosse um olhar de adoração que ele lhe vira no rosto, mas o que eram pequenos pormenores no grande esquema da vida? E afinal, o rapaz que não aguentasse as suas cajadadas não era digno da sua neta... Mas isso, já é outra historia...

_Fim..._

* * *

><p><em>Usque in Sempiternum, meus amigos...<em>


End file.
